Two Hunters and a Baby
by ephiny63
Summary: Complete What would melt the heart of a hunter? Dean and Sam find a baby left on the backseat of the impala, with a note attached...Congrats Dean you're a daddy. Please read and review, Rated M for future content...
1. Chapter 1

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

Author's note: This story came to me after wrapping up my other stories TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock and Alternate Life, Real Life? I reread them and my other two current stories Oh where, Oh where has your big brother gone? And Cursed are the Peacemakers (lovely shameless self-promotion here mmmwhahahaha) and realised that I have been pretty umm mean to the boys so I thought that I would try something a little less heavy for now anyway ... So enjoy and let me know whatcha think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So where next Sammy boy?'

'Your funeral if you keep calling me Sammy.' Sam grinned tossing the empty cardboard cup at his brother's head. Laughing they eventually made their way to the impala parked just down the street.

'Dean do you realise that we don't actually have any hunts?' Sam asked as he put his hand on the door handle, 'Ah Dean what's on the back seat?'

'What ... where did that come from?' Dean frowned as he unlocked the door and peered in at the basket on his back seat. 'Holy fuck.' He gasped as he paled and looked up at Sam. 'Ah Sammy this is a joke isn't it. Tell me it's a joke please!'

'What are you on about? Whoa Dean ahh I didn't have anything to do with that.' Sam's eyes widened in shock.

A pair of bright green eyes watched them carefully, tiny pink lips pouted but no sound came out. Tiny fists flailed in the air wanting to be picked up, someone to hug and cuddle and give protection.

'Dean Dude is there something you want to tell me?' Sam laughed at the incredulous look on Dean's face.

'How do we know its not yours?' Dean snarled as he stared down at the bundle all in pink.

'Dean she's a baby not an it.' Sam chided him, reaching in he picked the infant up and cradled her close to his chest. 'She is cute.'

'She is not staying Sam!' Dean growled as he searched the basket, standing up he waved a note in front of Sam, 'so okay here's something.' With a shaking voice Dean read out the contents of the note.

_'Dear Dean,_

_Please forgive me for doing this to you but I don't know what else to do or who else to turn to. Take care of our daughter please, her name is Isabelle Marie, she is five months old. I am so sorry I have to go, it's not safe for her with me she will be better off with you._

Merci' 

'Dude who's Merci?' Sam asked as he smiled tenderly at the little girl, she gripped his finger tightly and tried to chew on it. 'Ow I have a feeling that your daughter is teething.'

'Daughter? But ... fuck Sam I have no idea who Merci is.' Dean stared at the baby in Sam's arms, 'I can't have a daughter Dude.'

'Ah Dean meet Isabelle your daughter.' Sam laughed even harder when he saw the look of horror on his brother's face. 'And quit the profanity in front of her.'

'Suck it up Mother Superior, coz we are not...' Dean stumbled over his words as Sam passed the baby over to him making sure that he cradled her head properly. 'She is a cutie but we are not keeping her Sam.'

'I think we have a new hunt Dean, we have to find Merci and...'

'And what?'

'Dude, in the note how old is Isabelle?'

'Five months ... why?'

'Think about it Dean, she is six months old soon, Merci is scared for her and says it's dangerous and to top it off she names you Daddy ... think about it.'

'No ... no she is not anything to do with demons and what we do. This is just some sick joke that's all.'

'Well it's not funny, Dean and like it or not she's your responsibility now.'

'Well gee that's where you are wrong Sammy my boy, coz you are now Uncle Sammy.' Dean handed the baby back to Sam, 'and oh by the way I think she needs changing.'

'Dean!' Sam growled and then caught himself when a little whimper came from Isabelle and he gazed down at the large green eyes. 'Hey there Isabelle, guess I'm you Uncle Sammy.'

'Now this is getting downright annoying.' Dean muttered as he checked out what else had been put in his car. There was a safety capsule, bottles already made up with formula, cans of food suitable for a baby her age, two full bags of disposable nappies and two bags of clothes and bedding and finally a couple of very soft pink teddy bears. 'Got the whole fu ... fudging nursery here.'

'Dean we – ah – need to find somewhere to stay and fix Isabelle up I have a feeling she's hungry as well.' Sam said nudging his brother's arm, 'you right to fix the capsule?'

They drove to a small motel just on the outskirts of Sandy Creek the town they were supposedly just passing through, and decided it looked quiet enough.

Dean glared at his brother as he got the baby out of her capsule, he seemed so natural with her, _they would have made great parents, _the thought crossed his mind as images of Sam and Jess cradling a baby crept into his consciousness. 'I'm gonna book us in.'

'Ask for a cot.' Sam stared not taking his eyes off the baby.

'Yeah, ah right.' Dean stalked off to the office, and then slipping into his natural easygoing persona to charm the elderly couple behind the counter.

'Hi could I get a room for a couple of days, ahh two single beds and umm a cot.'

'Two beds and a cot?' the man echoed Dean as he stared out the window at Sam who juggled a baby and her nappy bag.

'He's my brother and she's ... she's my daughter.' Dean admitted grudgingly.

'Oh how cute, where's her Mama?' the lady asked her eyes already brightening at the glimpse of the baby.

'Ah no Mum, just me.' Dean said milking the look of sympathy he received from the woman, 'Sam's travelling with me to help with Isabelle.'

'Oh isn't that just gorgeous, such a good brother ... how old is she?'

'five months.' Dean grinned at least Merci left the pertinent details for him.

'Well my dear boy you just stay as long as you like and if you need anyone to keep an eye on the little angel just let me know, I'm Rosa and this is my husband Ted.'

'Thanks so much Ma'am, ah how much?'

'Oh now, let's see it's off season here and we only have one other guest, I tell you what just pay the flat rate of seventy dollars and you can stay as long as you need.'

'Thank you so much Ma'am, I ... we appreciate it.'

'Dean we need to get her changed.' Sam said as he eased himself into the office, Isabelle fussing softly in his arms, 'and fed.'

'Oh let me see the little angel.' Rosa cooed rushing around the reception counter and skidding to a stop next to Sam. 'Oh she even looks like her Daddy.'

Dean threw a filthy look at the amusement written all over Sam's face and went to take the baby from him, 'thanks Rosa, but I think she's more like Merci her Mum.'

'Poor wee tyke only a babe in arms and no Mama. You boys just call me anytime if you need anything.'

'Thanks again Rosa.'

'No problems, now let me get the names right, you're Dean and you are Sam ... my you are tall and this little doll is Isabelle?'

'That's it in one Rosa.' Dean grinned backing out of the office, 'Mathison, Dean, Sam and Isabelle Mathison.'

'Dude what was that about?' Sam asked as they let themselves into the neat room. Painted a soft apricot and cream, the room looked and smelt clean. The furnishings simple with twin beds at one end of the room, a small table under the window and behind it the door to the bathroom and a small kitchenette just on the other side of the door.

Soft white curtains rustled in the afternoon breeze, 'well at least it is not green.' Sam sighed as he dropped the baby's things on the bed.

A soft tapping on the door startling them both, cautiously Sam opened the door as Dean kept out of sight cradling Isabelle close to his chest. 'Yeah?' Sam called out in a low voice.

'It's Ted from the office I got the cot for ya'll.'

Relaxing Sam hid his gun once more tucking it under his shirt in the middle of his back and opened the door. The older man rolled in the travelling cot and set it up for the brothers, satisfied with his handiwork he grinned at them and went to let himself out, 'now don't mind Rosa too much boys, she just loves younguns, ours are all growed up and moved away. Only see the grandbabies at Christmas.'

'No probs Ted, and thanks for the cot.'

'You boys take care of the little one won'tcha.' Ted said with a sad smile before shutting the door behind him.

A loud wail made Dean stiffen slightly and look up at Sam, 'so what you want? Nappy patrol or bottle patrol?'

'Ah I have a feeling I should do the ... changing you do the bottle.'

'So what do I ... oh there's instructions. Fu ... Shi ... gee she's organised if anything.' Dean grumbled as he waited for the water to boil, then he poured it into the jug and carefully placed the bottle in the water to heat up.

Sam laid the baby down on a soft blanket on the table and set the clean nappy and other sundries next to her so he didn't have to leave her unattended. Grinning widely he undid her all-in-one suit and slipped her long legs out of it, stopping in surprise as he took the wet nappy off her.

'Ah Dean check this out.' He called over in a soft voice so he didn't startle her again.

'What?' Dean scowled as he tested the warmth of the milky formula on his wrist. Going over he followed Sam's gaze and looked down at the baby. Just above her right hip was a tiny birthmark the shape of a butterfly. 'What the?'

'do you still have yours?' Sam asked feigning innocence.

'Dude!' Dean snapped, his hand hovered over his birthmark high on his thigh just below his right hip.

'Dean this is really strange.' Sam said as he finished changing Isabelle and handed her to his brother, 'your turn.' He grinned.

Dean sat down on the bed and propped himself up on the bedhead, resting Isabelle in the crook of his arm he hesitantly put the bottle's nipple at her mouth. Within seconds she suckled on it happily, without realising it Dean found himself smiling down at the infant as she caught his finger while she fed and held on tight, her large green eyes fixed on his face, soft downy blond fuzz covered her hair. His gaze roamed over her tiny body, checking to make sure she was alright, well as much as he could tell anyway.

Sam glanced over at the big tough hunter feeding the tiny baby and melting each moment longer he looked at her. _Under that tough exterior he is just a big softy. _Sam grinned at the thought.

'Dude I heard that.' Dean said as he tried to glare up at Sam, but his eyes were soft and misted over. Isabelle was already winning his heart.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

'Dean, Dean the baby.' Sam mumbled tossing his pillow at Dean sleeping soundly on the other bed, 'Dude get up.'

Dean mumbled incoherently and pulled his pillow over his head, as Isabelle's wails grew louder Sam pulled himself out of bed and stumbled over to the cot. Picking his niece up he grinned when she quietened down as soon as she saw him, 'you little monkey.' He whispered as she started to gurgle and laugh.

Quietly he changed her nappy and heated a bottle, sitting in the chair by the window Sam watched the dawn break as Isabelle suckled happily, 'well not as if I was sleeping anyway.' He grinned as he relaxed his lanky frame a little more, 'wish we knew more about you.'

Isabelle stared up at Sam with a solemn look in her eye and then gripped his finger tightly almost as though she knew exactly what he had said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean yawned and stretched, he went to wake Sam up when he realised that his bed was empty, 'what the?' and then he turned to look at the cot finding it empty too.

'Sammy?' He yelled panic rising as he raced to the bathroom and threw the door open. 'So anyway that's what your Dad was like when he was a kid.' Sam said to Isabelle as he let them in the front door.

'Sam what the hell?' Dean fumed as he saw his younger brother balancing Isabelle, two coffees and a bag of freshly baked doughnuts.

'Hey Dean, we just went for a walk to get breakfast, Isabelle was wide awake and we didn't want to disturb you.' Sam grinned but his grin turned to a frown when he saw the look on Dean's face, 'what's wrong Dude?'

'I ah ... didn't know where the two of you were.' Dean stammered feeling himself turn red with embarrassment.

Handing the baby over to Dean Sam hid his smile as he set their drinks and doughnuts out on the table, 'sorry it's not much but the bakery was the only thing open at dawn.'

'Dude what time did you get up?' Dean asked laughing as Isabelle tried to chew his nose.

'Issy woke up about five or so, after I changed and gave her a bottle she was still awake so we decided to go for a walk and let you sleep.' Sam explained as he opened a jar of baby food, 'I was ahh awake anyway.'

'Sam?'

'Nothing, really just the usual.' He said passing the jar to Dean as he sat down, 'Dude this is so weird.'

'What is?'

'I mean look at us, two days ago we were fighting a creature from hell and this morning we are giving a baby her food and acting like this is normal.'

'Yeah I know it is freaking weird, when I woke and saw the two of you gone ... Dude good coffee.' Dean grinned as he managed to give Isabelle a spoonful of her baby cereal and sip his coffee at the same time. 'So today we gotta find this kid some decent clothes.'

'And try to work out who her mother is.' Sam prompted as he finished his coffee, 'want me to take her?'

'Nah it's fine Sammy, you go have your shower.' Dean said sounding distracted, 'Issy and I need to ahhh talk.'

Sam frowned and opened his mouth to say something else when he stopped himself and shaking his head went into the bathroom.

'Okay Issy let's have a serious talk.' Dean said and then blew raspberries on her belly, 'glad we understand each other.' He finished as he watched her yawn and snuggle closer to him, 'man you are a trusting little lady aren't ya.'

'She knows she's safe with you Dean.' Sam said softly as he came out of the bathroom, his skin still shining with dampness, his long brown hair slicked back while it was still wet. He quickly went through his duffle bag until he found some clean clothes, 'so you got any recollection of a Merci?'

'Nope none Dude and that's the weird part, the name Merci would stick I mean it's not exactly an everyday kinda name.'

'True, so what Issy is five months old, assuming that it was a full term birth it would have happened what fourteen or so months ago.'

'Right before I came and got you at Stanford.'

'Thereabouts anyway.' Sam shook his head in amazement, 'do you realise that it's already been over a year ... man it's coming up to Jess' ...'

'Yeah I know, hey it's not far from here do you want ... I mean we can drop by and...'

'Nah we find Issy's mum first and find out about her.' Sam said as he wiped his hand over his face as though he was wiping a spider's web away. Shaking his head he finished dressing before he turned to look at Dean again. 'Want to go have a shower while she's asleep?'

'Huh? Oh yeah thanks Dude.' Dean said as he put the baby down in the porta-cot.

'Dean we're going to find what's going on.' Sam said unsure of his brother's sudden thoughtfulness.

'Sam ... ah nothing.' He said as he strode towards the bathroom, 'keep an eye on her okay.' He added as he shut the door behind him.

Sam finished straightening up while Dean showered, he thought about Jess and what it would have been like if they had had a baby. Turning around he stared in amazement at the transparent form of a young woman bending over Isabelle's cot, she seemed to be filled with silver sparkles and radiated nothing but warmth from her body.

'Who are you? Get away from Issy.' Sam demanded as he shook himself out of his sudden stupor.

'You can see me?' She asked turning to face Sam, she was beautiful, with waist length hair and a musical voice. 'How can you see me?'

'Who are you?' Sam insisted again.

'My name is not important.'

'Yes it is.' Sam insisted as he picked Isabelle up and cradled her protectively against his chest, 'now who are you? Where did you come from? And how the hell did you get in here just now?'

'My name is Azuraus.' She said simply, 'I am...'

'Dude who you talking to?' Dean demanded as he came out of the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of steam.

Sam span around scanning the room but the strange ethereal woman had gone, as quickly and as silently as she had arrived. 'What the?'

'Sam talk to me what's going on?'

'There was this ... something freaky is going on here Dean.'

'Sam you are starting to spook me out, is Issy alright?'

'Yeah she's fine, Dude there was this ... this woman but not a woman she was standing at the cot, but.'

'You're not making any sense Sammy.'

'I was just straightening up and turned around and there she was.'

'Who?'

'That's what I am trying to tell you, this woman was standing over the cot but she was transparent filled with tiny sparkles, she was beautiful man and I don't think she was a nasty. All you could feel from her was warmth, anyway she was surprised when I could see her and I got her name ... Azuraus but when you came out she disappeared.'

'How did she get in here?'

'Dunno the door's locked.' Sam sat down and looked at Isabelle still sleeping soundly in his arms. 'I think she was ... some sort of guardian for Issy.'

'Guardian? Like in Guardian Angel?' Dean quipped but with a frown not his usual smirk.

'Maybe I dunno Dean but she didn't mean Issy any harm, I could feel that.'

'Okay Haley Jo I believe ya.' Dean grinned, 'so anything else that ol' Sammy shining got from her?'

'Nope not really.' Sam answered choosing to ignore the deliberate barb, 'so what do you want to do now?'

'Well we head into town and do a check on birth certificates at the library.'

'That could be a huge search Dean, we have no idea where she was born or the exact day.'

'Well for one I know where I was fourteen months ago so odds on that's where ... she was ahh born, we know how old and that her mother's name is Merci it's a start anyway.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled the impala up in front of the small library the boys became aware of everyone watching them as they got the baby out and her nappy bag, 'Dude do you think Rosa has been busy?' Sam laughed as he watched two women staring at them, before they smiled, waved and walked away.

'Ya think?' Dean grinned as he lifted the baby up on his shoulder a little more, 'Hey umm Issy is stirring I might take her for a walk while you do whatcha do best.'

'Dean!' Sam growled but all he saw was the back of his brother and Issy's wide eyes watching him over her Daddy's shoulder.

An hour later Sam hurried from the library, checked the car before heading down towards the shops when he saw Dean coming towards him pushing a stroller with Issy sitting up in it.

He laughed when they got closer as he saw the goofy grin on his brother's face and then he saw the new clothes on the baby. 'Dean what the?'

'Like her new look?' Dean grinned as he squatted down next to the stroller, Issy had on a pair of baby jeans, a tiny black Metallica T-shirt and a red bandana around her head. 'I had the T-shirt printed up while we waited, now she looks more like my kid.'

'Dean ... she is ... cute!' Sam laughed as he saw the same smile on both father and daughter, 'she really is your kid now.'

'Better believe it, now ahh got anything?'

'Yeah, I found her birth certificate.' Sam said sobering a little, 'hey why don't we go get lunch and a coffee while we go over it?' He started across the road towards a small café without waiting for Dean to follow. 'Hey Dean the stroller?'

'Easier than carrying her all the time and somewhere to hide some ahh extra protection.' Dean said as they found a booth at the back of the shop.

'Hi there, oh she is a cutie.' Their waitress cooed at Isabelle when she handed the boys a menu each, 'would you like a highchair for her?'

'Ah yeah thanks.' Dean said, 'we wouldn't be able to get her bottle warmed up either could we?' He added producing a full bottle from the baby's new backpack.

'Dean the backpack?'

'Dude nappy bags are just so uncool.' Dean grinned showing Sam the small black backpack with a skull and cross bones on it.

'You are incorrigible do you know that.' Sam chided trying not to laugh.

'Here we go boys.' The waitress pushed a highchair up to their booth and handed Dean the bottle, 'your little girl is beautiful ... where's her Mama?'

'Ah no Mama just me and Issy.' Dean said giving the pretty young woman his most devastating look, 'oh and my brother here.'

'Oh what a great uncle you are.' She said smiling brightly at Sam, 'so what would you guys like?'

After they ordered their lunches and coffees and some mashed up vegetables for Issy, Dean gave her a bottle while Sam showed him what he had found.

'Isabelle Marie Winchester was born on the 20th April 2006 at the Lawrence Hospital, Kansas, weighing in at seven pounds two ounces, mother's name is ... now this is where it gets interesting ... mother's name is Merci that's it no surname nothing and her father's name is Dean Winchester.'

'So she put me on the birth certificate?' Dean mused looking down at the bright-eyed little girl who watched him with a solemn stare, 'she really is my daughter?'

'Looks like it.'

'But why can't I remember the mother? Why can't I just say yep that's the one?' Dean looked over at Sam, 'Dude there was only one girl at the time and her name was definitely not Merci.' Dean stopped speaking when he saw Sam wince and pinch the bridge of his nose. 'Ah Sammy not now, not here.'

Sam blinked and tried to focus on Dean but the pain seared through his mind, blinding him as the vision started coming to him in fragments.

'Hey is he alright?' The waitress asked as she cleared their plates, her eyes filled with concern as she stared at Sam, now pale and covered in a sheen of perspiration, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath coming in short shallow pants, he looked so ill so quick. 'Do you need an ambulance? Hey it wasn't our food.'

'No, no it's alright Sam here ... ahh he gets bad migraines once it passes he'll be okay.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah his ahh meds will kick in anytime now.'

The waitress glanced back down at Sam who seemed oblivious to the conversation about him. 'Okay but if you need any help or anything just call me, I'll bring your fresh coffees back in a moment.'

'Thanks ahh Terri.' Dean said as he quickly read her name tag.

Isabelle wailed softly as she watched her uncle from the safety of Dean's arms, 'sh it's okay Issy, Uncle Sammy will be just fine.' Dean said, wishing that he could believe his own words.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

Sam opened his eyes slowly and tried to give Dean a small grin when he blanched and got up in a hurry, rushing to the men's room entrance he disappeared from Dean's view. Annoyed Dean slid out of the booth and motioned Terri over, 'ah could you, I mean would you mind holding Isabelle for a moment I just have to go and check on Sam.'

'No probs at all, come here Princess oh you are as cute as your daddy aren't you.' Terri fussed taking the baby from Dean, she shooed him towards the toilets, 'migraines can be a bitch can't they.'

'Yeah thanks I'll be right back.' Dean stared down at his daughter thoughtfully for a moment and then nodding his head ran to the men's room, where he could hear the sounds of Sam throwing up.

'Sammy you okay in there?'

After a moment's silence and another round of retching, Sam answered him, 'yeah I'll be out in a minute.' His voice sounding weak and filled with exhaustion.

'I'm gonna pay the bill and pack Issy up I'll be right out the front.' Dean called through the locked door.

'Uhhuh.' Was the only answer Sam could muster as he spat out one last mouthful of bile.

Worried for his brother but hating to leave Issy unprotected Dean felt torn as he headed out into the main part of the café. Issy squealed and held her hands up for her father as soon as she saw him. When he took her gratefully from Terri the little girl grabbed hold of her father's face and gave him a big slobbering kiss.

'Aw isn't she cute.' Terri grinned as Dean wiped the dribble from his face and settled Isabelle into her stroller.

'Yeah she sure is.' Dean said but he couldn't help but grin at the cheeky look on the baby's face, 'uh thanks for all of your help Terri, can I get the bill?'

'No problem at all, if you ever need a sitter just yell she is too gorgeous for words.' Terri grinned and sashayed off to ring up their bill for them.

'See that lady Issy, don't ever turn out like her okay.' Dean whispered as he packed up their stuff.

Just as Dean finished packing up and paying for their bill Sam came staggering slightly from the bathroom. Wincing with the sudden bright light he made his way over to Dean trying not to knock into anything or anyone.

'Oh you poor dear you look after yourself.' Terri said watching Sam come to a shaky halt next to the stroller.

'Thanks again Terri for all of your help.' Dean smiled as he pushed the stroller and guided his brother out and towards the car.

Terri watched them leave then she pulled out a mobile phone and hit the speed dial button. 'Hi, yep they were just here ... no problems at all ... yep ... yep ... no the younger one became ill ... migraine they said ... okay yeah okay ... okay bye.' She flicked the phone closed and kept watching as the black impala pulled out and they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You okay Sam?' Dean asked as they neared the motel and Sam had still hadn't said anything he just stared out the windscreen, hunched in the front passenger seat, even Isabelle's baby chatter made an impact on him.

'Sammy? Hey Sammy wake up Dude.' Dean nudged him this was getting a little tiresome. Slowly Sam turned to face Dean, tears fell down his cheeks, his eyes red and swollen contrasted against the pallor of his skin.

'Sammy you crying?' Dean slowed the car down enough to pull off the road, 'what is it Dude?'

'Nothing Dean, come on we have to get Isabelle back she needs a nap.'

'Nope sorry but we're not going anywhere until you spill. Dude you threw a vision, got sick and now, now look at you.'

'Don't Dean.'

'Don't what?'

'Please can we just go back to the motel please?'

'Okay but when we get there, Dude we are so gonna have a talk.' Dean grumbled as he gunned the car and pulled back onto the road. Isabelle giggled and chatted away as Dean purposely put his Metallica tape on knowing it would annoy his stubborn brother. Glancing back at the baby he grinned widely as she seemed to really enjoy the music.

When they pulled up in front of the motel Sam got out and slammed the door silently pulling Isabelle's pack and other bits and pieces out of the car he stalked off to their room leaving Dean to juggle locking the car and the baby.

By the time Dean got into their room and kicked the door shut Sam had already locked himself in the bathroom. 'Sam this is so not funny.' He yelled as Issy started to fuss, looking down Dean noticed the growing wet patch on his T-shirt. 'Oh Issy you too?' He shook his head, 'this is so not funny.' He tried to growl but started laughing as she smiled and cooed at him.

As he changed the nappy Dean stole a glance at the still locked bathroom door, when he looked back he saw the growing puddle under Issy, 'again? Dudette where do you keep it?' Sighing he shook his head and took the rest of her clothes off, 'well I guess it's as good a time as any to give you a bath.'

Dean carried Isabelle over to the door and kicked it, 'open up Sammy I gotta bath Issy.'

After what seemed like ages the door finally opened a crack, pushing it open Dean stormed in to yell at Sam while he bathed Isabelle but the broken look on Sam's face stopped him.

Busying himself by bathing the baby in the basin Dean tried to think of something to say to Sam that didn't sound like a chick flick moment but still had the caring and sharing feeling to it. 'Sammy please talk to me, I need to know what is going on.'

'The vision...' Sam started his voice breaking again, 'Dean we can't keep Isabelle with us.'

'No shit Sherlock but what do you suggest we do? Merci is not coming forward and putting her hand up ... sorry Man, okay tell me about the vision.'

Sam swallowed a couple of times and ran his hand over his face wiping away the cobwebs he felt clinging there. He opened his mouth to start explaining what he saw when he looked down at his new niece, 'get her settled first Dean and then I promise I will tell you.' He said softly, 'I'm gonna go and make us some coffee.'

An hour later with Isabelle bathed, changed fed and sleeping soundly in her cot the two brothers sat at the table both cradling their second cup of coffee sitting in silence until Sam felt ready to talk.

'Dean, I ah fuck it why do I have to see these things all of the fucking time.' Sam spat out angrily pushing away from the table he started to pace around their small motel room, 'I saw fragments at first, nothing special, you and the baby, we were walking with her, just stuff and then it changed. You and, and Isabelle ... Dean.'

'Sam please you're killing me here just spit it out.'

'You and Isabelle were in danger, in a dark room and, and there was a demon he hurt you so badly and he took Issy.'

'Go on.'

'Dude, you were dying and he stood over you with the baby ... he was laughing and then ... then he did something to her and vanished.'

'What did he do to her Sam?'

'We have to find her Mum Dean, we have to get her to safety to save both of your lives.' Sam cried out as he sank down on the end of his bed, running his fingers through his hair, he couldn't stand to look at Dean, to see the inevitable look in his brother's eyes.

'To save both of us. Dude are you saying that he killed Isabelle too?' Dean demanded, his rage building to simmering under the surface. 'That he killed an innocent baby? Why coz she's my daughter?'

'Dean I – I don't understand any of this, I mean I don't know, I honesty don't know anymore.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You have to go to them, you know that don't you.'

'I can't, it's safer this way.'

'There is no choice now, you have to go to Dean and tell him what is going on.'

'No, no it's better this way, Isabelle is safer this way.'

'Is she? The signs are already there, Sam has had his vision, it's starting, you have to go to them.'

'And say what?'

'What about the truth?'

'What is the truth? Hi Dean you may not remember me but you fathered my baby and now we're being hunted by a demon intent on destroying her because of you ... how do you tell someone that?'

'Yes, just like that.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

Sam tossed in his sleep, he kept seeing the same image over and over, hearing the maniacal laughter echoing in his ears. He wanted to wake up, to open his eyes and to banish the memory from his mind. 'Dean!' He finally screamed, knowing that his brother would pull him back from the brink. 'Help me please help me Dean!'

Dean scrambled out of bed awake and armed when he heard Sam's tortured cries and screams for help coming from the bed. Quickly he checked on Issy but she slept soundly in her cot, dropping his gun on his bed he dropped down next to Sam's bed and gripped his brother's shoulders. 'Come on Sammy, time to wakey wakey.'

Worried when Sam didn't respond, shaking him a little harder Dean snapped another wake up, but still Sam stayed clutched in the night terror's grip.

Then he felt his brother's fingers flailing and seeking him, letting go of Sam's shoulders he reached down and took Sam's hands squeezing them gently, 'come one Sam that's it follow me, listen to my voice and let me lead you out.' Dean had no idea what he was saying or why but it seemed to be working when Sam started to visibly relax and appear to wake up. A agonised groan came from deep in Sam's throat as his back arched, blood spurted from slashes appearing across his chest, his T-shirt cut to shreds in front of Dean but there was nothing ... Sam groaned again and convulsed, as blood streamed down his body.

'Fuck Sam wake up.' Dean yelled as loudly as he dared without waking the baby up, this was not funny anymore.

'Dean help me.' Sam moaned as his body dropped against the bed, he shivered uncontrollably, 's-s-s-s-so cold.'

'Hey welcome back Buddy.' Dean said as he watched Sam's eyes flicker open for a brief moment and then closed again. 'Nope come back Sammy, come back to me hey there we go.'

'Dean?' Sam coughed and gripped Dean's hand tightly, 'chest hurts.'

'Yeah well it was a pretty intense nightmare Sammy boy, I hope she was worth it.'

'Who?'

'Whoever you were dreaming about, she did some number on your chest.' Dean quipped.

Sam lifted his head and stared down at the mess made on his chest. 'Fuck Dean it hurts.'

Just then Isabelle woke, crying with fright her tremulous cries filled the room startling both of the Winchester brothers. 'Sh Issy, it's okay, Uncle Sammy just had a bad dream.' Dean went to the cot and went to pick up the baby when he stopped shocked he stared dumbfounded at the being bending over the baby, soothing her.

'Get away from my daughter.' He finally managed to get out forcing himself to move Dean rushed at the transparent creature but she disappeared long before he could reach her.

'That was her.' Sam croaked as he struggled to pull himself up to sitting, 'that was the spirit I saw the other night.'

'This is getting weirder by the minute Sam.' Dean growled annoyed at his over-reaction, 'what the fugly is going on?' He asked as he picked Isabelle up and carried her over to his bed, propping her up on the pillows he sat by her and made sure that she didn't topple over.

Issy looked at both men with a wide-eyed stare and then started giggling and clapping her hands, then she promptly put Dean's finger in her mouth and bit down on it.

'Ow.' He yelped, 'she's teething fangs.'

Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the constant ache, 'do you think she has something to do with Issy's Mum?'

'Who?' Dean asked distractedly.

'Azuraus, that sparkly ... ah.' Sam winced and rubbed at his eyes.

'Sam? Sammy? What's ... Sam?'

'Ah my head hurts...' Sam fell from his bed and curled up as tightly as he could into a ball on the floor. _A young woman with burns on her bare shoulders and breasts, blackened and swollen eyes and split lips came into focus. She moaned in pain and as the vision cleared he could see her cradling a deep stab wound the knife still embedded in her side. She sat propped up against a damp looking brick wall, a heavy chain connected to a cuff around her left ankle. The vision shifted slightly and he could see a large built man hovering over a cot, he was shrouded in black with only red eyes glowing out of his darkness._

Sam's eyes snapped open and he clawed his way back to his bed flopping down on it he rested his hand over his aching eyes.

'Sam talk to me.' Dean repeated again as he watched his brother worriedly. 'What did you see?'

'I ah I think I saw Issy's Mum.' Sam said as he dared a glance over at Dean before shading his light sensitive eyes again. 'We have to find her as soon as possible Dean.

'Dude what's wrong?' Dean asked ignoring what Sam had just said for a moment, 'what's wrong with your eyes?'

'Ah nothing, it's just ... argh they hurt, the light.'

Dean jumped up and flicked the overhead lights off and then turned the softer bedside lamp on before going back to his bed making sure Issy hadn't moved far.

Sam slowly moved his hand away and squinted through the blinding pain, 'feels like tiny red-hot needles stabbing my eyes.' He admitted through gritted teeth, 'someone didn't want me to see that vision.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

'Okay now someone is entering your visions?' Dean asked his voice strained and tight, 'there is a weird being-thingy hanging over Issy and you ... you were attacked during a nightmare, I am really starting to lose track here Sammy.'

'Dean.' Sam whispered, 'I saw Issy's Mum, she's being held no will be held by the demon against us.'

'Why? What does he ... oh fuck Sam.' Dean sat down and picked Isabelle up, cradling her tightly to his chest he looked over at his brother, 'she's six months old in two days time.'

'Six months ... Dean what is going on?' Sam slowly forced himself to sit up, swaying dizzily he grabbed hold of the edge of the bed until he could sit without toppling over, 'why an innocent baby? Dean why Issy? I mean unless she's...'

'Don't say it Sammy, just don't say it.' Dean growled, 'look we both need sleep otherwise we're not gonna be any good for Issy or anyone, it'll be dawn in a few hours.'

'What about the baby?'

'She's staying with me Dude, she's staying with me.' Dean brushed a kiss on Issy's head and cuddled her even tighter, 'no one is taking her from me Sam no one.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tell me what you saw again.'

'I told you, the younger brother had a violent nightmare.'

'So?'

'No, you're not listening to me, the nightmare manifested itself on him, it was like he was being tortured or something and then the injuries just appeared on him, blood and all.'

'Anything else?'

'Isabelle woke with his screams, I appeared for her but then the older one ... Dean saw me I had no option but...'

'I understand but I know you stayed so what happened then?'

'The younger brother woke in a lot of pain and then he collapsed and had a vision, another violent one, he said that it felt like someone didn't want him to see the vision.'

'Are they aware of?'

'Isabelle, they are working it out ... they have realised that she is six months old in a couple of days, they are hunting now it is only going to be a matter of time before they finish putting it all together.'

'Then we must make sure that they don't.'

'What of Isabelle?'

'She is still safer with Dean at the moment.'

'But for how long? If he continues to search for you and hunt for the demon then...'

'He will not find me until it is time.'

'Merci I counsel you to think hard about this, surely it would be better to join with the Winchesters to protect her.'

'No, no this is the way to go, I have to protect her at all costs and this is the only way I know how to do it.'

'Merci please contact Dean, perhaps if you make contact he will stop searching so hard to find you.'

'I ... I can't, it will be too hard to see Dean again.'

'He knows you as someone else doesn't he.'

'Why umm why did you say that?'

'He does not know the name of Merci, he has no recollection of ever meeting you or fathering the wee one.'

'It seems like a lifetime ago.'

'You still care for him don't you.'

'Yes I guess I do, well after all he is Isabelle's daddy.'

'No I can sense it, you feel more than you admit for him.'

'Well there is no use dwelling on it coz it will never happen between us.'

'Are you so sure Merci? You have a child.'

'A child that was predestined to be fathered by Dean Winchester and myself there was nothing I could have done to change that.'

'Merci listen to yourself, you are allowed to have a little happiness. You are allowed to have someone in your life.'

'Please go back to her and take care.'

'Merci.'

'Please you must go before they find you here.'

'Merci please let me help you.'

'No, no please just go look after my daughter and her new family.'

'I don't want to leave you like this.'

'Like what?'

'Ready to sacrifice yourself literally.'

'Azzy go please Isabelle needs you to watch over her.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finished dressing the baby while Sam had yet another shower, he was still so quiet it worried Dean and the fact that this was his third shower it wasn't natural.

'I have the coolest baby in the world.' He grinned down at Issy as he finished doing up her little jeans and tied the bandana around her head. 'Just too cool Issy.'

Isabelle giggled happily staring at him with her wide eyes, her new front tooth showed off as she smiled even more when he picked her up. She ran her chubby little hands over his face and then gave him a big sloppy kiss. 'Eww Issy drool city.' He laughed, 'Hey Sammy you alright in there?'

'Yeah fine.' Sam answered slowly and barely audible.

'Come on Dude, we getting hungry out here.' Dean complained, 'it's breakfast time.'

'Okay.' Was the only reply he received.

'Issy when your Uncle wants to be frustratingly quiet and sulky man he can really pull it off.' Dean said as he strapped her into the stroller and gave her a teething ring to chew on while he finished getting organised.

Sam finally appeared from the bathroom, already dressed his damp hair brushed out of his eyes and slicked back opened his face up, showing the dark circles around his eyes, the redness rimming them and the pallor of his skin.

'Dude are you alright?' Dean asked concerned at the sight of his brother.

'Kinda hurts but I'll be okay.' Sam admitted pulling out a pair of sunglasses, 'so we gonna go get some food or what.'

'Or what, Sam what's up with the shades?'

'Eyes hurt in the light.' Sam admitted, 'so we going or not?'

Shaking his head exasperated with Sam's constant stubbornness Dean pushed the stroller out of the door and headed towards the road, 'let's walk it's a beautiful day...' His words trailing off as he turned around and saw Sam just standing next to the door, his hand still on the door knob. 'Sammy what is it?'

'There's someone else here Dean.' Sam said quietly, 'I can feel them.'

'Good or bad?'

'It's Azuraus, the translucent being we saw.'

'Where is she?'

'Ah right next to Isabelle.'

'Where are you lady?' Dean demanded staring around wildly.

Open-mouthed Dean watched her materialise next to the pram, slowly she took on a corporeal form, standing tall and slender, with waist length white hair and round green eyes, a cat's eyes.

'Hello Dean, Sam.' She spoke smiling slightly, her voice sounding almost lyrical. 'It is nice to formally meet you.'

'Ah hi, it's Azuraus isn't it?' Sam said stepping closer to Dean, 'we saw you watching over Isabelle.'

'She is a special child.'

'Special or not what do you want with my daughter and what do you have to do with all of this?'

'I can answer some of your many questions but first umm, could I have something to wear for now?'

The two boys blinked owlishly at her in time, almost comically as they realised for the first time, that she was standing naked in the morning light. Within a few minutes she was dressed in a pair of Sam's track pants with the legs rolled up and one of Dean's long sleeved T-shirts.

Grumbling under his breath Dean pushed the stroller ahead of the newcomer and Sam, not wanting her to be close to Isabelle until he knew exactly who she was. He gave a short sharp laugh at the thought of how paternal and protective he had become of the baby in just a few days.

Azuraus and Sam walked in companionable silence behind Dean, each lost in their own thoughts until Sam looked up at his brother's back and sighed deeply, 'you know who Isabelle's Mum is don't you.'

'Yes.'

'You were the one who placed her in the car to begin with?'

'Yes.'

'What are you Azuraus?'

'I am ... Isabelle's animal spirit guide.' She replied glancing up at the handsome young man, 'I am usually in my animal form but it is easier to deal with being solid like this.'

'Animal spirit guide?' Sam stopped and turned to stare down at her, 'what kind of spirit?'

'A good one Sam I promise, I am a cat in true form.' She admitted shyly, 'how did you know I was with you? I mean I didn't...'

'I could feel you.' Sam said simply, 'we had better catch up with Dean and the baby.'

'Sam why are you so sad?' she asked placing a hand on his chest, 'I can sense your pain and sadness.'

'It's fine, I'm fine we had better catch up.' Sam frowned and moved away from her touch. 'If I know Dean he'll be cursing us from here until Sunday if we hold him up.'

'Why?'

'He's hungry.' Sam said as he looked over to where he last saw Dean and Isabelle. 'Where are they?'

'They were just there...' Azuraus pointed, 'Sam look.'

'Dean?' Sam cried out as he saw his brother lying on the ground, the stroller lying upturned next to him. 'No Dean!' Running over to him, Sam held his breath as he gently rolled Dean over, 'Dean?'

'Sam the baby's gone.' Azuraus said as she inspected the pram, 'there's blood.'

'I think it's Dean's.' Sam said without looking up as he inspected the wound in Dean's chest. A small throwing knife was still embedded in Dean's flesh, the silver hilt glinting in the sunlight. 'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean asked squeezing his eyes closed he gasped with the pain, 'Isabelle?'

'She's gone Dean.' Sam admitted in a soft voice.

'No.' Dean pushed Sam's hands away and tried to sit up, gritting his teeth he grunted against the firestorm of pain in his upper chest, gradually he opened one eye and then the other as he clung to Sam's shirt and waited for the dizziness to pass.

'Dean I have to get you to the hospital.' Sam said trying to blink back his own tears.

'No, no Sammy you do it, take me back to the motel and you stitch it up, no hospitals.'

'Dean.'

'No I mean it Sam.' Dean snapped and then he turned his head and stared at Azuraus hate blazing in his eyes, 'what did you do? Where's my daughter?'

'I-I didn't do anything, I am here to help.'

'No, no you appear and my daughter disappears I want to know now.'

'Dean please, you're bleeding all over the place.' Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and propped his brother up, 'we can fight and lay blame later but for now we have to get out of here. Azuraus can you get the stroller please?'

'Sammy.'

'No Dean, let's just get back to the motel room and patch you up first and then we go and bring Issy home.' Sam said, the tone of his voice reaffirming his stance, he was taking charge and there was no argument to be made on it.

Dean looked up at Sam, sweat dripping down his face as he struggled to stay standing. 'We are so gonna talk about your tone Dude.' Dean ground out as he stumbled and twisted his hands into Sam's shirt even tighter.

'Yeah, yeah whatever, for now just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.'

'Sammy, they took Issy…they took my daughter.' Dean said his voice sounding defeated and filled with an eternal weariness.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hi all sorry it has taken so long in posting this next chapter but, it is Spring here in Australia and couple that with being in the middle of a harsh drought ... well sinus season is well and truly here. Been battling my own fever this week, but as long as my hands don't get too sweaty I will see how I go writing this chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

Sam finished taping down the gauze pad over the newly stitched wound; thankfully, it was not as deep as they first thought. He passed a couple of mild pain killers to Dean and then wearily went to wash his hands again. He stopped for a moment and stared down at the empty cot, anger fuelling his bone-weary body, 'we're gonna find her and bring her back Dean.' He promised turning around to face his brother, his hazel eyes blazing with fury, 'I promise we're going to bring her back.'

'Sam, who would ... where, is she?' Dean snarled, 'where's that so-called spirit?'

'She disappeared just after we got you back here, I don't think she was involved Dean.'

'No? Well where is she then?'

'I really don't know.' Sam frowned and tilted his head as he felt a now familiar feeling, 'but I have a feeling that we're about to find out.' He turned to face Azuraus who stood just inside the door.

'What the fuck have you done to my daughter?' Dean screamed forgetting his stab wound he tried to sit up and get out of bed, intent on forcing information out of her.

'Dean!' Sam warned his brother going quickly to his brother's side he pushed him gently back onto the bed, 'no moving.'

'Dude this tone of yours I dunno.' Dean muttered, turning his attention back to the spirit? 'Well? I'm waiting ... I aint Sammy honey I don't particularly like you.'

'I know where Isabelle is.' Azuraus admitted unable to look at Dean, 'I followed the link I have with her.'

'And? So far I don't hear a lot coming from you.'

'They do have her and Merci.'

'Do I have to beat it out of you?' Dean snarled, his chest hurt like hell and the spirit was playing with him.

'I am not playing with you.' Azuraus snapped staring at him, 'I am trying to explain something that is very difficult for me to ... translate.'

'How did ... okay translate what?'

'I see things but they are not like what you see.' Azuraus tried to explain but instead she started to fade away.

'Hey where you going?' Dean demanded.

'I – ah when I get stressed I fade.' Azuraus whispered, 'please just let me tell you what I saw without anymore interruption.'

'Dean please just let her talk.' Sam said so quietly that both of them turned their attention to Sam.

'Sammy? What ... what is it?' Dean paled when he saw his brother, he had been so angry and so intent on grilling the spirit he had forgotten Sam.

'Nothing, just so tired that's all.' Sam admitted rubbing his eyes with his fingers, 'I can feel something but I dunno what.'

'What do you see Sam?' Azuraus asked as she solidified completely once more, 'relax and let it come to you.'

Sam tensed as he felt the attention like a hot poker in his face, 'umm I'm just gonna go ... ah to the bathroom.' He got out as he pulled himself up and ran to the bathroom, 'you two don't kill each other.' He shot back over his shoulder.

When he slammed the door shut he leant against it and heaved a big sigh of relief feeling the tenseness leave him immediately. Sliding down the door, he rested his aching head against it and tried to put things in order in his mind.

Someone tried to kill Dean and stole Isabelle; they have a crazy animal spirit hanging around with them and a missing Merci who is most likely a prisoner of whoever took Isabelle.

'Sam you okay?' Dean called from the other side of the door; sighing Sam hauled himself up and leant heavily against the basin. 'Sam?' Dean called sounding even more worried.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Sam answered but as he stared at his own reflection in the cracked mirror, he wondered if he was really fine.

'Sam if you don't appear soon I am coming in to check on you.' Dean snapped making Sam smile slightly, he could see his brother pacing in front of the door itching to find out what was going on.

'What is going on Sam?' He muttered aloud then he splashed water on his face, popped a couple of pain killers for his growing headache, and went to open the door.

Dean stood barely two paces away staring angrily at the door almost willing it to open when Sam finally reappeared. He took in the large rings under Sam's eyes, the paleness of his face and the tell-tale lines around his eyes of a headache.

'Where's Azuraus?' Sam asked avoiding the inquiring look on Dean's face.

'She left a while ago, Dude you've been in there for over an hour.' Dean softened his voice when he saw the look of confusion growing on Sam's face, 'what happened?'

'Over an hour?' Sam shook his head, 'only a few minutes surely.'

'Nope I thought you had fallen asleep coz there was no noise or anything.' Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and watched Sam closely. 'Did you have another vision?'

'No, no nothing like that.' Sam shook his head, 'I was really in there for over an hour?'

'Sammy start making sense Dude or I am taking you to the hospital for a check up.'

'Says he who wouldn't go and get his own injury looked at.' Sam snapped back. 'Sorry Man, I gotta killer headache, so what else did Azuraus say?'

'She saw Issy and said that she's alright being looked after by some woman but she saw Merci as well.'

'Where?'

'In a dark room, she's not so good.' Dean said still watching Sam closely, 'Sam what is it Dude and don't tell me you're fine coz I can see that you're not.'

'Dean I – I ah really don't know, just so tired.' Sam admitted wincing as the headache started to intensify again, 'ah my head ... hurts ... Dean.' He collapsed to his knees holding his head, 'ahh stop it Dean please stop it hurting.' Tears escaped from his eyes as he squeezed them closed trying to block out the blinding light. 'The light Dude the light.'

_The images slowly came into focus, a cot next to a window with a mobile of butterflies over it. A window open with a breeze flowing in through lace curtains. Warm spring weather he could smell the daisies._

_A shadow lurked behind the door slamming it shut and moved towards him, gliding on air it raised a hand and sent him smashing against the wall winding him. Then slowly he felt himself lifted upwards propelled to the ceiling and across until he hung over the cot. He could see a young dark haired woman huddled in a corner, her wrists trapped in metal cuffs, her pitifully thin body shaking with sobs she seemed oblivious to what was happening around her._

_He could feel the breeze wash over him, filling the room with the scent of daisies before it changed, and all he could smell was an acrid stench of burning sulphur. He choked on the foul stench, his tears falling down on the baby sleeping in the cot. Isabelle slept soundly when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, a smile on the infants face as she recognised him. A blinding pain blasted through him he could feel a knife slicing his abdomen open and the blood flowing freely, he tried to scream but something cut across his throat silencing him._

_He watched in horror, feeling his life force leave him as the shadowy figure picked Isabelle up and played with her, making tiny flames dance in front of her eyes. Another voice caught his attention weakly he tried to focus on another body huddled in a corner opposite the young woman. Dean lay curled in a ball, his body shaking in pain, wearing only his jeans, and his body laced with long bleeding welts; he watched the shadow playing with Isabelle and he cried out in frustration and anger. Unable to free himself he had to lie in his own blood and watch the demon take his baby away in a flash of flames._

Sam blinked and let out a hoarse cry, tears streamed down his face and his throat bore a red welt starting from under one ear and ending under the other. Panicked he pulled up his T-shirt and stared at the welt on his stomach. 'What the fuck.'

'Sammy, Sam come on Dude breath just breath and calm down.' Dean had to force himself to keep his own voice steady when he saw the marks appear on his brother's body.

'We have to find them now Dean.' Sam's voice came out hoarse and rough, 'Merci and Issy, he has them.'

'Whoa slow down Sammy, we are gonna go get them back but I need you to be honest and tell me exactly what you saw.'

'Dean I ah.'

'No Sam I know when you try and play down the vision thinking to protect me but not this time I need you to be totally honest and tell me what you saw.'

'I ah, okay a room, like a nursery ... the cot with a mobile of butterflies ... open window, umm breeze and the smell of daisies.' Sam half smiled at the memory it felt so good to begin with, then as he finished explaining the vision he no longer smiled. 'Then it changed, the demon ... the shadow, was there he slammed the door shut and, and umm pushed me up against the wall, and ah.' Sam stood up and ran his hand through his hair; he couldn't stop the shaking as the vision scorched itself into his memory, nightmare fodder. 'He pushed me up onto the ceiling until I was over the cot.'

Sam I...'

'Isabelle was in the cot sleeping then she woke up and smiled at me.' Sam kept talking, his eyes starting to glaze over as he spoke, 'I – I felt the knife cut my stomach, and then when I tried to yell I felt my throat being cut. I could see Merci she was chained and huddled in a corner sobbing and out of it, you were in another corner, you – you were pretty cut up and bleeding badly, demanding that he give Issy back, he ah picked her up out of the crib and they disappeared in a large flame.' The words tumbled out, as Sam finished recounting what he saw wanting to finish as quickly as possible.

'Fuck Dude.' Dean breathed his eyes wide open and his own breathing harsh and forced. 'Okay focus, Merci could you see her clearly.'

'Yeah, uh very pretty, black hair, really long and she had a tattoo.'

'Tattoo of a Celtic crescent moon on the base of her neck?' Dean finished for him.

'Yeah her hair was pushed to the side and I could see it clearly, Dude do you remember Merci?'

'Yeah except her name aint Merci, well it wasn't when I went out with her.' Dean admitted, 'why didn't I think of her before?'

'Who Dean?'

'Ah sorry Dude, her name's Meredith Larousse we went out for a couple of months then bang she was gone, vanished just like that.'

'She dumped you?' Sam gave a little chuckle, 'what did you do?'

'Nothing, actually I was going to tell her everything about us.'

'Like you did with Cassie?'

'Meredith was different Dude, she was umm into what we did, her Dad was a hunter that's how we met. Dad knew her Dad.'

'So how come you never told me about her?'

'Dude do we have to go there again?'

'Okay so what made Meredith spook like that when you were going out?'

'Dunno, I hadn't long broken up with Cassie I guess I was a little commitment phobic.' Dean frowned when Sam let out a snort and started to laugh, 'Sammy focus.'

'I would never believe you to be commitment phobic.' Sam laughed, 'ahh sorry Dude.'

'My guess would be ... ah fuck Sam she must have found out she was pregnant.'

'Oh dude, I am sorry.' Sam said feeling for his older brother.

'She must have thought she was protecting me, as well as herself and the baby.'

'So why find you now? I mean Issy is five months old why wait until now to lay it on you about being a daddy?'

'Because she knew that the demon was after her.' Azuraus answered as she materialised in front of the two brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this update but I had to finish up three assessments to hand in this week and one was an essay on schools of theory in literature ... now I know what I prefer to write but if I want my Diploma well I guess I do have to prioritise!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

Merci nursed Isabelle rocking the baby gently until she once again slept, her heart broke as she watched her daughter, and she could see so much of Dean in her already.

Dean, the thought of him made her cringe inwardly, she should never have involved him now he knows about Issy it won't take him long to put it all together.

'What do I do know?' She whispered brushing a kiss on her daughter's downy head, 'I wish your father was here.'

'Your wish is about to come true Meredith.' A loud masculine voice boomed through the room, waking Isabelle instantly making her cry in fright.

'What do you want?' Merci asked as she desperately tried to sooth the infant.

'Oh I want to see this little family reunited.' Laughter sounded in the voice.

'Why? What does it matter who we are?'

'It matters because both you and Winchester are the off-spring of hunters and are both hunters yourselves. You see both of you seem to possess greater skills than your own fathers.'

'Again why?'

'All in good time, I have brought the child to you to care for while I wait for Dean to mount his tragically heroic rescue attempt.'

'What you are going to do to him?' Merci cried out but her only answer was silence, glancing down she stared into the wide knowing eyes of Isabelle. 'Oh baby where's your daddy?' Isabelle smiled and gurgled when she heard Daddy, he won't be far away. 'I bet your daddy bought you this T-shirt and jeans.' Merci smiled at the outfit, the tiny black Metallica T-shirt, and dark blue baby jeans. 'I bet that he even got you a little leather jacket.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rubbed the back of his neck; exhaustion had started to spread its tentacles through his long body. Yawning he stood up and stretched as he glanced at his watch. It was nearing 2am, Dean slept soundly in bed, getting badly needed rest after Sam snuck a couple of extra strong pain killers into his coffee, just enough to make him to tired to stay awake.

Azuraus perched on the kitchen bench seemed to be resting although with animal spirits its hard to work out. The computer screen blinked with the various searches going on, it was going to be another ten minutes at least so Sam decided to go and get a coffee from the vending machine, not wanting to wake Dean by making a pot in their kitchenette.

Once outside the room he stopped and inhaled a deep breath of the clean fresh air, reviving his sleep deprived body and mind; hell even his soul benefited this time.

Footsteps behind him made Sam freeze and to listen intently for any further sounds of a possible attack. His fingers brushed the small knife nestled in its sheath on his belt, slowly he straightened and made a show of sipping his coffee before making his way back to the motel room. The wind picked up and swirled pieces of rubbish and fallen leaves along the ground and Sam's feet, smiling and berating himself for being such a baby he balanced the coffee cup while digging for the keys to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean yawned and stretched, glancing across the room he noticed that Sam's bed hadn't been slept in, still neatly made with a few of Sam's things strewn across it. The laptop still connected to the Internet beeped interminably signally the long finished searches.

Frowning he slipped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom door, knocking first he tried the handle and opened it to discover the bathroom empty and no signs of recent use.

'Sam?' He called out, panic rising in his chest, 'Sam where the fuck are you?'

'Mmm what's the matter?' Azuraus asked as she pulled herself back to her corporeal body.

'Where's Sam?'

'He was there on the computer last time I looked.' The spirit answered, 'Dean I can't feel him.'

'Sam?' Dean yelled again as he ran for the door, swinging it open he stood scanning the car park with his gaze, the impala was still parked outside so Sam didn't go anywhere in the car, then it caught Dean's eye. A dark wet stain on the doorstep next to the dropped cardboard coffee cup, he must have dropped a full cup ... then Dean looked closer one stain was the spilt coffee but the other stain made him hold his breath unconsciously, dark red, thick and sticky a pool of blood against the wall just above it a spray of blood arced across the dirty almost white walls.

'Dean what is it?' the spirit asked as she peered over the man's shoulder.

'They've taken Sam.' He snarled as the realisation hit him, 'how? How did he get passed you?'

'I was ... hey you were asleep too.'

'Yeah but you're supposed to be a guardian spirit or something, why weren't you guarding him.'

'I am not assigned to Sam.' Azuraus said her voice filled with defiance.

'Yeah well we know just how a bang up job of guarding Isabelle don't we.' Dean snapped pushing past the sprite.

'Dean I ...' Azuraus started and then stopped herself, Dean was right she had failed all of them. 'So what are we going to do about it?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes gradually, letting his sight come into focus before he opened them completely. His head thumped unmercifully, like a tiny man was drilling a hole into his skull and then making it bigger with a hammer.

Blinking he gazed around at his new surroundings, _well this isn't Kansas._ The thought drifted through his mind as he let his awareness grow again.

'Are you alright?' A soft feminine voice came from the shadows; slowly Sam turned his head and tried to focus on who spoke.

'Who ... who are you?' His voice sounded thick and slurred to his ears.

'My name is Meredith but most people call me...'

'Merci?'

'Yeah how do you know?'

'I'm ah Sam ... Dean's brother.'

'Dean? Dean Winchester?'

'Yep that's my brother.'

'He told me a lot about you Sam, weren't you at Stanford or somewhere?'

'Yeah I was – ah a long story, and until recently I didn't know you even existed.'

Sam looked up when he heard the baby cry, 'Issy?' He smiled as he painfully got to his feet and had to wait until the dizziness passed then he lurched towards the cot.

'Hey Issy I have missed you.' He said smiling down at his niece; Isabelle stopped crying and gurgled happily at the sight of her uncle's face. Tenderly Sam picked the baby up and cradled her close to his chest, 'oh how I have missed you.'

Merci watched the scene between the tall young man and her daughter, uncle and niece the connection was evident already even though they had barely time together, _what would she be like when Dean comes? Would she still even want me? _

Still dizzy Sam managed to make it to the bed before his knees gave out, Isabelle let out a little gasp and reached up to plant a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek wanting to help him.

'So Sam how did you manage to get here?' Merci asked her voice sharp, 'where's Dean?'

'I ah went out to get a coffee from the vending machine near our motel room.' Sam explained keeping his gaze fixed on Isabelle, 'I thought someone followed me but there was no one there, or well I thought so but well I don't remember anything else except for waking up here a few minutes ago.'

'Did you see who attacked you?'

'No, no just a strange wind and then it all goes black.'

'Sam you have a pretty bad head injury by the look of the amount of blood on you especially your collar.'

Sam lifted a shaking hand and cautiously probed the back of his neck, he could feel the stickiness and warmth of fresh blood, he still bled from the wound. 'Merci would you mind?'

Merci frowned but went over to Sam and checked the back of his head, 'you have a pretty nasty gash just above your right ear,' she started mindful of every wince and shudder he made when she touched his injuries. 'Sam I – I'm not sure but just above the cut there's ... an indent or something I have a feeling Sam that you might have a skull fracture or at least a very deep bruise forming.'

'Thanks.' Sam moved his head away from her touch, 'ah I think you had better take Issy.' He said as he stood up swaying unsteadily.

'Sam you've gone awfully pale what's wrong?' Merci asked as she took her baby and stared up at him.

'I ah don't feel so ...' Sam pitched forward, unconscious blood dribbling from his nose he collapsed onto the bed. Merci let out a small cry and hurried to put Isabelle in her cot so she could check Sam out properly.

Ten minutes later she managed to roll Sam's inert body over onto his back and up further until his head rested on the pillows, although his extra long legs still hung over the edge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean paced the small motel room like a caged predator, Azuraus sat silently in a corner watching him, the anger radiating from him made her quiver and start to shimmer from transparent to her human form, occasionally flashing into a large cat.

The ringing of Dean's mobile phone startled the both of them, with a low growl Dean snatched up the phone, 'what?'

'Dean?' A young woman spoke, her voice familiar.

'Merci?' Dean asked his anger starting to dissipate.

'Dean oh thank the Gods I have found you.' Merci wept, 'I have to be quick I found Sam's mobile still in his pocket.'

'Sam?' Dean's heart sank at the mention of his brother's name. 'Is he?'

'He's unconscious but alive, they have the three of us, me, Sam and Issy, I – I'm not sure but I think that they are using us as a trap for you.'

'Do you know ...?'

'I have to go Dean they're coming.' Merci interrupted him and suddenly the connection was dead.

'Merci?' Dean whispered but he knew she was gone, hopefully they didn't find her on the mobile.

'Dean?' Azuraus asked timidly, 'what is it?'

'They have all of them, that was Merci she found Sam's mobile and was able to make a quick call.'

'Sam?'

'He's unconscious but alive.' Dean answered automatically as his mind processed the hurried conversation with Merci. 'Issy and Merci are alright.'

'So what do we do now?'

'What do you mean we?'

'We are gonna work together whether you like it or not.' Azuraus declared stubbornly jutting her chin forward and balling her fists on her hips. 'I can follow you anyway so you may as well get used to me being here.'

'Argh that's all I need, a female Sam!'


	8. Chapter 8

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

CHAPTER 8

Sam opened his eyes and squinted over at Merci and Isabelle, they sat on the floor just under the window, playing happily. Gradually as his awareness grew, he realised that they were no longer in the stark room he had originally gained consciousness. Now, now, they were in a bright bedroom, with twin beds and plenty of room for the cot, a large window complete with white lace curtains finished the picture-perfect scene.

'Ah Merci?' Sam said his voice barely above a whisper, 'where are we now?'

'They moved us while you were passed out.' Merci said as she picked up Isabelle and came closer to Sam, 'we're still locked in but at least it is a little more comfortable and bright, much better for Isabelle.'

The baby cooed happily, when she saw Sam reaching out her chubby arms for him to take her. Pale and shaky Sam managed to slide up in the bed a little to take his niece and prop her up against his pillows in the crook of his elbow. Having the baby in such close proximity made Sam feel a lot better already.

'Have they said anything to you yet?' He asked smothering a yelp when Isabelle slipped his finger into her mouth and bit down with her new tooth.

'No, they just came into the room and dragged us out, they picked you up between three of them and shifted us here, then they brought in the few things we had.'

'And no word at all?'

'Nope nothing, I know that they unsettled Isabelle just by being close to her.'

'Well that is understandable.' Sam smiled brushing a tender kiss on Isabelle's downy soft hair, 'ah Merci I think you had better take her.'

'Sam you okay?'

'Don't feel the best, that's all I might lie down again for a while.'

'Sure no probs.' Merci picked her daughter up and settled her in her cot with a bottle before going back to check on Sam. 'Oh honey you are burning up.' She gasped feeling his forehead, 'how's the head?'

'Foggy.' Sam tried to shrug it off but winced with pain instead.

Just then the door swung open and two large men strode in, they glanced at Merci and then over to the cot before coming to a halt next to Sam's bed.

'What do you think you're doing?' Merci demanded placing herself between them and the injured young man.

'Get out of the way bitch.' The one closest to her snarled sending her reeling backwards with a hard slap across her face, dizzily she sat on the other bed and tried to work out in her own mind what had just happened.

The two beefed up men roughly grabbed Sam by the arms and pulled him out of the bed, without another word or glance to Merci they half-carried, half-dragged Sam out of the room locking the door after them.

'Leave him alone.' Merci shouted banging on the door but stopped when Isabelle started to cry, scared with the noise and what had just happened. 'Sh it's okay Issy uncle Sam will be fine.' She tried to sooth the baby but wondered just who she was really trying to comfort, herself, or her daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared down at the package left for him at in the motel's reception, wrapped in brown paper it had his name and room number scrawled on it in pencil and that was it.

Sighing heavily Dean made his way back to his room, the package suddenly feeling like a ton of bricks in his hands.

'What is it Dean?' Azuraus asked when she saw his face and then the parcel in his hands.

'Not sure,' he muttered as he slowly sat down on the bed and turned the parcel over in his hands before opening it. As he ripped the paper a CD disk toppled out, coupled with a piece of paper and a map.

Moving mechanically Dean went to the laptop and slid the disk into the drive and waited for it to load, an image of Sam came into focus making Dean hold his breath and fight down his rising anger.

Sam appeared to be unconscious and lying in a bed with a blanket pulled up over him, the camera panned around the room and showed Merci and Isabelle playing quietly in the room. The image faded into another one then and he saw Sam again. This time his brother stood in front of the camera. His blue-green eyes blazing with anger stared into the camera lens defiantly. 'That's Sam.' He muttered softly.

The camera zoomed back a bit to show Sam's entire body, he stood swaying slightly with his arms stretched above him, ropes tight around his wrists and anchored in a large silver ring suspended from the ceiling. Dean's look of concern morphed into a mask of pure rage as he saw the bruises ringing Sam's throat. He had dried blood down the side of his neck and his hair looked matted in it.

'So Dean here is the deal.' A strange voice came from the disk, sounding tinny in the speakers of the laptop. 'We have your family, your brother here, your child's mother, and your child. Seems like we hold all of the cards. But do we? I am offering an exchange your family for your submission. Now I can hear you ask why ... why you? That I will explain at a later date, for now, you are the dangerous Winchester currently and for things to go ahead as planned we need you to be submissive and agreeable. If you have any doubt of our intentions please watch the little show we have for your viewing pleasure or displeasure whatever it may be. I will finish up now with this one last piece of information; enclosed with the disk is a map and further instructions for you. Tomorrow morning at 7am, you are to leave the motel and follow the instructions without deviation or contacting the police. I will know if you do.'

The camera zoomed in on Sam a little more, Dean watched in silent horror as a heavily-muscled man stepped into view, he stood close to Sam and ran his hand down his victim's bare chest dragging his nails through the tender skin. Sam visibly flinched and ground his teeth together to stop crying out.

Then the man moved around Sam, keeping his hand in contact at all times he stood behind the younger man and laughed deep in his throat. Smiling at the camera, he kept molesting Sam, letting his hands roam over the lithe form, caressing and teasing. Then he gripped Sam's hair and pulled back viciously, Sam's breathing started to become erratic as he struggled to free himself from his molester.

Dean wanted to throw the computer across the room and smash the disk, but he kept watching for Sam's sake, swearing revenge on all those who touch his family but especially the one who was on the screen tormenting and assaulting his baby brother.

His stomach started to somersault and threaten to expel its contents as he watched the man nip and bite at Sam's exposed throat while one hand twisted cruelly in hair and the other hand openly abusing him. Suddenly he let go of Sam and moved out of the frame, Dean watched fearfully and praying to all of the Gods, he could think of that, that was it but then another man moved in front of the camera and used Sam as though he was a punching bag.

The beating went on for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, then the camera zoomed up to Sam's battered face and closed in and up until his face was the only thing in focus. Sam stared deep into the camera with defiance still flaring in his sea-green eyes.

Dean slammed the laptop shut and picking up a chair he threw it across the room frustrated.

'Dean I ah can check on them for you.' The animal spirit said watching Dean fearfully.

Just then his mobile rang making both of them jump startled.

'What?' Dean growled as he clicked it open.

'Dean it's Merci again.'

'Merci are you alright? Issy? Sam?'

'Issy is fine, I'm fine but they have taken Sam away and I don't know where he is.'

'Listen carefully Merci, I just got a disk delivered, they showed the three of you together and then they ... they ... tortured Sam.'

'Oh Gods Dean, this is all my fault.'

'No, no it's not it's my fault Merci and I will get you guys out of this okay.'

'Dean they're coming I have to go.'

'Merci I ...' Dean started but the phone clicked and was dead.

'Dean what about the...'

'Where's the instructions?' Dean asked his voice still dripping with restrained anger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men dropped Sam onto his bed and without any acknowledgement to Merci or the baby, they left laughing softly.

'Sam?' Merci cried as she ran to his side, carefully helping him back onto the bed properly. He was covered in black spongy bruises, had long scratch marks down his chest and stomach but it was the vacant look in his eyes that worried her. 'Sam come on look at me, what did they do to you?'

'Merci?' He rasped, 'thirsty.' She carefully held a glass of water to his lips and cupped her hand under his head while he took several sips, savouring each cool droplet.

'I need to check you okay.' She said tenderly probing his injuries especially his original head injury. 'Oh Sam I am so sorry.'

'They, they did this to trap Dean we have to ... to get ... to ... him.' Sam finished speaking between gasps for air, 'damn ... it ... hurts.'

'Sam, I have your mobile ... we can call Dean back.'

'My phone?' Sam blinked and grimaced a small smile, 'where?'

Merci pulled it out from under her mattress and passed it over to Sam, who fumbled slightly and then managed to open it and hit the speed dial button for Dean's number.

'Dean?' He whispered hoarsely, not sure, if he heard Dean's voice or not.

'Sammy? Sammy is that you?'

'Yeah man ... you ... alright?'

'Me? Fuck it Sam what about you?'

'Be ... alright ... trap ... Dean.'

'I know I got their little message.'

'You ... saw?'

'Ah yeah I did Sammy, do you know who is running the show?'

'N-n-no ... s-s-stay ... in ... shadows.' Sam ground out, his frustration growing as fast as his strength was fading.

'Hang in there Sammy, we're gonna get you guys out of there.'

'No ... D-D-D-Dean ... trap.' Sam cried out but then the phone went silent.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out.

Just then, another voice sounded in the phone. 'I am sorry Dean but Sam seems rather tied up at the moment.'


	9. Chapter 9

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

'I am gonna kill you fuckers nice and slowly, bring you back and then kill you again.' Dean yelled into his mobile, 'put Sam back on the phone.'

'Sorry no can do Dean my boy, just do as we told you and nothing more will happen to dear Samuel, your daughter or her mother.'

'You bastard.'

'Takes one to know one, and Dean we know we don't have to tell you no cops or feds don't we.'

'Cut the bullshit, I know what I have to do.' Dean snarled as the phone went dead.

'Dean?' Azuraus asked timidly not wanting to be at the end of the human's explosive temper. 'Dean what happened?'

'They found Sam with the mobile.' Dean grunted still staring down at the small device in his hand. 'We have to find them before the morning Az, can you do your thing and see if you can find out exactly where they are holding them?'

'What are you going to do Dean?'

'Get ready.' Dean looked up at the spirit, his face devoid of any emotion, his eyes flat and dull as his rage focused inward. From the view of any observer he looked completely calm and in control all except for the small nerve ticking next to his eye and the slight tremor running through his fingers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci stared miserably at the empty cot, she clutched her baby tightly to her breasts, terrified that if she let go then someone would take her away for ever. Isabelle seemed to understand exactly what was happening and cuddled deep into her mother's shoulder trying to comfort her the best way a five month old could.

Sam watched the scene silently, his arms cramped and ached with tension he couldn't release, this time they tied his hands behind his back with sharp thin wire, if he struggled it cut into his skin like a knife. His ankles trussed together with the same wire also had a weight tied to them and hung over the end of the bed, effectively holding him in place.

'We're gonna get out of this Merci.' He whispered not daring to speak any louder, 'Dean will find us.'

'I don't understand any of this, they want Dean but they took me first and then Issy, it's almost like they just want to set him up and then...'

'Yeah I get that feeling too, there's a reason why they targeted Issy, I mean it's not like everyone knows that Dean's a daddy.' Sam agreed thoughtfully, he felt a shudder of relief flood through him, finally being able to focus on something more than the pain and discomfort roaring through his tortured frame.

'Why Sam? I mean Issy is only a baby, she's just a baby.'

'The demon, the one that killed my mum, he attacked the day I turned six months old, then there were others targeted all on the day they turned six months ... just like Issy next week isn't it?'

'Oh Gods Sam they're not going to use Issy are they? I mean summon the demon or something using her like that?'

'Not sure but it is plausible, I still don't understand how they found out about her.' Sam shook his head wincing with the flash of pain accompanying the movement.

'What are we gonna do Sam?' Merci wept her tears falling onto the baby making her whimper as well.

'Hey Issy baby it's okay, we're gonna be okay.' Sam called over to the infant, her little head lifting and turning at the sound of his voice.

Merci stood up and carried her over to Sam, laying her gently onto the bed next to him, propping her up on the pillows so her head rested on his shoulders. 'Thanks.' Sam murmured brushing a kiss on Isabelle's downy soft hair.

The door swung open just then startling all three of the prisoners, 'well, well aint this a pretty sight.'

'What do you want now?' Sam snarled his hazel green eyes flashing with defiance.

'Doesn't concern you Winchester.' One of the guards snapped as he grabbed Merci and dragged her out of the room.

'Sam?' she cried twisting her head to stare at the young man and her child, 'Sam?'

'Shut up and get moving.' A large hand cuffed the back of her head dazing her.

One of the others strode over to the bed where Sam lay and stood next to it staring down at the baby with a thoughtful look and then he shook his head and reached across Sam removing the wire from his wrists.

'Thanks.' Sam ground out as pins and needles shot through his released arms, but before he could react, the man gripped his left wrist and fastened it to the bed-head with the wire.

'Can't have you trying to do anything stupid, but well the baby can't do much can she without you being able to use at least one arm.'

'Gee you're all heart.' Sam glared up at the man before turning his attention to his niece. Merci watched the two of them with a blank look on her face as they led her out of the room and locked the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci shook her head and smiled at her men as they walked into the living area, stretching she rubbed her head, 'did you have to hit me so hard?'

'Had to make it look real Merci.'

'James, Don you guys ready? Dean will be here before the deadline to save his precious brother.'

'And child, how did you do it Merci? Drug him?'

'Ha! You doubt my feminine wiles that much?' Merci laughed, 'I need a beer.'

'So what's the plan?'

'The Master needs the baby, but he wants the two Winchester sons, to possess them and turn them to him. Make their father suffer before he kills them. Well Dean and John he has plans for Sam.'

'Can you really hand your own kid over?'

'To the Master? Yes, she is special just like her Uncle Sam, but this way the Master will be able to oversee her training.'

'And you will be there by his side all the way.'

'That's the plan.' Merci took a long drink of her beer savouring the maltiness as it slid down her throat, 'man I needed that.'

'So what about now?' James asked, 'you gonna go back to the kid or what?'

'Hmm maybe I should stay out for a while, let him stew over what you could be doing to me.' Merci grinned her eyes glowing with an eerie red, 'I could do with a shower and some sleep actually.'

'What about the kid?'

'Which one?' Merci laughed.

'The boy, he's still got fight left in him.'

'No one is to touch him until I give the word; I want to create the perfect scene for the boys' reunion.'

'Damn you are one cold hearted bitch aint ya Merc.' Don said his voice full of admiration.

'You better believe it Donny, now while I have a shower I want you guys to take some food to Sam, and a bottle for Issy as well, if he asks about me, tell him that it's none of his business what you're doing with me.'

'Oh I like that!' Don grinned flexing his muscles, 'and if he gives us too much lip.'

'I have already said that no one is to touch him until I give the word Donald.' Merci flicked her fingers and the big man went flying backwards crashing into the wall. 'Is there anything else?'

'No Ma'am.' James and Don said in unison.

'Good, now scat and make sure you don't doctor his meal either.' Merci said over her shoulder as she sauntered off to have a shower and work out the next part of her trap. She also had to check in with her Master, it was all going so beautifully, even the nine months of suffering, through a human pregnancy was worth it. Everything is coming together as planned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched Isabelle as she slept soundly cradled in the crook of his arm, in the few days since she came into their lives, the little bundle of soft unconditional love brought meaning to the lives of both Winchester brothers, her father and her uncle.

'Got some grub for ya kid, gotta keep your strength up.' James said as he stood in the doorway staring down at them on the bed, wearing the same look he had before.

'Thanks.' Sam muttered not looking at the man or the tray of sandwiches, 'coffee?' He looked up recognising the familiar scent.

'Yeah, thought you could do with some.' James stepped closer and put the tray down on the end of the bed. 'Um do you, would you mind if I held her for a minute?'

Sam glared at the man staring deep into his eyes but, he couldn't see anything malicious, cautiously he nodded. James slid his hands under the infant and cradled her against his massive chest, surprising Sam with his gentleness after the bullying and display of strength he had endured.

'I got a daughter.' James said barely audible, 'she'd be six now.'

'Where is she?'

'The mother took her when I was locked up, haven't heard a word or seen em since then, be oh I guess four years now.'

'That's bad luck man.' Sam said not sure of how to react the new kinder version of his captor.

'Yeah, her name was Maggie, what's this one's name?'

'Isabelle, we call her Issy.'

'She is a cutie,' James said as he laid the baby back down on the bed next to Sam, 'there's a bottle of formula for her as well.'

'Where's Merci?'

'She's ahh, nothing for you to concern yourself with Winchester, just eat your grub, and feed the brat.' James said as he stood in the doorway, 'no more lip or I will give you something to think about.'

Sam stared at him in shock, the look on James' face belied the tone of his voice, perhaps he had an ally finally something may be going his way.

'Thanks James.' He said quietly his voice just loud enough to carry to the man. Nodding his head slightly James span around on his heels and strode out of the room not willing to turn and look at the prisoners again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat at the small table in the motel room, a steaming mug of coffee next to his hand as he methodically cleaned his guns and other weapons. His face a mask of concentration as he deftly checked and cleaned each one.

Azuraus shimmered into view just in front of the table, her face filled with a mixture of fear and sadness.

'So Az, what's the news?' Dean looked up as his fingers kept working on the gun in his hand.

'I ah have news for you and it isn't good.' Azuraus said unconsciously starting to fade.

'Stop that and come back here, freaks me out when you fade like that.' Dean snapped finishing the gun he put it down and took a sip of his coffee. 'Talk.'

'Okay I tracked my link with Isabelle and found where they are holding Sam and Issy.'

'Yeah? And? Hang on what do you mean Sam and Issy what about Merci.'

'That's the bit that's not so good.' Azuraus said as she flashed into the form of a large mountain cat and then back into her human form. 'Merci tricked us Dean.'

'What do you mean by that?' Dean growled.

'Merci isn't who she seems to be.'

'Will you just spit it out?' Dean said forgetting his mini arsenal he picked up his coffee and stood pulling himself up to his true height of six feet one, not as freakishly tall as Sam but tall enough to intimidate when he needs to.

'I found Isabelle with Sam, they were on a bed, and there was no sign of Merci so I decided to go looking for her.'

'Go on.'

'Well I found her in the living area with two big men, the ones on the disk.'

'The ones who hurt Sam? What were they doing to her? Torturing her?'

'No, that's just it Dean, she was sitting down and talking to them while drinking a beer. She laughed and joked with them and called them by name.'

'And?' Dean's asked his voice cold and empty.

'She was the one giving them instructions and talking about your family and the Master Demon.'

'_The_ Master Demon?'

'Yep, she's the Master's mistress, she planned everything including seducing you and getting pregnant. She's going to offer up Isabelle to the Master on the day she turns six months old. He wants you and Sam as well, but ... if he gets Isabelle now while she is so young ...'

'He would be able to control her.'

'She is special like Sam, she has the gifts.'

'I – I thought so, but why me? Why did he want my child?'

'Think about it Dean, a child with your DNA, your strength and compassion. Your warrior's heart, mix that with her uncle's gifts and abilities. Blood is blood Dean, and blood calls blood. She is a Winchester.'

'Fuck ... and you say that Meredith – Merci is his mistress?'

'She has fooled us all Dean, I have been with Isabelle since birth. Merci knows of me and we have spoken I never once suspected. I would have been able to do something if I did before all this now.'

'It's not your fault Azuraus; she's fooled the lot of us. Fuck, she seduced me just to get pregnant.'

'We have to save both Sam and Isabelle I don't think we can save Merci.'

'Does Sam know?'

'From what I can tell, no.' Azuraus shook her head and started to fade again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam left his food barely touched but he drained the coffee cup dry, he managed to feed Isabelle with the bottle awkwardly at first until he worked out how to manage one handed. She suckled away happily playing with his fingers as she watched him with her large luminous eyes.

'I have no idea where your mummy is Issy, so it's just us for now.' Glancing down Sam noticed that James left a nappy and change of clothes on the dresser in reach; taking a deep breath, he proceeded to try to change the wet nappy with one hand. Isabelle seemingly understanding what he was trying to do lay quietly with her legs up enough for him to manoeuvre the disposable under her.

'Thanks Issy.' He grinned tickling her belly. Isabelle gurgled happily and reached up to touch his face, her tiny chubby fingers patted his cheek and nose, and then she let him slide her around until she could snuggle up against his chest. Happily, she lay there until she dozed off again, with her thumb fixed firmly in her mouth and the other hand gripping Sam's thumb tightly. Grunting, Sam blinked furiously, and then tried squeezing his eyes shut but to no avail. The vision came violently and without warning.

_He felt the chains digging into his flesh, his own blood dripping freely from his wrists as he pulled at the restraints in a futile effort to gain his freedom and save his family._

_The room looking like a baby's nursery smelt of baby powder and vanilla, the walls painted soft pink and a mobile of butterflies hung over the crib. He screamed in frustration as he saw the sleeping baby in the cot, but nothing would wake her._

_Pain filled cries caught his attention and he lifted his head, he saw Dean suspended over the sleeping child, blood seeping from the deep cut in his abdomen. The demonic laughter filled the rooms as the flames started to lick around his brother. 'No!' he screamed as he felt the brands burning into his chest again, but he tried to focus all of his attention on Dean and Isabelle as the fire consumed them._

_'Now you are mine Samuel Winchester, body and soul.'_

Isabelle whimpered in her sleep and moved closer to the safety of Sam, he would protect her as her own mind tried to assimilate the images flooding her baby dreams.

Both Uncle and Niece lay trapped in their own versions of the same vision, one a twenty-two year old man and the other a five month old baby. Locked in the invisible terrors of their minds.

James opened the door to check on them when he saw the two writhing on the bed, the baby flushed and crying in her sleep, the young man pale with large black bruises surrounding his eyes, the starkness of his lack of colour against the multi-coloured bruises eye-catching. Sam's breathing came in short sharp breathes and sweat beaded on his forehead.

Then as he watched both of the prisoners snapped their eyes open and took tremulous breathes. The tiny fragile body and the long emaciated body both shook and moved towards each other searching for comfort, any comfort that they could find.

'What the fuck is going on?' James breathed, letting his breath go when he realised that he was holding it. 'What are you two?'

'Family.' Sam replied sounding shaky his voice hoarse, 'we're family.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Dean sat behind the wheel of his baby drumming his fingers in time with Metallica's song Unforgiven as he waited for Azuraus to do her thing and pop back with further directions to where they're holding his little family. His brother and daughter.

He caught a glimpse of the empty baby capsule in the rear vision mirror and his heartbeat faltered. 'Snap out of it Dean.' He growled at himself as he turned the music up even more and closed his eyes.

'Dean.' Azuraus yelled right in his ear smiling when she saw him jump to attention. 'Man how can you stand that music so loud?'

'It helps me think, so whatcha got Az?'

'Okay keep going down the highway until you see the turn-off for Oaks Road, turn left and follow it until it becomes a dirt road, go over the bridge and turn right at the T-intersection and pull over wherever you can hide the car.'

'Got it, so Az are they?'

'From what I could see they're fine, they still have Sam alone with Issy so that's something.'

'Go back to them and watch over them, I'll ahh...'

'When you get there just call me with a thought and I'll come.' Azuraus smiled and disappeared again.

'Damn wish I knew how she does that.' Dean muttered as he turned the key and the impala roared to life.

Slowing down Dean turned the music off and pulled off the road hiding the car in behind a row of trees. He sat back after turning the car off and closed his eyes, running his hands over his face wearily, before he thought of Azuraus and called her with a mind. 'Man that so freaks me out.' He said surprising himself with the sound of his own voice.

'Dean we have to go now.' Azuraus said as she flickered into view and then started to fade again.

'Whoa, Az calm down your fading.' Dean said climbing out of his car and locking it before turning to face the spirit. 'What's wrong?'

'We have to go now Dean they ... they took Isabelle from Sam.' Azuraus cried as her shape started to morph into a large cat and then back into a young woman.

'What do you mean? Damn Azuraus take a breath and calm down you're making me dizzy.'

Azuraus closed her eyes and concentrated until she was one again a corporeal figure opening her eyes she stared at Dean her eyes wide and glittering with moisture. 'I was watching over Sam and Isabelle like I said when Merci came in and snatched the baby out of Sam's arms, he tried to stop them from taking them both coz he still don't know bout Merci but they ... they hurt him more Dean.'

Dean tried to assimilate the information mixed in the rambling of the animal spirit, 'they took Issy away from Sam and then hurt him again?' He said staring at her for confirmation.

'Uhhuh yep they did.'

'So what we doing standing here then?' Dean hurried to the boot of the car and opened his cache of weapons. Arming himself as much as he could he looked at Azuraus 'well what we waiting for let's get going.'

'Take too long on foot, do you trust me Dean?' Azuraus asked tipping her head to one side as she regarded him with a serious look on her pretty face.

'I'm gonna hate this aren't I?' Dean shuddered as Azuraus wrapped her arms around him and laid her face against his cheek.

'Close your eyes and think of Sam.' She whispered.

A swirling cloud of glittering sparks and mists surrounded them as they shimmered away from the impala. Seconds later they reappeared just outside a house, Dean kept his eyes closed as he fought to control his rebelling stomach and the dizziness overwhelming him.

'Dean you okay?' Azuraus whispered in his mind, Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared disbelievingly at her.

'What the?' He croaked out in a hoarse whisper.

'You don't have to speak out loud Dean just think my name first and well ...'

_'Holy flying fuck!'_ Dean thought and he heard Azuraus' giggle echo through his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Merci are you alright?' Sam cried out as he saw her stumble through the doorway, James and another man behind her. 'Leave her alone you bastards.'

Merci hid a small smile as she righted herself before taking Isabelle from Sam, 'I'm fine Sam,' she whispered.

'What are you going to do with them?' He yelled struggling against the wire holding his left arm prisoner against the bed head. 'Leave them alone.'

James winced when he saw the terror on the kid's face but he kept a stoic appearance fearing the repercussions if he faltered. 'Shut up and lie still and we won't have to do anything to ya this time.'

'Aw come on James we need a bit of entertainment.' Don grinned maliciously down at Sam, rubbing his groin suggestively he barked out a harsh laugh and shepherded Merci and her baby out of the room.

With a cry, Sam grabbed at Don with his free hand trying to stop him even though deep down he knew that it was futile. The man turned snarling and threw a hard punch into Sam's stomach winding the young man.

'Don, leave him alone we haven't got time for that.' James ordered but Don ignored the order and kept beating Sam, relishing the thought that Sam was completely helpless just like a deer caught in the headlights, just waiting to be hurt.

Twisting his hand in Sam's hair, he yanked the unconscious young man's head from the pillow and readied himself to deal the death blow when a strong hand gripped his freezing it in mid-swing. Growling he turned his head ready to get stuck into James when he saw the other man's eyes. Black orbs stared down at him and then they changed turning bright green with red and yellow flames burning bright. 'You have not got permission to kill Sam yet.' James spoke but the voice was not his.

'Master?' Don spluttered in shock, he dropped Sam back onto the bed unaware of the young man he walked out of the room in stunned silence.

James shook his head and blinked his heart heavy when he saw the damage done to the boy, old injuries reopened and the newest ones looked nasty. 'Ah kid when will you learn.' He muttered pulling Sam up a little until he lay against the pillow and then he released the wire and let his arm drop next to him. James paled taking in the ripped and swollen skin on Sam's wrist from the wire. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the thin metal from where the fragile flesh started growing over it. He felt Sam tense even unconscious, as he tugged the wire free, a soft moan of pure agony escaped from the cracked and split lips.

'I am so sorry kid, this shouldna happened.' James brushed damp hair from Sam's eyes tenderly, his thoughts drifting back to his own baby brother. Marc would have been the same age as Sam if he hadn't given his life to the Master. Bright, fun-loving, and intelligent Marc constantly searched for meaning in his life and thought he found it in the web of lies and deceit in the world of demons and black magic.

'Sorry kid you shouldn't have to be in this mess.' James whispered turning his back to Sam; he walked out and locked the door behind him.

Sam laid there with his eyes open with just enough to watch James without detection. Something didn't sit right with that man and he might be the one to help Sam get Issy back.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Dean crept quietly around the outer perimeter of the house, checking each window as he went by, Azuraus had already located the room, but Dean wanted to make sure he knew exactly where all of the possible exits were, locked and unlocked.

Finally satisfied he went back to the window Az had indicated; carefully he slid it open and hoisted himself inside. Dropping silently to his feet he held his breath and stared around his new surroundings letting his eyes get used to the darker light.

A baby's cot sat empty to his right, to his left two single beds, a quick scan of the room located the locked door, a chair in the corner nearest the cot and a small cabinet filled with baby supplies and a changing mat.

A pain-filled moan caught his attention and he crept closer over to the bed against the far wall. 'Sammy?' He gasped terrified at the sight before him.

'No more.' Sam whispered flailing wildly, 'please no more.'

'Sammy it's me, it's Dean. Come on Dude look at me.'

'Dean?' Sam's eyes opened a crack and he peered up at his older brother unsure if he was part of his dream or if he was really there. 'Dean that you?'

'Yeah Man it's me, oh Gods Sammy you had me worried.' Dean said as he took in the extent of Sam's injuries.

'Dean get outta here.' Sam tried to push himself up and grab hold of Dean's shirt, he buried his face against his brother's shoulder and twisted his hands convulsively in the fabric. 'Please Dean get out of here now before they find you and take you too.'

'I'm not going anywhere Sammy, not until I have both you and Isabelle safe.'

'Merci she...'

'Dude she's part of it, all of it I dunno but she's bad news.'

'No Dean they took her and the baby...'

'No Sam she took the baby from you and left with them she didn't have to be forced.' Dean glanced over at the door not wanting to break contact with Sam but time was against them. 'Listen to me Sammy, how bad you hurt can you walk?'

'They ... they weighted my feet I can't feel anything.' Sam admitted after a slight hesitation.

Cursing under his breath Dean eased Sam back down on the pillows and went to investigate the end of the bed. His stomach started to somersault uncontrollably when he saw Sam's feet and ankles. 'Fuck Sammy what have they done to you?'

'Dean what is it?' Panic sounding heavy in Sam's voice.

'I ah ...' Dean floundered for words, as he thought of Azuraus, _'Az I need you here and now.'_

'Dean answer me Dude, what's wrong with my legs?'

'Hey Sammy.' Azuraus said as she popped in next to Dean, took one look at Sam's ankles and started to fade away.

_'No you don't.' _Dean sent the thought to her, 'okay Sammy it is bad Dude, the ah the wire they used to...'

'What Dean is trying to say, is that the wire cut into your skin and it's all infected, gooey red and green and blackish.' Azuraus shrugged trying to take the edge off the news.

'Blackish?' Sam's voice rose as he tried to sit up wanting to see for himself. 'Dude what have they done to me?'

'Sammy I'm gonna have to remove the wire and the weights.' Dean said trying to soften the impact of his words, 'now this is gonna hurt so I want you to lie back and umm hold Az's hand as tight as you like.'

The animal spirit shot Dean a deadly look but offered her hand and a small smile to Sam, her heart breaking for the young psychic. Just as Dean started to work the wire out of Sam's skin, the door swung open and James strode in. 'What the fuck is going on here?' James demanded slamming the door shut behind him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Get the fuck away from my brother man or you're gonna die.' Dean growled his gun appearing suddenly in his hand.

'Dean, no it's okay.' Sam gasped his face paling even more. 'James ... he's okay.'

'Thanks kid.' James shot a quick look over at Sam and then focused on Dean and his gun again, 'okay now we don't want to do anything stupid okay, Don will be down in a minute and he's the one who ... the one who you have to be careful of.'

'Why you helping Sammy?' Dean asked suspiciously, 'why should I trust you?'

'Coz I am the only one who can get the baby back for you. And why? Well just say that Sam is the same age as my younger brother would have been if he hadn't got sucked in by the demons.' There James said it and he didn't feel any fireballs raining down on him.

'Okay but I'm still watching you close, one false move or you try to betray my family and I will kill you.' Dean threatened as he slipped his gun back, in the back of his jeans.

'I can help with that.' James said as he hurried over to the end of the bed and within seconds the two men had Sam free of the wire. James took it and twisted the end around the bed-end and made it look like nothing was touched. 'Can't have Don walking in and discovering Sam loose, okay I'll be back with some bandages and stuff, stay low and stay quiet.' James glanced at Dean again before he slipped out of the door locking it behind him.

'Can we really trust him?' Dean asked Sam trying to get his younger brother's mind off the damage his ankles sustained.

'Yeah, he's helped me a lot Dean. I don't think I would have survived the last beating from Don if it wasn't for him.'

'Okay if you say then it's okay.' Dean grudgingly agreed, well at least he did outwardly, deciding it would be better to keep his suspicions to himself.

TBC

Author's Note: sorry it's a bit shorter than I usually write but my bad shoulder and arm are playing up and it hurts too much to type anymore tonite. I promise to have more up over the weekend if not sooner!!

Thanks to everyone for their fantastic and uplifting reviews, they make me feel like I can keep going and push through the pain barrier a little further.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

James opened the door and slid inside the room, his wary gaze fixed on Dean as he carried the first aid supplies over to the bed.

'This is going to really hurt Sam.' He said glancing down at the pale young man lying on the bed. 'You okay?'

Sam nodded and locked stares with Dean not willing to let his brother out of his sight, James carefully lifted the blankets away and stared down at the damage, his heart heavy as he thought of his own part in this torture.

'Sam can you move your toes?' He asked keeping watch on the blue feet, when no movement really registered, he glanced up at Sam, his face red with the exertion and shiny with sweat, 'okay relax kid.' He muttered.

'James?' Sam asked tremulously 'what is it?'

'Nothing Kid, just lie back and think of sweet things.'

Dean stood silently watching the stranger tending Sam's wounds, feeling guilty he should be the one lying in the bed. He was Isabelle's father not Sam it's all his fault and now Sam's feet ... 'I'll be back, look after him James.'

'Dean where are you going?' James demanded standing up to block his way.

'Get out of my way James; I don't want to go through you.' Dean growled setting his shoulders back he stared at the man determination firing in his eyes, 'anyway I have an ... unseen advantage that you don't.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Just look after Sammy please.' Dean said unable to meet his brother's gaze, 'I'll be back I promise.'

Slipping past the shocked James, Dean didn't hesitate or look back with gun in hand cocked and ready he disappeared down the hallway.

'Stupid fucking kid.' James cursed as he returned to ministering help to Sam, 'your brother is one twisted mother...'

'He knows what he's doing, and he does have help.' Sam whispered he caught a glimpse of Azuraus as she blinked out of the room.

'Stupid fucking kid.' James repeated as he cleaned the wounds as best as he could before binding the padding and bandages around each ankle as tightly as he dared. Finished he risked a glance up at Sam, he lost consciousness a few minutes ago unable to withstand the pain of his injuries and the numbness of his feet, fear oozed from every pore as he tossed restlessly, moaning, and twisting his hands in the sheets.

'Fuck Sam.' James swore and hurried to the bedside table, dropping the last of the bandages and equipment onto it; he picked up a syringe and checked the contents before injecting it into Sam's arm. 'Sorry it's all I have Sam, but it'll help.' He said softly brushing his fingers through Sam's fringe brushing it away from his eyes, 'dunno if this helps but I am sorry Sam, so very sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this.'

'So am I James, only I'm sorry to see this touching little scene.' Don drawled from the doorway.

'What do you want Don?'

'Merci sent me to check on you, coz you were taking so long and dear me seems I walked in on a little love fest.'

'The kid's in a bad way Don, did you have to tie the wire so tight it cut into his ankles?'

'Such a display of concern, the kid is nothing a pawn for the Master's great plan and nothing more.' Don snarled drawing his gun he aimed it at James first and then changed the angle to aim at Sam.

'Perhaps I should be rid of both of you; the Master has the infant Winchester, that's all he needs.'

'No you don't Don.' James yelled moving with blinding speed he knocked the smaller man backwards, the gun dropped in the scuffle it was now man on man. Don fought low and dirty landing his punches expertly just under James' ribs, angling them upward to maximise the damage. His strength failing James managed to land a kick on Don's chest sending him flailing across the room. The gun lay in tantalising reach of both of them. Don recovered quickly and dove for the gun, breathlessly he stood and tried to right himself, but his legs unsteady under him made it difficult. He aimed the gun at Sam's chest at point blank range with a cold smile he pulled the trigger back ... James threw himself at the armed man forcing both of them to the floor as the gun went off.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean skidded to a halt when he heard the gunshot, part of him desperately wanted to return to the bedroom and make sure Sam was okay but when he heard Isabelle's constant crying, he froze his indecision paralysing him. For the first time in his life, he had to choose, his daughter or his brother.

Knowing Sam had more chance of surviving Dean made the heart-wrenching choice and kept moving towards the baby crying. _'Az you there?'_

_'Yeppers I am here.' _Azuraus appeared in corporeal form next to Dean, 'what's up?'

'Go back and check on Sam please, I heard a gunshot but Issy...'

'But Isabelle is mine to protect.'

'Az please I don't have time to argue and Sam needs your protection too, remember how hurt he is.'

Azuraus thought about it and then disappeared without another word, shaking his head Dean kept moving towards Isabelle, he could feel the connection between them growing stronger.

Merci paced the room trying to sooth the child, the baby refused food, refused her mother, and refused to be comforted. All she did was cry and fret for her uncle feeling Sam's pain in her tiny body.

Then, without warning, she stopped sobbing and smiled instead squirming out of her mother's arms.

'Gee Merci ... Meredith or whatever you call yourself lately your mothering skills suck.' Dean said as he hurried over to Isabelle and grabbed her from her mother, knocking Merci over in the process. Isabelle buried her face against her daddy's shoulder and sighed, her frantic tears drying on her face.

'What are you doing here? You're going to ruin everything.' Merci screeched as she attacked Dean her fingernails like claws she scratched and hissed trying to retrieve the baby from him.

'Normally I don't hit a lady, but Merci you aint no lady.' Dean said as he punched Merci in the face, knocking her against the wall unconscious she slumped down to the floor. 'Okay baby did they hurt you?' He whispered giving his daughter a cursory examination for signs of injury, he smiled when she started to giggle at his tickling touch. 'You okay aren't you Issy.' He kissed her downy soft hair and then he gazed at the altar behind him. 'This is where she was going to offer you?' Dean felt the colour drain from his face as he stared at the table draped in black with a strange looking symbol painted on it, a large silver dish lay behind it, with various knives spread around the outer circle of the symbol. On the wall behind an inverted cross with shackles on the cross beam and the standing one. This was what they intended for Sam. A white rage surged through Dean carefully adjusting his hold in Isabelle he put all of his strength into destroying the altar.

'Let's go get your uncle and get out of here.' He said when he expended the last of his rage on shattering every knife's blade. 'Before she comes too ... preferably.'

Isabelle stared up at her father with a solemn look on her small face and then she gave him a smile that lit her eyes and warmed Dean through his body, making him forget the guilt and rage inside of him.

They found Azuraus crouched next to the bed, watching over her new charge as he tossed restlessly on the bed, two men lay on the floor just inside the door, Dean checked James but the man was already dead his eyes open and unseeing, sadly Dean brushed his fingers over his eyes and closed them for him. Then he stared over at Don who watched him with a stare of pure, unadulterated hate. The wire previously twisted around Sam's wrist and ankles now bound tightly around his, cutting deep into his flesh. A gag stuffed into his mouth effectively silenced him, Dean turned a curious glance up at the spirit and then he focused all of his attention on Sam.

'Go Dean, get Issy to safety.' Sam wheezed 'please go.'

'I'm not going anywhere without you Sam, don't even think it.'

'Dean ... I – I can't walk.' Sam fought to stay conscious long enough to say goodbye, 'please get her to safety and let her know just how much her uncle loves her.'

'Dammit Sammy you are not going to die.' Dean growled, 'I'm not going to lose you too.' He turned to stare at Azuraus, 'can you get Sam out of here?'

'What about you and Isabelle, I am her spirit guardian.'

'Please Az, I'll start back to the impala with Issy just get Sammy out of here and back to the car.'

'No Dean.' Sam's hand flailed for Dean's, 'just go and get her to safety, I can't...'

'Dude you don't have to walk anywhere, just relax and let Az do her hoodoo on you.'

Before Sam could argue anymore he disappeared with Azuraus, Dean let himself release his breath he didn't realise he was holding. 'Okay baby let's get you home.' He quickly gathered as much of the baby's things as possible and carefully scrambled out of the window cradling his daughter to his chest.

Two hours later the small Winchester family bundled back in the impala with a partly visible spirit roared away kicking the dirt up as Dean pressed down on the accelerator determined to put as much distance between them and that place. Although, he couldn't shake off the feeling that their escape was too easy. Way too easy.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind-of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Sam lay quietly on the bed in yet another motel room, his ankles slowly healing but he still couldn't put his weight on them for longer than a couple of minutes. He watched Dean and Isabelle reconnect after such a short time apart and he smiled to himself, at least now Dean wouldn't be alone.

'Hey look Issy Uncle Sammy is awake.' Dean grinned at his daughter and then glanced over at Sam, his smile fading when he saw the look on Sam's face. 'Hey Sam what's wrong?'

'Just tired.' Sam said 'that's all.'

'Sam?'

'Honest Dean ... just tired.' Sam sighed and turned his face away blinking furiously he hated feeling so weak and tired all of the time, but deep down he knew that this was only the beginning.

When they finally stopped at a new town, Dean insisted that Sam get his feet checked out and they found a small medical clinic where he could remain relatively anonymous and where the doctors don't ask too many questions. While they worked on stitching, the worst of his cuts and ran tests Dean tended to Isabelle in the car not wanting to sit for too long in the waiting room with her. It was overcrowded and not really that clean.

Sam was just starting to feel right again, when the doctor came back with his test results, and his whole world started to crumble. A Cerebral contusion with complications the doctor said. Normally, most patients with rest and care make a complete recovery with no need for surgery. However, with the length of time between the initial head injury, the subsequent beating, and receiving medical care Sam's initial prognosis is not looking as good as it should be.

The loss of blood and gross infection added to the problems, the doctor was astounded that Sam had even survived his ordeal; he should be in hospital in intensive care. The doctor, street weary and used to working on people who can't for one reason or other cannot risk hospital knew not to press the issue.

He loaded Sam up with antibiotics and pain killers, as well as prescriptions for stronger meds once he's settled. After eliciting a promise from Sam for a return check up he reluctantly released the young man into the care of his older brother.

He kept trying to remind himself that the doctor said the contusions should heal themselves but Sam couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness and despair.

_'All part of the symptoms the doctor described jerk, he wouldn't kid you on something like that.' _The thought popped in his mind as he watched Dean with Issy, _'you're gonna be fine so get over it.'_

Dean slipped the baby jeans over Issy's nappy and grinned with satisfaction, no one is going to make his daughter wear pink. 'Hey Sammy feel like watching Issy while I shower?' He asked plonking the baby down on the bed next to Sam. 'She's bathed; fed and changed twice she should be fine for a while.'

'Go already, we'll be fine.' Sam said cuddling the baby closer, 'just fine.'

Dean hesitated for a moment and then hurried off to shower and dress, he hated the fact that Sam kept his condition secret from him, although he knew deep down that Sam was just trying to protect him and stop him from worrying and fussing. '_Still not the point Sammy.' _The doctor caught Dean's eye when they were leaving the clinic on pretence of forgetting one of Issy's bottles Dean went to speak to the harried looking physician.

Armed with information on cerebral contusions and possible complications Dean headed back to the car to talk to Sam about fobbing off something so serious when he saw Sam smiling at the antics of Isabelle in her new car seat. Complete with a mini steering wheel and gears, she looked so cute sitting up there with her bandana, black T-shirt, and jeans and one glistening tooth Dean didn't have the heart to berate Sam, for the moment anyway so he decided to see how Sam wanted to play this out.

Ready to pounce on him at the first sign of his condition worsening or another fever sprouting without warning.

Fifteen minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom surrounded by a mist of steam, a towel wrapped around his slim hips and the water still glistening on his skin, 'so what are we gonna?' He skidded to a halt when he saw Merci sitting on his bed, her legs crossed elegantly in front of her, Sam and Isabelle both seemingly asleep on the opposite bed, the baby cradled in the crook of his arm and nestled against his chest, Sam had his head lightly resting on hers, they seemed to be drawing strength from each other. 'What the f ... freaking hell are you doing here?' Dean snarled reaching for his gun on the table behind him.

Merci turned to face him, her face a mass of bruises, a large red welt encircled her throat, and her eyes swollen, bruised, and shadowed filled with tears. 'Dean I ...' Her voice shook, her whole demeanour crumbling before Dean's eyes.

With a low snarl Dean grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed keeping an eye on Merci all of the time and then he grabbed her roughly and dragged her outside not wanting to disturb his family.

'What the fuck are you doing here Merci? How did you find us?'

'Azuraus brought me.' Merci admitted cowering from Dean's glare, 'I am so sorry Dean but it wasn't me.'

'No? Funny from where I saw it you were and I mean _you_ were going to sacrifice _your _baby to a devil.'

'Please Dean, I – I need to explain what happened.'

'Hmm let me think, oh yeah you deliberately got pregnant by me so you could produce a child for the demon to raise and contaminate. You openly watched them torture and damn near kill my brother in there and did nothing to stop them. In fact at one stage if I remember this the right way ... you ordered those goons to use the wire and weights on his ankles.'

'It wasn't me really Dean let me explain.' Merci wept staring up at him with a beseeching look in her eyes.

'Two minutes and it had better be good Darlin' coz I am not above killing a demon's whore who did that to my brother and wants to kill my baby.' Dean said in a low emotionless voice, with his arms crossed over his chest and gun cocked and ready.

'I –I do admit that the demon swayed me to begin with ... no please let me finish ... he found me when I was at the most vulnerable time in my life and it seemed as though he had all the answers to my problems. Okay if you want me to say it then yes, I did sell my soul in a way, but I didn't want to live at that time ... anyway he set us up to meet and ahh made sure that we would have sex at the right time.'

'Go on.'

'He needed things to go to a time table so at the appointed time I had to leave Isabelle for you to find and start the next phase.'

'Where does Azuraus come into it?'

'I-I'm not sure, she just appeared one day after I had Isabelle, it took a while for me to find out what she was. But by then ... it was too late I was in too deep and couldn't get out of it.'

'Why the act? Why act like the victim with Sam?'

'Because that was what I was ordered to do, Dean I am his servant I have no doubt about that but that's not why I am here.'

'Why are you here Merci? Time's running out.'

'To warn you ... Isabelle is six months next week, he can't have her Dean. Please I don't care what happens to me after this but don't let him have her.'

'Why the change of heart Merci?'

'I saw Sam with her, I saw you with her and realised too late I guess that she doesn't deserve the same fate as her mother.'

'We can protect you.' Dean said lowering his gun slightly, confusion filling his eyes, 'if you really do want to...'

'No, no Dean I'm going back to him, he's my Master and if I want to continue to survive I can't ... I just want to make sure ... keep her safe please Dean.' Merci said as she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before disappearing.

Dean stood in stunned silence with his hand to his cheek, unsure exactly of what just happened.

'Dean?' Sam's voice floated through the air snapping Dean out of his reverie, hurrying inside he went straight to the bed, worry for Sam erasing his confusion about Merci.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Can you take Issy?' Sam asked, 'I ahh have to...'

Dean grinned and took the sleeping baby into his arms and laid her gently on his bed surrounding her with pillows and then turned back to help Sam out of the bed, mentally giving him a cursory examination. He felt Sam tense as they got to the bathroom door, he felt for his brother even going to the toilet was an ordeal for him at the moment.

'Can you manage from here?' Dean asked his hand on the door handle.

'Yeah I ah think so.' Sam smiled wanly, 'I think I remember how to do it.'

'Yell if you need me.' Dean answered, 'I remember what you were like when you were a kid ... geeze mess everywhere ... no aim whatsoever. Now me, I could write my name on the wall when I was six...'

Sam gave Dean a withering look that didn't quite match the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, 'I'll be fine.'

'Okay well just remember the toilet is the bowl with the big hole in it.'

Safe behind the door, Sam lurched towards the toilet bowl, pain screamed up his legs from the healing lacerations around his ankles. His stomach heaved and once again he threw up, although lately he expelled more fluid than anything else, the vomiting had not subsided like the doc said it would.

Damn, he touched his nose and stared at the red stain on his fingertip, another nose bleed as well, sinking down to sit on the toilet, his energy spent Sam rested his aching head against the cool wall, his face burning with humiliation for having to sit to just have a pee.

'Sam you okay in there?' Dean yelled for the third time, 'answer me or I'm coming in.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared around unsure how long he was sitting there for. 'Yeah I'm coming.' Shaking his head Sam regretted it instantly, 'coming.'

Dean impatiently paced in front of the door; Sam had been in there too long for just a quick leak and his taking so long in answering.

Finally, the door opened and Sam appeared looking paler than ever, 'sorry I –I don't know...'

'Don't worry bout it dude, but let's get you back to bed, you look like shit.'

'Gee thanks Dean you look gorgeous too.'

'Sam ... I ah fu ... fudge it Sam I know about the brain injury.' Dean blurted it out not able to keep silent any longer.

'What?' Sam demanded pulling away from Dean. 'How?'

'The doc ... he gave me some stuff to read up on as your main carer.'

'He had no right.'

'What? So you think you can take this on yourself, did you think I wouldn't notice? The catnaps, the nosebleeds, the vomiting, the losing time like that? Sam I'm not blind.'

'Yeah well I'm fine.'

'Are you? Look at you Sammy, you can hardly walk, you can't even stand up straight ... mind you that I don't mind coz you aren't so freaking tall at the moment ... and the fevers are a big give away too by the way.'

'I'm fine Dean.' Sam tried to push past his brother but faltered and nearly collapsed, 'yeah right Superman, you got kryptonite in the brain.'

'What?'

'Nothing forget it ... just get back in bed before we wake up Issy.'

Sam relented enough to let Dean help him back to bed and ease his aching onto the bed, propping them up with pillows. 'Dean who were you talking to? I thought I saw Merci but I must have been dreaming.'

'Nope, you weren't dreaming.' Dean admitted begrudgingly, 'she was in here watching you and Issy when I came out of the shower.'

'What did she want?'

'To warn us ... the demon wants Isabelle, she's six months old next week, she warned us to get away.'

'Dean ... take Issy and get out of here, I'm gonna slow you up too much.'

'If anyone goes, we all go ... no arguments Sam it's non-negotiable.'

'Dean.'

'No Sam ... I'm gonna order us some food and you're gonna get some sleep.'

'Yessir.' Sam snapped unwilling to admit just how tired he was, 'Dean.'

'Yep Sam?'

'You're gonna be here when I wake up aren't you?' Sam whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

'Not going anywhere Sammy.' Dean said as he pulled the blankets over his brother.

'Now aint that a tender sight.' Don smirked as he stood in the doorway appearing from seemingly nowhere.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it has taken longer than anticipated to write this update and post it but I have been working on final assessments. But! On the good side I finished my novel assessment this morning and dropped it in, so except for one more Desktop Publishing class next Monday I am a free woman!! WOOHOO!!! Well until next year but for now I have more time to devote to writing what I want ... You have been warned!!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

'Sorry don't need any vacuum's today,' Dean smirked deliberately putting himself between his family and the intruder, 'thought that you bought the big package anyway.'

'Master gave me a refill,' Don grinned as he sauntered into the room, 'aw poor Sammy got a sore head has he?'

'What do you want Don?' Dean asked again physically blocking Don's way.

'Well it's like this; the Master wants the brat back. She's his not yours and he wants me to fetch her back.'

'No one takes _my_ daughter anywhere,' Dean growled, _'Az if you can hear me now would be a good time to come and help.' _'So sorry you made a wasted trip from the bowels of hell or wherever you came from. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.'

'Funny boy Dean, maybe we should've taken you instead of Sammy over there. Might have had more fun with you.'

'Gee ya know I can see your mouth moving but damned if I can hear what you're saying.'

'Dean?' Sam squinted up at his brother's back and tried to look past him, 'what's going on?'

'Nothing Sammy, just an annoying salesman who won't take no for an answer,' Dean replied without turning around.

Sam sat up and peered owlishly around Dean to see don standing there, paling Sam shook his head trying to clear his sight but when he looked again Don still stood there grinning maniacally. Pulling himself up to his full height Sam went to stand by the cot effectively blocking Don's view of the baby, 'what are you doing here?' Sam spat out, 'can't you just stay dead?'

'Oh Sammy you have backbone after all,' Don pretended to act shocked, 'but you see I brought back up to join in our little reunion party.' Four fire demons appeared behind the demon, floating in the air they filled the small room with the stench of ash and sulphur.

'Gee you haven't changed have you Don, still having to hide behind someone else so you don't get hurt,' Sam taunted him, 'now you have fire demons to do your dirty work ... what? Aren't Dean and I pushovers? Easy to kill? Wimps? Correct me if I have left anything out Don, I remember each and ever taunt when you were torturing me. Of course I didn't have any choice but to hang there and accept the abuse, coz you can't fight anyone who isn't tied down defenceless.'

'Sam ... you alright dude?' Dean asked his voice registering his shock at Sam's tirade, 'I can handle this if you like.'

'No Dean, this is my fight,' Sam said his voice vibrating with pent up anger, 'what's wrong Don? Don't you think you could beat me?'

'Wouldn't be fair Sammy boy after all you're dying and all.'

'Well that's where you're wrong Don,' Sam said smiling coldly, 'you see I'm getting better, you didn't hit me hard enough to kill me.'

Dean watched the exchange in silence, he hadn't seen Sam so fired up for a long time, he looked strong and healthy, but Dean recognised the signs, it was all an act. The slight tremor in Sam's legs belied the effort it was for him to stand in one position for so long, the sheen of sweat covering him, another give away but the biggest hint the slightly green tinge to Sam's face, he looked like he was ready to throw up.

As the realisation hit him to what Sam had in mind, he barely registered the fact that Sam was launching himself at Don, a primal growl reverberating from deep within him. The first punch, well aimed directly at Don's chin sent the demon flying backwards arms flailing in the air trying to correct his fall.

The fire demons screeched and started to throw fire balls at Sam, Dean broke out of his momentary stupor rolled across the bed and grabbed the rifle loaded with rock salt. Aiming true he fired and hit two of the winged creatures in quick succession, he risked a glance over at Sam who still took his revenge out on Don and then reloaded and went to shoot at the other demons.

A fire ball blazing blue and red came hurtling towards Dean glancing off his shoulder, eliciting a hiss from him as the fire scorched his skin burning deep into the muscle.

Awkwardly he took aim again using the bed to rest his good arm on and shot another fire demon, it dissipated into tiny glowing embers as soon as the salt hit it, leaving the last one hovering above them. It stared at Dean with a vicious gleam in its eyes, and then it opened its snout and sent a large ball of flames towards the gunman. He dove to his right landing heavily on his burnt shoulder but managed to dodge the burning ball; instead, it hit the bed and flared into a raging fire. Choking on the smoke Dean got up and staggered to the cot, Isabelle laid there sucking on her thumb her eyes wide, but she stayed silent, instinctively trusting her daddy and uncle to protect her.

Gathering the baby up in his arms Dean cast a quick glance over to Sam and then ran for the door, he could hear the sound of fire engine sirens coming closer and the sound of people ahead of him.

Blinking furiously to clear his watering eyes Sam saw the lady who owned the motel and pushed Isabelle into her arms, 'Sam's still in there,' he managed to get out between coughs, 'look after her for me please.'

'Of course Honey, but you can't ...' Her words faded away as she watched Dean make a berserker rush back into the blazing room. Isabelle started to whimper and cry as the woman cradled her too tightly, she couldn't see or feel daddy or uncle Sam and it frightened her. 'Hush baby, they're gonna be alright,' she cooed, 'they'll be right out.'

Two soot covered figures staggered out of the burning building, the taller one leaning too heavily on the shorter one, they stumbled and crashed to the ground as they just managed to escape the fire.

Hands dragged them a safe distance before they were both checked for major burns, hands ripped at the remains of a T-shirt surrounding a burnt shoulder, checking the pulse and flashing a small light into his eyes.

Hands poked and prodded, he had no visible burns, but he bore injuries consistent with a beating, or some other sort of physical altercation. Hands placed an oxygen mask over his mouth, and then hands pushed needles into his arms, one taped down flooding his body with a cold fluid.

A baby screamed inconsolably close by, but the hands kept her away, he tried to sit up and reach for his baby but only one arm moved, his other bound tightly against his body by the hands. He pushed the oxygen mask from his face and turned to stare down at the other one lying so still next to him, 'help Sam,' he wheezed, 'he – he suffered cerebral contusion – recently – he's not moving.'

'Take it easy son, we'll look after him, but you need to stay still your shoulder...'

'Where's Issy?'

'Who's Issy?'

'My daughter, where is she?' Dean demanded pushing the paramedic out of his way he tried to stand up, yanking the IV cannula out of his arm in the process. 'Issy?'

'She's right here Dean.' A woman pressed the baby into his arms, balancing her with his good arm Dean gave Isabelle a cursory visual going over to make sure she hadn't been burnt before relaxing slightly.

Isabelle stopped crying as soon as she felt her daddy's touch and snuggled into his shoulder, her little body shuddering with fading hiccups as she calmed down again.

Sam coughed and started to stir, moaning into the oxygen mask he writhed in pain as he fought to regain consciousness.

The ambulance raced across town with Sam still trying to free himself from the tight grip of the invisible terrors holding him captive in a realm no one else can see.

Dean relented to the ambulance ride as long as he could keep Isabelle in his arms, refusing to relinquish her when the doctor's wanted to examine both of them.

'Keep her on the bed with me Doc,' he said finally relenting, 'someone tried to take from me tonight I am not letting her out of my sight.'

'Someone tried to kidnap your baby?'

'Yeah, this dude broke into the motel room and tried to take Isabelle, that's how my brother got so hurt, I – I dunno how the fire started though,' Dean blinked back his tears and stared at the doctor, 'how's Sam doing?'

'He's still in surgery, as soon as I know I will let you know ... now let's see to this little princess,' the older man smiled down at the distraught young father and his baby. She definitely had his eyes and smile, 'she certainly is a little cutie.'

'Yeah and doesn't she know it.' Dean managed a lopsided grin he liked this doctor and Isabelle didn't seem to mind him either, that was good enough in Dean's book knowing his daughter's concerting taste when it comes to strangers.

Doctor Peter Goodfellow, now in his thirtieth year as an emergency doctor stood with the grace and confidence of a man comfortable with who he is. His sandy hair finally started to show a few silver streaks, not grey but silver and his pale grey eyes shone with humour. A wide trusting face and slightly paunchy body made him look like the epitome of a country doctor and a gentleman.

'My grandbaby Gracie is about her age, she lives with me and her Mama,' he said as he finished examining Isabelle and turned his attention to Dean, 'well young man aside from a little smoke inhalation your baby is in perfect health and beauty. You on the other hand have a third degree burn on your shoulder and a lung full of smoke.'

'When can we get out of here Doc?'

'Hmm something tells me that you are not going to stay here no matter what I tell you,' Peter grinned, 'stay here and let the oxygen do its work, I'll be back soon and if you keep improving then well I'll sign the release forms.'

'Thanks doc, umm I hate to ask but all of Issy's stuff was in the motel room and it's time for her bottle.'

'I'll get a nurse to fetch one from the maternity ward,' Peter smiled, 'and some fresh nappies as well.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I do not accept failure!' The Master seethed, 'explain to me again how two humans, one seriously dying defeat you and four of my fire demons?'

'The one Sam, he was not as ill as we originally thought, he fought well,' the creature who had inhabited Don's body snivelled, grovelling in front of its Master, 'the body you gave me was not strong enough to survive the fire, _your_ fire demons started.'

'That is your excuse?'

'Master the Winchester brothers are stronger than anyone realises, especially the younger one, you can taste his power inside him.'

'I am aware of his psychic abilities but that does not excuse your pathetic performance.'

'Please Master let me make it up to you, I will deliver not only the baby but also the youngest Winchester for you to taste.'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 15

Sam moaned and tried to push the heavy blanket away from his face, why would anyone cover him with a blanket? His arms felt like they had weights hanging from them, his fingers numb as he tried to free his face.

His breathing quickened as the panic started to set in, he couldn't shift the heaviness covering his face, frantically his hand flailed about in front of him, reaching for something, anything.

'Sammy, hey it's okay Dude, calm down.' Dean's voice sounded muffled and far away, as hard as he could Sam couldn't hear him clearly.

'Sam, Sam breath easy man, it's okay you're in the hospital.' Dean tried to sooth his younger brother but nothing seemed to be getting through to him. Swathed in surgical dressings and thick bandages Sam resembled a mummy more than his usual good looking boyishness. The tubes feeding oxygen to his scorched lungs annoyed Sam and he swiped at them trying to free himself. He felt a hand on his chest and the panic soon turned to fear and then anger. Another attack when he was at his most vulnerable and then to think of it, where's Dean?

'Sammy come on Dude calm down you're gonna hurt yourself.' Dean's voice still sounded muffled and distant, where was he?

Dean looked up as their doctor came striding in closely followed by two nurses, 'so how's our star patient doing today?' Doctor Peter Goodfellow smiled at Dean 'and where is that little Princess of yours hiding?'

'Hey Doc, Issy is being spoilt rotten while I came to check on Sammy...' Dean answered unable to take his eyes from his brother, 'he appeared to wake up Doc but.'

'But what Dean?'

'He's panicking, and not listening to me.' Dean growled he hated feeling so helpless when it came to Sam's health usually he could cope with anything. But, now, now, it was different, Sam had a potentially life-threatening brain injury and then the fire, it was getting too much for his older brother.

'Okay let's have a look.' Peter smiled bending down he checked the monitor attached to the many wires and patches on Sam's bare chest, well on the bare parts that didn't have dressings plastered on them.

Shaking his head slightly, he checked the drainage bottle and frowned, the output much lower than it should be, 'Sam, it's Doctor Goodfellow,' he said a little louder than normal bending close to Sam's ear, 'I'm just going to remove your intubation tube.' Nodding to the nurse the doctor glanced at Dean who hovered too close but backed away silently, trusting the doctor's judgement, for now anyway.

With practiced fingers, he manipulated the tube and then giving Sam the instruction to cough he extracted the tube without any complications, wiping Sam's mouth the nurse cleaned him up and then took the slimy tube and slightly bloodied swabs away. Sam drew deep harsh breathes as he tested his own breathing capacity, but the doctor soon slipped the nasal tubes on and fed him much needed oxygen through them.

'Okay Sam, listen to me I'm going to remove the pads over your eyes, keep em closed until I tell you to open them slowly,' he said using a very low and calm voice, relaying his calmness to his patient with word and touch. 'Dean would mind flicking the overhead lights off, they'll be too bright for your brother's sensitive eyes.'

'Sure Doc.' Dean said as he hurried to do the small task and take his position up again next to the bed.

'Sammy the pads are coming off now,' the doctor removed one slowly and then the other, 'okay Son open those eyes and let me see what colour they are.'

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at the doctor's face as he slowly regained some focus. 'Doc?' Sam asked, his voice a hoarse raspy whisper.

'Good Sam very good,' the doctor smiled as he examined Sam's eyes, 'they're looking a lot better.'

'Hey Sammy,' Dean grinned moving a step closer to the bed.

'Dean?' Sam held his hand up to his brother, his voice no louder than a strained whisper.

'Here Buddy you gave me a helluva scare you know that,' Dean grinned.

'Issy?'

'She's fine, back at the motel and being spoilt rotten.'

Sam smiled and settled back on the pillows, the heaviness on his face still there but it wasn't as bad as before.

'Okay boys here's the verdict,' Doctor Goodfellow said with a small smile at his young patient, 'first you both are very lucky to survive the way you did, Sam, my boy someone was definitely looking after you.'

'Why?'

'Well not only did we manage to fix most of your internal injuries, the neurologist from St Patrick's Hospital came down and worked on your cerebral contusion, some new technique he has. Anyway, except for a small shunt they had to place in the base of your skull for a while to make sure no fluid builds up, you are going to be fine, your lungs and throat will heal it was mostly smoke damage. The burns on your face, back and hip will take some time to heal though, we had to do a skin graft on your hip and back but it's looking pretty good already.'

'Doc, my face? Feels heavy.' Sam croaked out.

'That'll pass, they burn on the left side was very deep, we suspect some nerve damage there but until it is completely healed we won't know to what extent.'

'But aside from that Doc ... Sammy's gonna be okay?' Dean asked impatiently.

'Yes Dean, your brother is going to be fine and around for a long time to annoy you some more.' Doctor Goodfellow said with a big grin, 'so Sam sorry but you're on fluids for a few more days and then we'll start you on some soft foods, we have to build your immunity up again, which means you my boy have some work ahead of you.'

'Don't worry Doc if he doesn't behave I'll kick his ass personally.' Dean grinned.

'Jerk!'

'Bitch.' Dean grinned, 'so Sammy you get some rest and I'll go check on Issy and come back.'

'Can ... can she come and visit?' Sam asked the doctor, squinting slightly with his stinging eyes.

'I don't know son, I mean everyone who comes in here has to gown up until your burns and skin graft ... tell you what I'll compromise, Dean can come back with her and bring her up to the obs window there for you to see her.'

'Thanks.' Sam said as his eyes fluttered shut and sleep claimed him once again.

Dean followed the Doctor outside peeling off the gown and mask as he walked, 'you sure he's going to be okay?'

'I'm sure, that young man in there has obviously been through a lot but he's a fighter Dean, you should be very proud of him.'

'Oh I am, still I can't keep telling him that, I'll never hear the end of it,' Dean grinned, 'thanks Doc for everything.'

'My pleasure Dean, but you can do one thing for me.'

'What? Anything you want Doc?'

'Bring that little Princess by my office when you bring her in,' Peter Goodfellow grinned and patted Dean's shoulder affectionately.

'Got my word on that Doc.' Dean matched the doctor's grin with his own as he hurried back to the motel and his baby girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse slipped into Sam's room and made sure no one else was in there; her jet-black hair fell down her back in shiny waves unadorned by anything she let hang loose. Her round eyes glowed soft hues of amber and red, with no white to be seen, her skin devoid of any colour and looked like dried parchment. She walked with a disjointed and awkward gait but managed to move around unnoticed. Standing only five feet in height, she had a knack of blending into the background and appeared quite innocuous to those who glanced in her direction.

She hovered over the bed and watched the handsome young man in the bed sleeping fitfully. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he tossed and writhed restlessly caught in the midst of a dream.

With a cold smile, she placed two fingertips on his unbandaged temple, his skin blistering under her scorching touch. His moans grew louder as his dreams changed and filled with fire and overwhelming despair and fear.

His blood pressure rose to dangerous levels, his temperature soared as the heat emanated from inside of him. 'Sweet nightmares,' she hissed brushing a sizzling kiss on his brow before she slipped out of his room once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarms sounded on his monitors as Sam's blood pressure continued to spike and his temperature flared even higher. The nurses sprinted into his room and the urgent call went to Doctor Goodfellow as they tried desperately to cool the young man down before he imploded with the heat emanating from him.

'Where did that burn come from?' Doctor Goodfellow barked when he noticed the blistered fingerprints on Sam's temple, 'and on his forehead, what is going on here?'

'I-I don't know Doctor,' Nurse Jenny Melton stuttered nervously, 'it wasn't there before.'

'Has anyone else been in here?'

'Not that we're aware of.'

'We have to cool Sam down and now, Jenny get one of the orderlies to help you with an ice bath, Carla you come here and hold him while I check his skin graft,' the Doctor ordered, 'damn it!' He snapped seeing the damage already done to the tender new skins, 'get the burns guy in here now.'

'Doctor?'

'Burnet they guy that worked on Sam's graft, get him here now!'

'Yes Doctor.' Carla ran to the nurse's station to page the burns specialist while Jenny ran to prepare the ice bath.

Doctor Goodfellow checked Sam's BP once again, it was now up to 210/180 the poor kid was now a good candidate for a stroke amongst everything else. Minutes later, they carefully lowered Sam into the bath packing the ice around him, amazed the nurses stared as the ice melted immediately on contact with his skin.

'Keep it coming,' the Doctor said checking Sam's temperature again, 'it's not going down.'

'Doctor Goodfellow, Dean's here asking for Sam,' Carla reported as she hurried in, 'and Doctor Burnet is on his way.'

'Keep monitoring his BP and temp Carla, and keep the ice up to him we have to get him cooled down immediately,' the Doctor ordered as he dried his hands and went to find Dean.

Isabelle cooed as soon as she saw the kindly looking doctor striding down the hallway towards them, Dean turned and glared at the doctor in direct contrast to his daughter's reaction. 'Where is my brother Doctor?' Dean growled.

'Dean why don't you come in here and sit down.'

'I don't want to sit down I want to know where Sam is.'

'Please Dean, this way,' the doctor led the way to a small ante-room just off the nurse's station.

Dean sat Isabelle down on the floor with her favourite toy and then stared back at the doctor, 'start talking Doc.'

'We are not sure what exactly happened exactly but Sam's temperature rose dramatically as well ... as well as his blood pressure. More than suitable for his condition, we have Sam in an ice bath in an effort to bring the temperature down before...'

'Before what Doctor?'

'Before Sam starts to seizure or suffer a stroke.'

'Why did ... I mean what happened?' Dean spoke quietly, but anger vibrated through his voice.

'All we know is he was resting comfortably one minute and the next this is happening and two strange burns have appeared.'

'Burns? What kind? Where?'

'One on his temple that looks like someone's fingertips and the other on his forehead.'

'And they weren't there before?'

'No, not at all.'

'Can I see him?'

'Yes, yes of course my boy it might actually help him calm down having you there, I'll have one of the nurses look after Isabelle for you.'

'She comes too Doc ... please.'

Doctor Goodfellow sighed and shook his head, 'why do I get the feeling that it's useless arguing with you?'

'You're picking it up quick Doc,' Dean grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything covered in red mist and radiated heat pushing him further down the spiralling staircase. Each time his hands touched the balustrade his hands seared and blistered. He could hear her screams coming out of the red mists but the heat started to repel him backwards._

_Finally, he came to the end of the stairs and blindly he lurched down the hallway towards her screams, the heat drew every drop of fluid from his skin, burnt his throat, and filled his lungs with heat and noxious gases. Stumbling he wanted to curl up into a ball and block it out but her screams intensified and he knew he had to try to help her._

_Coughing and blinking furiously he stumbled into the chamber, a row of flames kept him apart from her, then he watched horrified as she was pushed up the wall and onto the ceiling. She screamed in terror and held her hands out to him for help as an invisible knife slashed her stomach open and her blood poured onto the cot below her._

_'No!' He screamed as he desperately tried to reach her but the flames rose into an impenetrable wall in front of him. _

_When a cold chill coursed through him, calming him down and slowing his breathing. He stood tall and confidently straightened his shoulders as he stepped through the wall of flame._

_He reached up and his fingertips brushed hers as he desperately tried to grasp them, finally, he managed to grip her hand and tugged her free._

Sam gasped as his eyes snapped open and he sat up staring wildly about him. 'Where is she?' He screamed urgently, 'where she is?'

'Sam? Where's who?' the nurse asked softly brushing his damp fringe away from his eyes, 'Sam you okay?'

'Where am I?' Sam rasped as he realised that he was lying in a bath filled with ice and cold water, a small towel draped over his groin, the only thing giving him any sense of modesty.

'Your temperature and BP spiked dangerously high we had to cool you down Sam.' The doctor explained as he strode in, 'got a visitor for you.'

'Sammy? Dude what happened? Couldn't you handle hot dreams?' Dean grinned but his smile soon faded when he saw that look in Sam's eyes, and the tight pain lines around them, 'vision?' he whispered.

Sam nodded and dropped his gaze as he realised just how naked he was in the bath, 'ah can I get out now?'

'Certainly son, why don't we meet you back in your room?' Doctor Goodfellow smiled as he started to leave his hand firmly gripping Dean's.

'Doc ... can Dean help me and take me back to my room?' Sam asked quietly a blush staining his face.

'Well ... the nurse can help you into your wheelchair and then Dean can wheel you straight back to your room, Doctor Burnet wants to check your skin graft.'

The two brothers waited for the nurse to finish fussing about Sam and leave them and then Dean squatted down in front of his brother, 'what did you see Sam?'

'Heat, so much heat, and then this woman pinned to a wall and then the ceiling. Her, her stomach sliced open and bleeding into a crib. The fire ... I couldn't get through the fire but then I went all cold and was able to walk through it. I tried to help her and managed to grip her hand but...'

'But?'

'Not sure after that.'

'Do you know who it was?'

Sam lifted his head and looked directly at Dean, meeting his steady gaze, 'it was Merci,' he whispered hoarsely, before he dropped his face again. His breathing started to become erratic, wheezing in his battered lungs. Terrified Sam looked up at Dean as he tried to catch his breath; blood seeped from his ears and nose in a steady and thick stream down his throat and face. 'Dean?' he whispered, his body shaking with tremors running through his thin frame as a seizure took control.

'Fuck,' Dean gasped as he managed to help Sam out of his wheelchair and laid him down on the floor, on his side making sure that his burnt hip was no where near the floor. Trying to protect the skin graft, as much as possible Dean hit the panic button and then knelt next to Sam making sure his brother didn't hurt himself during the fit.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Dean sat with Isabelle soundly asleep on his knee her chubby fingers twisted in his shirt front, a sign she felt uneasy and needed the extra feel of safety. Sam slept in his bed, propped back on his side with extra pillows piled against his back to prevent him from rolling over again in his sleep.

The shunt, now gone was no longer a problem, it was is skin grafts; the latest problems caused them to start breaking down at a rapid pace, but Sam was too weak to undergo the procedure again. Dr Burnet the burns specialist decided instead to try to salvage what he could and use a synthetic skin instead.

The seizure left Sam spent of his remaining strength and will power, he completely folded in on himself and literally gave up his fight. Slowly he slitted his eyes and stared at Dean who had finally dozed off. Sam smiled slightly at the sight of father and daughter snuggled up together on the chair, sighing he settled back a little when he realised that stacked pillows prevented him from rolling onto his back.

'Well that sucks,' he whispered, as he desperately wanted to stretch his stiff and cramping limbs. His throat felt like sandpaper and itched interminably tentatively he reached over for his ice chips when he winced and pinched the bridge of his nose instead.

_Merci stared at him with a mixture of contempt and fear, she cowered in the corner of a room from him, baring her teeth at him like a wild animal._

_He put his hand out but she pushed away from him, opening her mouth an unholy scream came from deep within her. Her face twisted and scowled as she prepared herself to launch an attack at him. Suddenly she flickered and shot up the wall, pinned by an invisible force._

_Her growls became screams of pain and terror as she continued to slither up the wall until she hit the ceiling where she seemingly flew across until she hit the centre. A crib appeared under her as a catchment for her blood._

_He reached up to save her when he realised that he was chained to the wall, helpless to save her; the flames flared around the crib reaching its fiery fingers to his feet and legs._

Dean stared at Sam watching him carefully, his well-honed senses woken when Sam's vision first hit him, Isabelle still sleeping soundly didn't stir when he laid her down on the empty bed next to Sam's and had pillows piled around her. Freeing her father to monitor her uncle's premonitory vision carefully. Sam's eyes shot open and he instinctively reached out to Dean.

'Okay Sammy, concentrate on breathing and calm down,' Dean said deliberately using calm and soothing tones, rubbing circles on Sam's exposed shoulder, 'that's it, nice and easy kiddo.'

'Dean I saw Merci again,' Sam whispered clutching at Dean's arm tightly, 'she was in a corner and terrified of me, and then she was back on the ceiling a – a crib appeared below her and the flames...'

'Just like the other vision?'

'Yeah but this time I was chained to a wall and couldn't help her and then the fire...' Sam tried to sit up suddenly fighting Dean's grip, 'my legs they burnt...'

'It's okay Sammy, your legs are fine, there's no burns,' Dean tried to comfort him as he inspected Sam's legs, making sure he kept one hand linked with Sam's arm.

Sam let his head drop onto the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut he could still see Merci bleeding and burning above him, 'I can't do this anymore Dean, it hurts too much.'

'Dude listen to me, you're in pain, and been really sick, maybe these visions have been affected by that.'

'Issy? She's here?'

'Yeah asleep on the bed just behind you.'

'She's okay?'

'Dude she's more than okay,' Dean couldn't help himself and grinned proudly, 'she cut a tooth.'

'Can I ... can you bring her over so I can see her?'

'Sure dude, just relax and I'll go get her,' Dean said patting Sam's arm he disappeared behind Sam, but it didn't bother the younger Winchester as much because he could hear Dean cooing and chattering to his daughter.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked up at Dean, he wasn't aware of falling asleep but when he could focus properly, he glanced down and stared at the little girl lying on the crook of his arm.

'She wanted to be with her uncle,' Dean grinned, 'Dude you've been asleep for nearly two hours how you feeling?'

'Ah, okay I think,' Sam said softly, he traced one of his fingers around the small face and over her silky soft hair, 'she's so pretty,' he whispered.

'She's missed her uncle,' Dean admitted amazed at the difference in Sam since Dean laid Isabelle down next to him. Sam's cheeks now had a slight pinkish tinge instead of dull grey and his eyes looked clearer. If Dean didn't know, better he could've sworn Isabelle was doing more than just cuddling her uncle Sam.

'We're going to be okay aren't we Dean,' Sam said suddenly staring solemnly at his older brother.

'Yes Dude, we gonna be more than okay ... we're Winchesters after all.' Dean grinned he felt as though a weight disappeared from his back and he could sit up straighter. 'You are looking a helluva lot better.'

'Feeling it Dude, and ... damn hungry.' Sam grinned as Isabelle opened her eyes and smiled at him; taking a finger in her smaller hand, she immediately put the tip of it in her mouth and bit down.

'Ow, Dude that new tooth is sharp,' Sam laughed brushing a kiss on Isabelle's head, 'she did that deliberately!' He exclaimed seeing the cheeky look on her face.

'Ah Dude she's only six months old somehow I don't think...'

'Nope I tell you Dean she did it deliberately,' Sam grinned, resting his head back on the pillow Sam sighed happily and played with his baby niece.

'Dude will you be okay if I go and rustle up some food for you?'

'Go Dean, Issy and me will be fine,' Sam said without looking up.

Dean shook his head and smiled happily Sam was on his way back, 'won't be long.'

'Take your time.'

Four weeks later with Isabelle sitting up on his knee Sam relented to the wheelchair ride out of the hospital, Doctor Goodfellow walked alongside laughing and chatting to the brothers. 'Now listen you two if you need a place to crash here's my number, and Sam I want to see you back here in a week for your check up got that.'

'Yes Sir!' Sam grinned, 'thanks again Doc for everything.'

'Son you did all of the hard work I'm just glad I was along for the ride,' Doctor Goodfellow patted Sam's shoulder with a fatherly gesture before plucking the baby off his knee, 'just gotta give this little one a last hug.'

--------------------------------------------

Merci watched the little scene from the shadows of the main building, her eyes flaring red when she saw Dean laughing and playing with the baby as he placed her in her car seat before helping Sam into the passenger side.

This should have been such an easy job, trust Dean to show actual fatherly attributes, if she wanted that she would have seduced Sam instead. Her frown deepened when she saw the tall young man stand up and limp towards the car, his recovery was literally amazing and annoying. She wanted him to suffer more, that's why she implanted the false visions. The dream demon easily implanting the seeds when she gave him the first night terror.

Now, not only well enough to leave the hospital, his life-threatening injuries had healed on themselves or with the help of surgery. Whatever was the cause the effect was the same, Sam Winchester was no longer dying and easy to manipulate.

Stamping her foot, she had to rethink this, time was running out, and the baby had to be given over as soon as possible. With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke, unseen and undetected by the Winchester brothers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam dropped onto his bed in their new motel room and yawned glancing up at his brother with a sheepish grin, 'don't look like that Dean, I'm actually tired that's all.'

'Yeah, yeah well get those freakish long legs of yours up on the bed and look after your niece for me.'

'And what are you going to do?' Sam asked holding his hands out to Isabelle, 'where are you going Dean?' Sam's tone changed slightly as he watched Dean don his leather jacket and pick the car keys up.

'I'll be right back, just need a few supplies for Issy and some food for us, dunno about you but I'm starving,' Dean grinned and then suddenly he sobered and stared down at his younger brother, 'you gonna be okay man? I mean I can stay and get the stuff delivered.'

'Go Dean, the sooner you go the sooner we can eat.' Sam smiled as Isabelle grabbed hold of his fingers once again, 'and oh Dean grab a teething ring for her while you're shopping will ya?' he yelped when Issy bit down on his finger.

'That's my girl!' Dean laughed as he left, locking the door behind him, determined not to let anyone near his family if he could help it.

As he went to shut his car door, a shadow passed over Dean and he glanced up at the two large creatures standing either side of Merci.

'Hey Dean.'

'Hey Merci, so what's with the welcoming committee?'

'We need to talk and well these guys are gonna make sure that we're not disturbed.'

'Sorry Merci but I got places to go and people to see, I tell ya what why don't I get my people to contact your people and we'll do lunch one day soon.'

'Still the glib one aren't you Dean.'

'What can I say it's my charm,' Dean gave her a careless smile and started the car, revving the motor, 'so if you don't mind...'

'Oh but I do lover I do mind very much!' Merci smiled leaning over she brushed a kiss on Dean's lips and pressed a needle into his neck.

'You bitch!' Dean ground out as he felt his body go numb in seconds.

'Sorry lover but I'm on a tight schedule here,' Merci bent down and kissed Dean's immobile lips enjoying the look of sheer fury in his eyes, 'oh I should tell you that the drug is an immobiliser. It renders you completely helpless, numbing your body but keeping you aware of everything around you.' Merci laughed and nodded to her companions, 'get him, we have some more collecting to do, oh don't worry Dean you are gonna be reunited with your family before you know it.' Merci laughed enjoying his mute rage immensely.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Sam grinned at his niece as she tried to chew the tip of his finger off, when he heard voices outside, one was Dean's and the other ... steeling a peek out of the window he saw Merci standing over Dean's body.

'Ah damn ... come on Issy we have to get outta here.' Sam whispered carefully pushing himself off the bed he lowered the baby into her stroller and slipped out the rear door leading to the swimming pool area. Wincing with the pain shooting out from his hip Sam pushed Issy as fast as he could but he needed help. _'Az I need you now!'_ he called with his mind.

The animal spirit guide appeared instantly next to Sam, 'hey you okay Sam?'

'I need to find somewhere safe for Issy, Merci has Dean.'

'Damn, damn, damn that's why I got sent on a wild goose chase.' Azuraus stamped her foot and frowned, 'she did it to me again.'

'What are you talking about Az?'

'Merci, she called me and acted like a true victim, injuries, and all ... she sent me to get these supposed ... anyway doesn't matter whatcha want me to do?' Azuraus stopped speaking and frowned up at Sam, 'Sam you're not looking so good.'

'We need to find somewhere safe for me and Issy.' Sam mumbled, shaking his head to clear the fogginess.

'Whoa Sam you look like you're about to pass out,' Az said lifting Issy out of her stroller she wrapped her free arm around Sam, 'hang on.' She grinned.

Sam opened his eyes and stared around confused, he was lying on a bed in a new motel room, Issy slept soundly beside him sucking her thumb, and Dean ... no wait Dean isn't with them, Merci got to him.

Stiffly he sat up and passed a hand over his face wiping away the cobwebby feeling, 'Az?'

'Here Sweety,' Az grinned taking on her corporeal form, 'I have coffee made and some food in the kitchen. Umm not sure what you eat so I got the yummy looking stuff.'

'Ah thanks coffee will be fine for now.' Sam grinned, 'so where exactly are we and how did we get here?'

'How well, just say that's my gig and where ... well umm in a motel not far from where you were, after Merci left I went and got all of your stuff and Issy's and put it in the car.'

'Az did you drive the car here?' Sam asked in disbelief.

'No, well not really I just got in and told it where I wanted to go and well ... it just brought me here.'

'I ah am not going to go near that,' Sam smiled, 'so you're sure that Merci doesn't know where we are?'

'Not for now, Sam I hate to break it to you but you're in no condition to go after Merci and her Demon lover.'

'Demon Lover?'

'Yeah, she's been with the so-called Master for years now, it was his idea for her to seduce Dean in the first place.'

'Issy I think it's time you and I have a serious talk.'

'Okkies, but you gotta eat first and have your coffee.'

'Issy I can eat and talk so start from the beginning.' Sam said nibbling at the fresh and soft doughnut.

'Umm okay, Merci was already with the Master before Dean even came into the picture, actually I think even before he was born but don't quote me on that.'

'And?' Sam prompted the spirit as he took a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose at the sour taste. 'Issy did you put something in the coffee?'

'Uh the white stuff, in the shaker thingy, you know sugar.'

'Ah Issy that's salt, and ahh doesn't matter I'll pour a fresh one,' Sam grinned limping over to the coffee machine, 'keep going.'

'Okkies, the Master has been hot for psychic kids, which you know and well Merci being one of his ... whores ... found Dean and seduced him, thinking that the family trait is there and that he is also a soldier and not very emotional. She didn't expect him to be attached to Isabelle like he is.'

'Yeah well I think that even surprised Dean,' Sam sighed with a slight shake of his head.

'So she got him drunk enough to have sex without argument or him passing out, and then she did it, got herself knocked up with Isabelle. That's where I come into it, I was assigned to her before birth, those powers to be decided that Issy needed protection even then.'

'But not enough to let Dean know about her.'

'I dunno Sam I just do what I'm told.'

'So how did you find out, the real story of the conception?'

'Well up until the birth I couldn't show myself just in case something goes wrong so I was always there but Merci never knew.'

'And you found out that way?'

'You got it Dude,' Azuraus grinned, 'so anyway Merci had Isabelle and she freaked, she didn't realise what it meant to have a baby. I ah hope Dean never finds out exactly what she was like.'

'I saw her, when they had me and Issy, she didn't seem to be too bad...'

'That was all an act Sam for your benefit,' Azuraus cut in, 'she can't stand the baby.'

'How? How can a mother not want her baby?' Sam mused as he watched Isabelle sleeping soundly, 'she's so beautiful.'

'When she finally gave birth I was able to show myself and explain what I was to Merci, to begin with she had me fooled, and she acted as though she had baby blues.

Honestly Sam I didn't know what she was like to begin with, until...

'Until what Az?'

'I saw her shake Issy so hard and, and she held her so tightly that the baby had bruises on her.'

'Go on.' Sam urged her, his voice filled with revulsion and anger.

'I got Issy away and found you and Dean ... I – I was the one who left her in the car for you guys.'

'That was you? Well I guess that explains how she got into a locked car like that.'

'I – I wish I was able to get her to you before ... anyway I thought she was safe, until Merci started with her act again, trying to make me believe that she had changed.'

'Hey Az none of this is your fault, Merci is too far gone for anyone to help her.'

----------------------------------------

Merci screamed in frustration when she stormed into the motel room and found Sam and the baby gone, no sign of them anywhere. Furious she stalked back to Dean and stood over him her hands fisted on her hips, 'where are they Dean?' she demanded hooking her foot under his chest she kicked him over and then sat on his chest leaning close to his face, 'tell me Dean where are they?'

Dean stared at her and inwardly smiled, _'Sam must have heard them and got Issy to safety, way to go Sammy! Now if only I could get this bitch off me and send her screaming to hell all will be complete again.'_

'I know you know where they are Dean and believe me I am going to enjoy getting the information out of you.' Merci's eyes glittered with a maniacal light, 'oh am I gonna enjoy it lover.'

_'Go to hell and fry bitch.' _

'Whatsa matta Deany? Cat got you tongue? Oh, that's right you can't talk now can you? That immobiliser is working too well.' Merci dragged her fingernails down Dean's chest; blood seeped slowly from the long red weals. 'I am gonna have some real fun with you lover.' She whispered biting Dean's earlobe before trailing kisses and bites along his neck and jaw line, ending at his mouth. With an evil grin, she pounced on his mouth, pushing her way into his mouth with her tongue, tasting him, plunging deep into his throat with her own tongue. And then slowly she pulled away enough to sink her teeth into his lower lips. The tip of her tongue flicked out and licked the last drops of his blood from her own lips as she sat back, 'mmm you taste so good Dean, I had forgotten just how good you are.' Merci purred, 'take him to the Master.' She ordered the demons standing at her side, 'no take him back to my quarters first, I want to interrogate him before he is taken to the Master.'

--------------------------------

The first feeling Dean had was the pins and needles prickling his body as feeling came back in one harsh wave. Cursing under his breath, he kept his eyes closed and worked on moving each of his extremities one at a time.

'Nice to see you moving Lover.' Merci purred in his ear. Dean snapped his eyes open and stared at the pretty face hovering over him.

'What the? What are you up to Merci?'

'Not what I'm up to but how up you are lover boy.'

'Forget it Darlin' you're not my type.'

'Oh but I was once, I'm sure that I can be again.'

'Nope I don't do demon whores.'

Merci hissed and slashed her hand across his face, 'I was going to let you enjoy this, but now, now I think I might just do what I want and then hand you over to the Master.'

'Do what you want sweetheart it aint gonna change what you are.'

'No? But it might change what you look like.' Merci snarled sinking her razor sharp nails into Dean's chest, eliciting a yelp of pain from him. Then she pulled them downwards slicing through the skin and muscle, the yelp became a scream as she finally pulled her finger nails out and then leant down to lick his blood from his skin.

'What are you doing?' A deep voice bellowed from the doorway, gasping in shock Merci scrambled off Dean and dropped to her knees on the floor cowering in terror, 'I am sorry Master, he provoked me.'

'No excuse Merci now get out of here or should I send you out myself?'

Merci squealed and fled the room leaving Dean alone with the demon. Wincing with pain Dean glared at the creature meeting the flaming gaze with his own steady stare.

'So what now? Coffee and cake?' Dean quipped, 'sorry I can't get up but as you can see I'm ah slightly tied up.'

'You are an interesting man Dean Winchester,' the demon said gliding closer to Dean, 'a good choice as the father to my infant.'

'Last I looked lava breath Issy is my daughter.'

'That can and will be rectified,' the demon hissed, 'take him.' He waved at the creatures standing guard.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Sam stared at the space Azuraus had just occupied sighing he ran his hands through his hair and grinned down at Issy, 'so honey looks like Az has left us too.' He said trying to mask his laughter in his voice.

Azuraus appeared with an indignant look on her face and her arms folded, standing directly in front of Sam she pouted and stuck her tongue out.

'You know Az if the wind changes your face will stay like that.' Sam laughed, 'sorry but you are gonna have to stop pulling that disappearing act on me.'

'Sorry Sammmmy, but it's just...I get so scared of the demon and knowing that Merci is truly bad too...' Az started to fade away again when she stopped herself and glittered back, 'sorry.'

'Let's get two things straight around here Az,' Sam said trying to sound stern, 'first no more apologising okay, just try to stay as focused as possible, and second the name is Sam not Sammy and definitely not Sammmmy.'

'Yessir.' Az said meekly staring down at her feet, she started to fade again.

'Az.' Sam snapped starting to get irritated with the spirit guide, he went over to Issy and lifted her high into his arms, enjoying the feeling of love radiating from her tiny body, every time he held her or had her close he felt a little better, both physically and emotionally. Yet, it was crazy he wasn't her Dad Dean is. Then the thought dawned on him, Dean swore to be Sam's protector when they were young and he has taken that oath to the extreme at times, Issy is Dean's daughter, with Sam's psychic abilities and Dean's over-protectiveness, 'so I have two of you now do I?' he grinned down at his niece, 'two versions of Dean huh?'

Isabelle gurgled and reached up to touch Sam's cheek with a chubby finger, and then Sam just knew that she understood everything he had just said to her. 'You know Issy you are one very special baby.'

'She sure is, and very protected and loved.' Az chimed in, after calming her own fluttering emotions down, 'she is made up of the Winchester genes more than anything or anyone else's.'

'I so wish she could just have a normal childhood with Dean and a Mum to love her.' Sam said a wistful tone to his voice, 'a normal little girl in a normal world where her Uncle Sam could come and visit and not ever having to worry bout demons or other nasties again.'

'Maybe one day Sam.' Offered Azuraus.

'No, no I know it's not gonna happen it's just nice to...' Sam gave Az a sad and soft smile, 'but right now someone needs a nappy change and then we have to work out how to get her daddy back.'

'Sam?' Az asked breaking the sudden silence; she sat on an invisible cushion hovering just above the bed while Sam changed Issy and dressed her in clean jeans and a new T-shirt, finishing it off with the bandana that Dean loved on her.

'Yeah Az what is it?'

'When this is all over...Dean's not going to be able to keep Issy with him is he?'

Sam glanced up at the spirit with a look of surprise on his face, 'you mean to tell me that ...that you knew all along that this wasn't permanent didn't you.'

'No, yes, oh I guess kind of.'

'Kind of? Come on Az be a little more specific please.'

'Okkies, I guess I worked it out when I really saw Merci for who she is. It doesn't matter if you guys vanquish this one and Merci, there'll be more coming at you guys and wanting Issy won't they? Always coming for you guys and for her.'

'Yeah, though I guess I'm not the one to really talk to about this.'

'Why?'

'I thought that you knew everything about us.' Sam smirked as he finished making Issy a bottle and started to feed her, 'I have never really enjoyed this aspect of our lives.'

'Oh I know all about,' Az waved her fingers dismissively at Sam, 'all about your fight with your Dad and your leaving of college, I understand that. But, I guess I always that, that once you guys kill the demon and save Issy and maybe even Merci in the process that maybe you could have stayed together.'

'Not gonna happen anytime soon Az, though between you and me ...' Sam shook his head and smiled down at his niece as she suckled thirstily at her bottle, 'I ah I'm going to have a shower can you finish up with Isabelle please?'

'Yeah sure Sam,' Az replied confused, 'want me to take her now?'

'Yeah please, we have to get going as soon as we can I have a feeling Dean's life depends on us today Az. Especially today.' Sam finished cryptically before relinquishing the baby over to her spirit guide, 'take care of her Az.'

'You know you don't have to ask it's a given,' Az frowned at Sam, with Isabelle in her arms she had to control her impulse to fade out, and it dawned on her that Sam realised it too. 'what are you doing Sam?' she asked but only received the sound of a door closing as an answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean paced his small cell, hurting, angry and tired his throat dry and sore after an hour long tirade against Merci and her so-called Master. His worry for his little brother and his own child boiled through him, to the point of obsession. 'Get a grip Winchester you're a father now.' He ground out aloud, startled by that statement, 'I am a father now, a daddy, I have a kid ... I have another one to be responsible for and to protect at all costs.' A bitter giggle erupted from his throat, 'to protect at all costs when I can't even help myself.'

'You know they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.' Merci taunted Dean as she unlocked the door and stepped into the room with a very careful and measured pace. Awkwardly she put a tray of food down, splashing the mug of water, a small hiss escaped from her lips, pursing them she managed to stand and move back to the door.

'What's wrong with you Merci?' Dean asked unable to help himself, she did look like shit.

'Master wanted to remind me what happens when I disobey him,' Merci answered unable to look up at Dean, 'I'm not supposed to talk to you.'

'Merci I ...' Dean stopped himself as he fixed her with a deathly stare; she was the one responsible for everything that has happened recently, including Sam's brain injury.

'I am sorry Dean.' She muttered, but then her body straightened, shoulders snapped back and head held high. Flicking back her hair Merci stared at Dean with eyes of obsidian black. 'Eat, you are going to need your strength the Master will be requiring your presence soon.'

'Merci?'

'Enough eat or you will be forced.' Merci snarled as she strode out of the room.

'I guess then our date is off then.' Dean yelled after her, 'shame about that guess I'll have to cancel the reservations.'

Half an hour later two demonoids-humans came into the small room, the stench of sulphur and decayed flesh made Dean gag and cough as he inhaled the acrid smells.

Silently they grabbed him and started dragging Dean out of the room and down the hallway, 'you know guys you just had to ask,' Dean quipped, 'I mean there's plenty of me to go around.'

The only response he elicited was the tightening of their grips on his arms, until they actually cut off the circulation in his biceps. 'Hey guys I dunno about you but I'm not really into bondage especially group bondage, so if you don't mind I'll just go back to my room and catch some zzz's.'

After one of his guards unlocked a door they threw Dean roughly into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it they effectively trapped him once again, just in a different room. 'So Dean this is a great mess you got yourself into.' He muttered as he let his gaze roam around the room.

At least this one is furnished, albeit sparingly, sighing he slowly picked himself up off the floor and stumbled over to what could be loosely termed as a bed. In fact was only an old wooden frame with a straw mattress on it, but it was better than nothing.

Stretching his aching body out Dean lied down carefully before sitting up again sneezing repeatedly. 'Just freaking great.' He sniffled standing up he went over to the chair and thoughtfully regarded it for two seconds before opting to sitting on the floor his back against the wall and directly in front of the door.

The sneezing fit eased but still the straw tickled his nose and irritated his throat, 'water would be nice' he huffed to himself, the door opening pulled him out of his maudlin thoughts.

'I see that you did not touch your food,' the demon said as he strode into the room, this time in the body of a tall, well dressed and groomed man in his mid-fifties. 'Merci did warn you what would happen if you didn't eat and drink.'

'Yeah well, sorry but I kinda already ate, oh what days ago and still full,' Dean quipped as he eyed the new apparition before him, 'so what happened to the last meat-suit? Did it get a bit ripe for ya?'

'As they say a change is as good as a holiday.' The demon preened himself in front of his prisoner, 'I think this one becomes me much more don't you think.'

'Whatever.'

'Oh dear, Dean what is wrong? Not up to your usual standard of sarcastic comebacks.'

'Sorry darlin' not in the mood.' Dean drawled as he rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, 'maybe later.'

'Take him,' the demon ordered ignoring Dean's apparent lazy posture, 'up against the wall.'

'Hey now, don't we get to talk about his first?' Dean asked as the two silent demonoids picked him up and roughly pushed him against the wall, holding him in iron-like grips.

'Merci here now.' Her Master ordered no longer giving Dean his attention, 'bring the tray.'

Merci shuffled in looking tired and dishevelled, 'here it is Master.' She whispered bowing and leaving without a glimmer of recognition towards Dean.

'What did you do to her?' Dean demanded, if anything she was still Issy's mum.

'Nothing that should concern you,' the demon smiled coldly as he moved closer to Dean, 'oh by the way you can either call me Master, My Lord or Lord Cornase and you will be bowing before me before this day is out.'

'Why? And Cornase? Please how corny a name can you get?'

'Why? I want the chosen child, your daughter. And my name? How is any worse than Dean?'

'At least Dean is a masculine sounding name.' Dean snapped back unable to help himself, 'why do you want my daughter?'

'She is a very unique human child, she needs to be trained,' Cornase turned and covered the small distance between himself and his prisoner, 'we have discussed this before are you doing this just to annoy me? Or are you just that stupid?'

'Oh have I hit a nerve have I?'

'Silence.' Cornase gripped Dean's chin and forced his head back against the wall viciously he pushed his fingernails into Dean's face squeezing until he forced his mouth open. 'Perhaps you will be more cooperative after you have had something to drink.'

A flask of fluid appeared in his hand seeing it Dean's eyes widened and he tried to push away but the demon Master and his cohorts had him pinned to tightly. 'Swallow and you won't be punished, spit it out and you will experience pain like you never have before.'

Dean glared at the possessed man for a second before shifting his gaze to the flask that appeared at his mouth. Horror filled him, as Cornase tipped the contents into his mouth, with his face trapped in the large hand Dean had no choice but to let the fluid slosh down until he had enough to spit it directly into the face of his tormentor.

Cornase hissed and tightened his grip on Dean's jaw, 'you will be punished for that,' he snarled as he poured more into Dean's mouth. This time he dropped the flask and with his free hand pushed Dean's chin upwards effectively closing his mouth and then to completely make sure Dean swallowed he covered the younger man's nose blocking his airways.

Choking and gagging Dean finally swallowed the bitter and syrup thick fluid, gasping for each burning breath he dropped his head exhausted suddenly. A black fog filled his mind poisoning each aspect of Dean – and who he is.

'Take him to the chair and tie him down, I know he has had the serum but I don't want any further problems.' Cornase ordered, 'no need to blindfold him though, just gag him with this.' He tossed one of the guards a ball gag, a vicious looking instrument that had a metal ball encased in leather with two leather thongs either side, they forced the ball deep into Dean's mouth before tying the strips as tightly as they could, cutting into the corners of his lips.

Then they used a length of rope around Dean's chest and upper arms, two thin strips of wire for his wrists and ankles finished the job. Drugged and bound Dean couldn't do a thing.

Blinking furiously and trying to keep his attention, focused Dean watched each of his tormentors closely. Cornase smiled at this and came over to crouch down in front of him. 'So, you are a little tied up now aren't you,' the demonic creature giggled running a fingernail down the side of Dean's face, 'trussed up and nothing to talk about.'

He turned his head and looked up at the guard, 'knife,' he ordered.

A curved and ornately decorated knife appeared in his hand; lovingly he stroked the edge and held it just in front of Dean's eyes. 'So Dean, do you really think that you can disobey me and get away with it?'

Dean kept his eyes fixed on the blade and tried to think through the syrupy mess of his mind, unsure of what was being said or why he just kept watching the blade move back and forth in front of him.

'I told you not to spit out the serum,' Cornase snapped grasping Dean's hair he forced his prisoner to look up at him, 'time to take your punishment.'

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Dean grunted as he felt a fist connect with his stomach, but due to the restraining rope, he was unable to move or defend himself. Cornase stepped to one side allowing his pets some fun with their new prey.

Satisfied with the punishment being dealt to Dean Cornase sidled out of the room and went into the next one where he could enjoy the beating through a window fixed into a fake wall while he and Merci continued to discuss the matter.

He found her draped over a couch, her long shapely legs out before her, and a small tub of popcorn resting on the cushion next to her. Dressed in a short soft leather tunic and black laced stockings, her garters tantalisingly visible at the men of the tunic.

'You're missing the best bits, Cornie,' she pouted prettily, 'did you have to drug him first though, he can scream when he wants to.'

'Now, now Merci my Love, we want him to survive don't we?'

'Of course, he is the only one who can bring my daughter back to me,' Merci said snuggling into the curve of Cornase's side, 'I still can't believe that imp when she first took my baby away from us.'

'All in good time my Dear, we will have her back sooner than you think,' Cornase said nuzzling her neck with tiny kisses and nips, 'you do taste good do you know that.'

'I think you have mentioned it a few times,' Merci giggled, 'this is getting boring Cornie, we need some spice.'

'What would you like then?'

'Hmm oh I know ...' Merci laughed with delight, rolling over she lifted herself up to straddle Cornase's hips, 'I have the perfect idea Lover.' She leaned over him, her semi-restrained breasts scraping over his lips, reaching up she finally found a small box with her fingertips and retrieved it.

'Get them to administer this to him.' She dangled the box in front of Cornase's eyes, a malicious look on her pretty face.

'You are a sadistic little bitch aren't you?' Cornase grinned taking the box of small vials from her, pushing himself up he glanced back down at Merci, 'now don't move I want to see you in that pose when I return.'

'I aint going anywhere Lover.' Merci gave him a seductive little pout and readjusted her legs, 'I'll be right here when you get back.'

Merci watched the proceedings with glee; this will teach that self-righteous bastard Dean Winchester that he just can't screw every woman he meets and not accept responsibility for his actions. Whether they are forced on him or beyond his control, it doesn't matter; he hurt her feelings and took her baby away from the child's destiny.

Cornase strode in and stared down at the beaten young man slumped in the chair, blood dripped from cuts and splits on his face and hairline, bruises smudged his eyes and temples already. His bare chest a mass of bruised flesh, soft, multi-hued, swollen lumps of torn muscles and tendons, ripped from the bone in the frenzied attack. His breath rattled through his chest indicating a serious injury to his lungs. Cornase frowned he wanted him beaten yes, but not killed. He shouldn't have let Merci distract him for as long as she did. He fingered the box of vials in his pocket a moment longer and then decided against using it. Instead, he ordered the prisoner to be cut down, cleaned up, and returned to his original holding cell.

Striding out of the room the demon decided instead that he would extract his enjoyment from the little witch instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rested his aching head against the cool tiles letting the water sluice over his long body. Each of his leg and arm muscles twitched uncontrollably as he fought to regain control of his body. He had to stay strong for Dean and even more so for Isabelle.

Even though he had healed, he was still no where near well-enough to be facing demons of any kind, but especially the one that has Dean.

With the image of Dean suffering under the will of that creature, encroaching his train of thought Sam gasped for breath and hunched his shoulders, as bright lights exploded in front of his eyes.

Blindly he felt for the taps and managed to turn them off before his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, trying to brace himself to reduce the impact on the slippery tiles Sam ended up on a huddled pile pressed against the wall. His fingers found the pressure points on the bridge of his nose but it was useless.

A flash of light made him wince and squeeze his eyes closed; _a tiny baby in a crib crying and reaching out, another flash of light, Dean pinned to a ceiling above a sleeping Sam. The vision changed and then Sam saw Dean below him, beaten and broken lying in a bloodied mess, snapping the vision back Sam saw Isabelle sitting between Merci and the demon, with her father's still body lying at their feet._

Gasping for air Sam let out a shuddering sob and hauled himself up stumbling from the shower he collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet gagging until he started to retch and vomit.

The image of Dean's broken body still foremost in his mind; it was as if he was actually feeling Dean's agony resonating throughout his own body.

'Sam are you okay in there?' Azuraus called for the third time, Isabelle fidgeting in her grip trying to get to her uncle, 'hey Sam anytime now would be good or I'm coming in there.'

After nothing but silence Azuraus glanced down at Isabelle as she made her mind up, 'we'll just keep our eyes shut kitten okay?'

Faster than a blink Azuraus appeared next to Sam's prone form in front of the toilet, 'oh Gods Sam?' she breathed when she took in the pallor of his skin, the mess from his vomit and the blood dripping from his nose. Isabelle screamed and tried to climb out of Azuraus' grip down to her fallen uncle.

Gently she sat the baby next to the young man and then covered his nakedness with a thick towel before she cleaned up the toilet and his face, as she tenderly washed the blood away Sam's eyes flickered open and briefly met the spirit guide's sparkling eyes with an even stare.

'You okay Sam?' she asked nervously bitting down on her lower lip, she so wanted to blink out of there, but she had to stay strong for her two charges, Sam and Isabelle, the chosen children.

'Az?' Sam blinked at her, his brow wrinkling in confusion as the fragments of the vision slowly returned to him. 'Ah I'm still in the bathroom?'

'Yep, we found you passed out over the toilet,' Az said politely looking at Isabelle and avoiding Sam's gaze, 'I um covered you with the towel but I promise I didn't peek.'

'Oh sh...umm okay could you take Isabelle out while I get dressed?' Sam asked feeling his face redden even more.

Isabelle pouted when Az picked her up and she immediately put her hands out to her uncle, 'in a minny Issy okay uncle Sam just has to get dressed first,' he said tenderly trying to pacify the infant. When she heard his voice, her lips stopped quivering and she gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Ten minutes later Sam fully dressed busied himself with packing the baby's things into the car before he came back for Isabelle, 'you sure that we can trust them Az?' he asked for the third time, clicking the last restraint in place he brushed a kiss on the baby's silken cheek and winked at her. Straightening his back Sam cracked his shoulders and neck easing the remaining kinks out of them, 'I don't like the idea of being separated from Isabelle for too long, it could be dangerous for her.'

'Yep they're great people and they know all about the nasty stuff Sam, and, and I can stay with her if you like until you come back. If you need help all you have to do is holler like you did the other day.'

'Azuraus you know what Dean will be like if something happens to Isabelle...maybe she should come with me.'

'Sam you're going to confront the demon and rescue your brother, somehow I don't think that will leave you time to change nappies or give bottles do you?'

'How come you're suddenly making a lot of sense?' Sam smiled wearily at the animal spirit.

'Must be the company I'm keeping,' Azuraus grinned, 'so I'll go ahead and make sure everything's fine at The Angels.'

'Ah The Angels?'

'Yeah well actually it's called, The Seven Angels Home for Children but it's easier just to call it The Angels, you see it's perfect no one will think of looking for Isabelle in a children's home.'

'What else is there Az you're not telling me everything are you.'

'Well it's kind of a special home.' Az said averting her gaze from Sam's enquiring one.

'Well? Go on...'

'It's a home for special children, kids affected by the supernatural world. Some have lost parents to the nasties, others are...have umm, abilities and others are in danger.'

'And no one knows of this place?'

'Nope, it's kinda like a real-life X-men school for mutants!' Az giggled, 'hey that's what they call it,' she defended herself when she saw the look forming on Sam's face.

'Who is they Az?' Sam asked pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on suddenly, and he knew that he was staring down at the cause of it.

'Danny and Rachel are great people Sam, honestly and they love the kids to death, Isabelle will be fine there and I will stay with her I won't let her out of my sight.'

Sam sighed as he started the impala and nodded to the fading imp, 'don't get into any trouble Azuraus you hear me.'

'Yes sir!' she grinned as she disappeared in a shimmer of silver sparkles.

Sam looked into the rear view mirror and watched Isabelle smiling back at him, 'well it's just you and me kid for now. I'm gonna go find your daddy and bring him home to you Isabelle, I promise I will bring him back.'

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Sam lifted Isabelle out of the car and stood looking uncertainly at the building, it seemed nice enough, with shuttered windows and swings in the front yard. 'You sure you want to stay here Issy?' he whispered to his niece, 'I dunno about leaving you alone like this.'

'Hey Sam!' Azuraus yelled just as he was turning back towards the car, she was closely followed by a couple who appeared to be in their early forties and a group of children aged between two through to fifteen or sixteen.

Sighing Sam gave her a weak smile and glanced down at Isabelle once again, 'well it looks like our escape is blocked off.' He whispered to her, 'hey Az.'

'Sam this is Danny and Rachel, guys this is Sam Winchester, and this is Isabelle.'

'Nice to meet you Sam.' They said in unison, Sam looked first at Danny, who stood at least a foot shooter than Sam, with sandy blond hair streaked with grey, he had soft brown eyes and an easy smile. Then Sam turned his focus to Rachel, about the same height as her husband she had red hair and fiery green eyes, with two little ones clutching at her skirts.

'Hi, ah thanks for doing this, I'm not exactly sure what Azuraus as told you though...'

'Az explained that you need somewhere safe for Isabelle while you go and rescue her daddy and hunt down the demon after her.' Rachel said pleasantly as though she was talking about the weather. 'We know about your daddy Sam, he actually brought our first kids to us, Erin here who's sixteen and Joey who is in town he's seventeen their parents were killed by a fire demon.'

'Ah okay,' Sam nodded thoughtfully, _'if Dad trusted them with kids then maybe Issy will be alright here.' _He smiled down at the children as they gathered around his long legs and all tried to get Isabelle's attention at once, 'looks like she's gonna be popular,' he said with a small smile.

'We'll take good care of her Sam and Az said that she's going to stay as well.'

'Ah yeah, thanks Danny, I really appreciate it, the demon is after her as well. He wants her for some sort of sacrifice,' Sam's voice broke with exhaustion and pent up emotions, wearily he scrubbed at his face with his free hand and let Rachel take Isabelle. The baby stared at the woman with a solemn look on her little face, and then she cooed and patted Rachel's cheek before looking back up at her uncle Sam, she giggled and then snuggled to Rachel. Almost as though in her baby ways she was letting, Sam know that was going to be fine with Rachel and Danny.

'I ah...have to get going,' Sam said clearing his throat as he spoke, 'the sooner I can find Dean...'

'Please don't worry about Isabelle we'll love her like our own baby, and she's got lots of playmates to keep her company.' Rachel smiled patting Sam's arm soothingly, 'sure you don't want to have a rest and something to eat first?'

'No, no thanks it'll be easier on Issy if I don't hang around too long,' he took the baby back for a few seconds, giving her a hug and kiss, 'be good Issy for Rachel and Danny. I'll be back soon with your daddy.'

Issy slobbered over his face, giggling as she tugged his hair with one hand, in the process and fingered his nose with drool covered fingers on the other. 'Love you Issy and Daddy loves you too.' Sam whispered in her ear before he handed her back to Rachel. 'She's very special...please take care of her.' Sam said before he hurried to the impala and started the car, without looking back he drove off, as the floodgates opened and his tears started to fall.

---------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes and yawned blinking the sleep from his eyes he rolled over to wake Sam when he realised that he was no longer in the motel room, Sam wasn't in the bed next to his and he was in a lot of pain.

Bleary eyed he pulled himself up and staggered over to the open bathroom door, panting heavily he pushed himself further until he collided with the basin unit; he stared at the stranger's reflection in the mirror. Drawn and haggard looking with a couple of days beard growth, bruises mottled blue and green decorated his face and a large cut over his left eye looked red and angry. Numbly he looked at his chest realising that he was bound up with tight white bandages, covering his chest and abdomen, fingers traced the outline of the elastic bandages, but it didn't feel real.

Moving a very stiff leg was hard enough but when he looked down at the mess of one knee he realised that it was more than just messed up. The kneecap of his right knee jutted out at a strange angle, skin stretched over it looked translucent, holding his breath he forced himself over to the shower cubicle.

'What do you think you are doing Dean?' Merci asked from where she leant against the door frame.

'Shower,' grunted Dean, 'want a shower.'

'Sit on that stool and let me take your bandages off, they can't be wet. I'll put some waterproof patches on your stiches.'

'Why are you helping me Merci?'

'Because the Master needs you strong and well, if you get sick I get hurt, easy.' She shrugged but as she made her way to the medic chest Dean noticed how awkwardly she walked.

'What happened to you?'

'Nothing, the Master just wanted to play and to show me what happens to me if something bad happens to you.'

'Hate to remind you but I think you're a bit late in that department.' Dean said glancing down at his battered body.

'No shit Sherlock.' Merci snapped as she got the necessary supplies and limped over to Dean, 'now hold still.' Carelessly she unravelled the main bandage around Dean's chest, not worried when she made him wince; the small sounds of pain coming from him actually excited her. When she finished she inspected the stitches and the wounds making sure that no infection set in before she covered them with large adhesive waterproof patches.

'So Merci why are you doing this? I mean it's not as if we were full on lovers or anything.'

'What the Master tells me I do it is simple.' Merci shrugged.

'And if the Master told you to jump off a bridge would you?' Dean asked yelping when she flicked one of his cuts.

'Whoops,' she batted her eyelashes and gave Dean a small smile, 'okay let me get the shower running for you.'

Dean sat watching the woman move around the bathroom, he had to keep telling himself that she's a demon's whore, Issy's mum but still owned body and soul by a demon. Leaning heavily on her Dean managed to manoeuvre himself into the shower cubicle relishing the feel of the hot water on his aching body, he forgot for a moment who was there with him.

A soft hand slipped over his back, massaging away the kinks and aching, craning his head Dean stared at Merci standing naked behind him, her hands soapy and sliding over his bare skin.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked, despising himself for responding to her touch.

'Washing your back,' Merci whispered in his ear as she slid her hands over his slick skin, slowly moving them down to his lower back, 'you're so tight, you must really learn to relax Dean.'

'Yeah well getting beaten near to death will make anyone a bit tense.' Dean shot back feeling himself relax under her ministrations despite his own resolve.

'Dean?'

'Mmm?'

'Do you really hate me? For what I did to you?'

'No, not hate...don't like very much, despise, detest, abhor, but not hate.'

'We were good together though Dean, I remember that night so well.' Merci continued to massage his back as she spoke, her hot breath tickling his ear.

'Shame I don't but oh that's right I was drugged at the time,' Dean said hating the shakiness of his own voice; damn what was she doing to him?

'We could be good again Dean, all you have to do is give up and surrender to our Master, then we can raise our daughter together under his benevolence and guidance.'

'And hell will freeze over with the next ice age first.'

'Please Dean just think about it, how powerful we could be the three of us. You me and our daughter.'

'Merci ... I'm getting out now, the water has just become too hot to bear.'

'Dean – let me help you.' Merci sighed turning the water off, she handed him a towel and wrapped his arm around her wet and naked shoulders.

After drying and dressing Dean laid back down on his bed exhausted from the exertion, Merci finally left him alone after two more attempts at seducing him, all he wanted for now is sleep.

Merci slipped back into the room and watched Dean sleeping fitfully, every so often, he twitched and tossed about dreaming; she sat on the edge of the bed and ran a finger down the side of his face, too light to disturb him. 'Sammy?' He murmured as the dream intensified and he started to thrash about on the bed almost connecting with Merci.

Carefully she flicked the top off a syringe and pushed a tiny amount through the needle making sure it was fine before she pushed the tip into the crook of his elbow. Dean tensed visibly but then his body went lax and his breathing slowed as the drugs started to take effect.

Bending down Merci brushed a kiss on his soft, sensual lips and then straightening up she walked over to the door, 'he is ready for you Master.' She said softly, 'the serum is working already.'

'Excellent work Merci, thank you,' Cornase brushed a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the bed, settling himself down on chair he stared down at his captive who slept on unaware.

'Dean, listen to me carefully, you are my son, and Merci is my daughter and your lover. A young man has kidnapped your baby daughter; he wants to keep her away from you. Now, he will profess to be your brother and to love you but it is all lies, he wants to hurt you and your family.

There is only one who can protect you, your Dark Lord and Master, Cornase, whom you serve faithfully; I need you to find this man and to bring your daughter home. He is dangerous to you, he is nothing but trouble and the only way you can be rid of him and save your child is by killing him.

You must hunt down and kill Samuel Winchester; he took your daughter away from you and Merci. You will find him, retrieve your daughter, and kill Sam Winchester.'

Cornase smiled coldly, 'sleep well my son we will talk again in the morning.' He patted Dean's arm and then swept out of the room with Merci trailing behind him.

'Merci he is to be given the serum every six hours and then you are to play this back to him,' Cornase handed her a small recording device, 'I recorded what I just said to him, as what I just did when the serum kicks in I want him to hear nothing but that. I will have him ready to kill his own brother in two days.'

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at the pretty face hovering above him, blinking a few times he grinned and reached up to touch her face, 'morning beautiful.'

'Hey yourself, how did you sleep last night?'

'Who slept?' He growled teasingly pulling her down to a deep kiss, 'you are so beautiful Merci, I dunno what I ... I ah,' Dean sat up and pushed Merci off him a look of confusion on his handsome face, his green eyes darkening in the process, 'why doesn't this feel right?' He mumbled to himself but Merci heard him, chewing her lower lip, she slid off the bed and pulled a silk robe on.

'Be right back sexy don't go anywhere,' she cooed winking at him she fled the bedroom and hurried to the locked door at the end of the hallway. Once inside the dark room, she locked it behind her and let her breath out in relief, 'Master I summon you, I need your counsel.'

'What is it Merci?' the demon appeared stretching languidly, 'this had better be good I was rather busy.'

'Yeah, yeah you can go back to the demon bimbo in a minute Master we have a problem.'

'I am going to overlook your flippancy this time Merci,' Cornase snarled in a flash he was directly in front of Merci gripping her chin tightly in his taloned claws.

'Dean is already questioning things Master, the drugs and brainwashing are not working,' she gasped.

Cornase let her go instantly and started pacing instead, his clawed feet scratching the floor, 'what exactly happened?'

'He woke and we were ah, saying good morning to each other when he stopped got this look of oh I dunno what confusion or something and then he said 'why doesn't this feel right?' I mean damn Master he should have been all over me by now.'

'He is very strong-willed I will give him that,' Cornase agreed, 'we shall have to intensify his treatments, time is running out Merci if the ritual is not complete on the night of the black moon then it will all be for nothing, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, yes Master just tell me what to do.'

'Stop sounding so fucking needy Merci, go and make him his morning coffee and breakfast as usual,' the demon Master said as he crossed the room and opened a small cabinet set deep in the wall, 'place six drops of this elixir in his coffee, and then await further instructions.'

'Yes Master,' Merci nodded her head taking the small vial from Cornase, 'six drops?'

'No more, no less now be off you with wretch before he starts looking for you.'

Merci locked the door, glanced at the still shut bedroom door, and then ran lightly downstairs to the kitchen. She fixed a light breakfast of fruit, toast, and honey as well as a pot of black coffee.

Just as she finished packing, a tray the door opened revealing Dean standing there in only his boxer shorts, his well muscled and chiselled chest still shining from the sweat and exertion of their night-time activities. 'Baby I was just about to bring breakfast up to you in bed,' she said, making herself smile at him, though there was no warmth in it. She stared at his lithe muscular form unabashedly the tip of her tongue moistening her suddenly dry upper lip.

'Just wondered what was taking you so long,' He drawled, 'didn't expect breakfast in bed.'

'Well I wanted coffee and I know you and your morning hit of caffeine so...'

'You do know me don't you Merci?'

'Of course I do baby, I love you,' Merci said placing the tray down on the kitchen table she went over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him into a long deep kiss, 'morning baby,' she whispered into his mouth.

'Fresh coffee?' Dean asked finally extricating himself from her embrace, 'you brewed the coffee?'

'What? Do you think that all I can make is instant?' Merci laughed lightly guiding him to a chair, 'let me wait on you for a change.'

'I wait on you?'

'All the time Lover, and I am not complaining but this morning I want to wait on you,' Merci brushed a kiss on his cheek before going to pour a coffee each, passing Dean his. She took a seat opposite him and pulled a leg up sitting with her arms wrapped around it, she watched him sip his drink and help himself to the toast, 'eat up Dean there's heaps.'

'Mmm thanks, so what coffee did you use?' Dean asked screwing his nose up as he sipped it, 'I'm not sure if I have had this one before that's all,' he added when he saw the downcast look on Merci's face.

'That's okay Dean,' she smiled brightly, 'it is a new one, some south American one I think.'

'Ah okay, well it's great anyway Merci,' Dean grinned as he finished the coffee and ate four slices of toast, unaware that Merci's coffee sat untouched, and her piece of fruit remained almost completely intact.

They sat in companionable silence finishing the remains of their breakfast, when Dean finished the last of his second coffee he pushed his chair away from the table and went to stand, a wave of lethargy washed through him and he sat down again heavily, 'what? What's wrong with me?' he gasped, clutching the edge of the table automatically when the room started spinning around him dizzily.

'Just relax Lover Boy,' Merci cooed watching him intently as a blank look formed on his face and his eyes became glassy and slightly unfocused. Humming to herself Merci cleared the breakfast dishes and poured the last of the coffee down the sink.

'Perfect Merci, you have done well.' Cornase said approvingly as he materialised next to Dean. 'Good morning Dean, I am sorry using such tactics but time is of the essence.' The demon said his breath hot on Dean's frozen neck. 'Who am I Dean?'

'My Father and my Master Cornase,' Dean said his voice devoid of any emotion.

'And who is this?' Cornase indicated Merci sitting opposite Dean once again.

'Merci, the love of my life and mother of my baby,' Dean answered again in a toneless emotionless voice.

'Who is Sam Winchester?'

'My brother,' Dean said automatically.

Cornase hissed and struck Dean viciously sending him sprawling against the far wall, 'he is your enemy, he has kidnapped your child and wants to kill you and your family,' Cornase snapped appearing in front of Dean's prone form he waved his fingers and Dean floated upwards, hovering in front of Cornase as though he was a puppet on strings. 'The only way to get Isabelle back is by killing Sam Winchester.'

'Sam is my brother,' Dean forced out of his frozen lips, 'kill Sam...no can't...my brother.'

'No! He is your enemy,' Cornase said as he tightened an invisible hand around Dean's neck, 'you must kill Sam Winchester to get your baby back, you want your baby back don't you Dean?'

'Y-y-yes,' Dean stammered, 'can't ... kill ... my ... bro...'

'He is not your brother Dean, he stopped being your brother the moment he kidnapped Isabelle, he is a creature now, he is not your brother any longer.'

'Not my brother?' Dean choked out, fat tears forced their way down his face as he tried to keep breathing, 'Sam is my ... is not my brother.'

'That's right Dean, remember Sam changed when he started having visions, he's no longer human Dean, that is why he kidnapped your daughter he wants to sacrifice her.'

'Isabelle?'

'Yes Dean, that's it you have to rescue your baby daughter from Sam before it's too late.'

'I must kill Sam?'

'Yes Dean, kill Sam and free Isabelle.' Cornase smiled and dropped his prisoner from the invisible restraints watching coldly as Dean dropped lifelessly to the floor.

'Remember Merci, if he fails...you fail.' Cornase reminded the now silent wide-eyed woman, 'do – you – understand – me?'

'Yes, yes I do Master,' she acquiesced bowing her head, 'I am your servant Master.'

'It is good to hear,' Cornase laughed and stared down at Dean lying unconscious at his feet, 'ah yes this is going to be a very good day.'

----------------------------------

Sam sat drumming the steering wheel and watched the house intently, it seemed quiet enough, but that could mean anything but safety, when dealing with Cornase and Merci. The bitter memories of his imprisonment and treatment came flooding back, unconsciously his hand snaked up to his head and massaged the back of his neck, he remembered everything.

Sliding out of the car Sam stretched and chewed his lower lip fretting over what was happening to his big brother in that place.

'stand easy Sam,' Dean's smooth voice came from behind him, spinning around Sam with a big smile of relief faced his brother, 'Dean it's so good to ... Dean what's wrong?'

'Where's Isabelle?'

'She's safe, with Azuraus Dean, how did you get free?' Sam frowned noticing the dull look in Dean's eyes and the stiffness of his neck, 'what's wrong Dean?'

'Hands behind your back Sam, now!' Dean barked sliding his gun out from under his jacket aiming it directly at Sam's chest, point blank range.

'Dean what the fuck is going on?' Sam asked again his own anger rising.

'I won't tell you again, hands behind your back or I will kill you,' Dean threatened taking a half step closer, his gun hand steady with the muzzle of the gun touching Sam's chest, 'move Sam.'

Sam shook his head and decided to humour Dean for now, turning around he put his arms behind his back, he felt the vicious twist of his wrists immediately, flames shooting up his arms, 'what the fuck Dean?'

'Shut up,' Dean growled as he finished fastening the plastic ties around Sam's wrists, making them tighter than he should Dean watched with satisfaction as the thin strips of plastic cut into Sam's wrists, seeping blood over them.

'Dean come on dude enough is enough, what the fuck is going on?' Sam demanded turning around awkwardly; he glared down at his older brother.

'Shut the fuck up,' Dean yelled punching Sam cleanly on the mouth, splitting the tender flesh of his lips, 'one more word, and I swear it will be your last.'

Sam opened his mouth to snipe back angrily but the look in Dean's eyes silenced him, wide-eyed he took in his brother's stiff posture, the glint of malice in his eyes and the cold hard look on his face, 'who are you and where is my brother?' Sam asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

'I told you to fucking shut up,' Dean cried out, taking hold of Sam's arm with his free hand he viciously span Sam around and then delivered a bone-crunching kick to the backs of Sam's knees. A breath hissed from Sam as his knees gave way and he struck his head on the car as he collapsed.

Sliding the gun in behind his belt on the small of his back, Dean pulled a cloth from his jacket pocket and gagged Sam with it, 'get up,' he whispered in Sam's ear. Gripping Sam's arm, dean forced him to stand, both knees almost giving out on the lanky young man when he tried to put weight on them.

'In the car,' Dean ordered half-dragging, half-pulling Sam to the passenger side he bundled him into the car and slammed the door shut, running a hand over his face Dean stole a glance up at the bedroom window where Merci stood watching the scene unfold in front of the house. He waved and blew her a kiss before jumping in the car and revving the motor, revelling in feel of the car rumbling beneath him, and the power surging through him.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Beside him, Sam sat staring at his brother disbelievingly, still unsure of exactly what happened in the last few minutes, but one thing for sure the man next to him may look like his brother, but it wasn't Dean in there.

Dean pulled his gun out and held it aimed at Sam, before reaching over to yank the gag out of his mouth, 'where is my daughter?'

'Who are you and what have you done with my brother?'

'Wrong answer,' Dean snapped punching Sam viciously, 'where is my daughter?'

Sam spat out a ball of phlegm and blood and glared at Dean, 'go fuck yourself.'

Dean cocked the gun and took aim at Sam, his face a mask of hatred and rage, 'where is she Sam?'

'Somewhere safe where the demon can't get her and neither can you,' Sam snapped, turning his face away from Dean. 'Do what you want to me I am not going to tell you.'

Dean growled low and guttural his finger hovered over the trigger as he fought to control his tumultuous thoughts, he knew he couldn't kill Sam without finding out where Isabelle is, or the Master would punish him for eternity.

Slamming his fist into Sam's exposed side several times he felt better when he heard the grunts of pain coming from his victim and when he slid unconsciously against the car door.

A cold smile on his face as Dean realised that there was one other way of finding Isabelle if Sam wasn't going to help him. Azuraus.

Putting the car into gear Dean span the tyres, kicked up the gravel and took off leaving black scorch marks on the road and a cloud of smoke. He sped down the highway and waited for Sam to regain consciousness his fun was just beginning.

'Dean?' Sam whispered choking on a mouthful of blood and bile, 'Dean where are you?'

The hoarse whispers made their way to Dean's sensitive hearing at first he smirked at the sound of Sam's obvious misery but then the smirk faded and he felt the cloying fingers of confusion start to set in again.

'Good to see you awake Sam,' Dean said as he visibly shook himself and once again took on the cold and unfeeling persona he had before.

'What's going on Dean?' Sam turned his head to look at Dean, his expressive eyes filled with pleading, 'talk to me please.'

'Nothing to talk about Sam, all you have to say is where you have hidden my daughter. She is my daughter Sam not yours.'

'And if you were my brother Dean then I would take you to her in a heartbeat but I have no idea who you are.'

That comment made Dean hiss, skidding to a stop he pulled over on the side of the road and then climb out of the car, seconds later he yanked the passenger door open and dragged Sam out of the car, 'where is she?' he growled dropping Sam onto the ground.

'Go to hell.' Sam ground out, as his breath was forced from his lungs on impact.

'Wrong answer,' Dean snapped kicking Sam's side, 'where is Isabelle?'

'Safe and far from you.'

'Wrong answer,' Dean said again this time he hooked his foot under Sam, making him roll a few times before sliding to a stop against a tree, 'I can do this another way Sam.'

'How?'

'Azuraus.' Dean said with a malicious grin and cold eyes. 'I can summon her to bring Isabelle to me.'

'Don't please, Dean if you are in there please listen to me.' Sam begged but the only answer he received was another beating. Wearily he pulled his knees up to protect himself as best he could from the abuse dealt by his beloved big brother. 'Dean please help me.' Sam finally wept brokenly. 'It's me ... it's your Sammy.'

Dean faltered in mid-punch, he stared down at his bleeding victim confusion reigning in his foggy mind, the blood lust so strong and calling for vengeance against his daughter's kidnapper but when he saw those eyes,' Sammy?' he whispered, 'Sammy?' Dean blinked furiously as his body seemed to fold in on itself, dropping lifelessly to the ground.

'Azuraus, I need you now,' Sam called with his mind as he fought off the encroaching tendrils of unconsciousness. 'Help me.'

Azuraus sparkled into view next to Sam; a cry of shock came from her when she saw his beaten and bloodied body and face, 'Sam what happened?'

'Dean,' Sam whispered, 'check Dean?'

'He's barely breathing Sam, what happened to you?'

'Dean, he – he, the demon did something to him.'

'Dean did this to you?' Azuraus cried out as she realised what happened between the brothers, her corporeal form fading in front of Sam.

'Damn it Az don't do that now, we have to get Dean help before it's too late.'

'Sam look what he did to you.'

'It wasn't Dean it was something else, please Az can you get us back inside the car and to a motel?'

'Yeah, I have had plenty of rest,' Az shrugged as she held her hands out over the two brothers and concentrated for a second, and then once they were safe in their car she took them to a small cabin nestled deep in a dense forest area.

'Where are we?' Sam asked his voice slurred and feint.

'Somewhere safe Sam,' Az said as she settled him onto one of the beds before she disappeared only to reappear with Dean still unconscious he slumped onto the bed, where she used the plastic ties to fasten his wrists behind him instead of Sam.

Gently she cleaned the dried blood from Sam's face, oohing at the depth of some of the cuts and the intense colouring of the still forming bruises. 'How could he do this to you?'

'I'm not sure what happened, but the demon did this Az, not Dean.' Sam answered stubbornly, refusing to believe that his brother could act like that towards him, to act so hatefully and viciously in the way he dealt out the beating.

'Yeah well, I'm not gonna trust him just yet,' Az pouted as she finished bandaging Sam's broken ribs, strapping the elastic bandage tightly around him. 'Sure you don't want me to heal you?'

'Thanks Az, but this is fine, we can't have you laid out for too long,' Sam smiled gently at the spirit guide, 'anyway if Dean sees this then maybe he'll ...'

'be sorry and promise that he'll never do it again?' Az finished for him bitterly, 'Sam the demon got to him.'

'I know Az, but ... I can't abandon him, he's my brother, my best friend and my family Az, him and Issy and you. I can't lose any of you and I can't lose Dean.'

Dean murmured and tried to move, waking up with a fright when he found that he couldn't move his arms, 'where? What?'

'Dean?' Sam whispered with Azuraus' help he managed to sit up, wincing with the movement pulling on his abused body.

'Sam?' Dean blinked, his stomach roiled mutinously, 'what ... I ah shit I'm gonna hurl.'

'Az please help him,' Sam whispered, 'it's okay just help him.'

Azuraus glared down at Dean but did as Sam asked, touching the plastic ties, they fell from his wrists, and then she helped him into the bathroom. Sinking to his knees Dean gagged and then vomited violently. Tears fell down his face as another painful purging pain gripped his stomach and he heaved the remnants of his breakfast into the toilet, weakly he sat leaning against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall and wiped his mouth with scraps of toilet paper.

The room span around him dizzily as he tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts, _'Sam saved me... I was going to kill my brother.'_ Shame and guilt filled Dean as his stomach lurched into his throat again and he spat out tiny amounts of bile, _'fuck I tried to kill Sammy.' _The thoughts kept screaming at him through the fogginess of his mind.

Physically and emotionally spent Dean dragged himself into the shower cubicle and stood under the needles of hot water cascading over him, his tears of shame mingling with the water, he stared at his bruised and split knuckles in horror. The stark reminder of abusing his brother, something he vowed that he would never do. He could remember the night when Sam was only six and Dean ten, their Dad came home in a rage, the hunt went bad, and the nasties got away, instead of going straight home John detoured via the bar down the road from their temporary apartment. Drunk and still furious he took it out on his innocent sons, Sammy receiving the brunt of it when he wouldn't stop crying, Dean tried to push his scrawny little frame in between his father's fists and Sammy's fragile frame. The beating finished as quickly as it started when John passed out in the boy's room.

The following morning he came too, confused to find himself lying on the floor of the kid's room, his knuckles bloody and split, blood spattered on himself and the carpet. With a sick heart, he lurched into the living room, searching for Dean and Sam, and then he headed towards his bedroom when he heard soft whimpers. The sight of his two small sons clutching each other in his bed broke his heart. Both covered in angry red welts, bruises and cuts, Dean's left eye was completely swollen shut and Sam's lips were split and swelling.

They stared at him with wide terrified eyes and all he could do was drop to his knees sobbing and begging their forgiveness. Dean blinked and tried to shake that image of John from his mind, he had just done the same thing to Sam as what John did to them so long ago.

When the water ran cold, Dean staggered from the shower and dried himself quickly, wrapping his towel around his waist, he slowly made his way to the door bracing himself to face Sam.

'You okay Dean?' Sam asked from the dark depths of the cabin.

'Think so, just need a new body that's all,' Dean managed a lop-sided grin and with the aid of various bits of furniture made his way over to the beds, he sank down on the empty one, trying to avoid looking at Sam.

'Dean?' Sam asked his voice low and almost hesitant.

'It's me Sam.' Dean answered the unasked question, 'ah fuck Sam did I?' Dean choked out lifting his head up he stared at Sam with clear eyes, 'Sam I ...'

'It's okay Dean really, I know it wasn't you.'

'But it was me Sam, I wasn't possessed or anything.' Dean protested not willing to give up his guilt just yet.

'You may not have been possessed Dean but he did something to you, you would never have threatened to kill me or ... or did this if you weren't under his influence.'

'Still Sammy it doesn't take away from the fact that I did do it,' Dean gave a bitter laugh, 'hell I even have the skun knuckles to prove it.'

'Do you remember what happened?' Sam asked paling and wincing as he tried to move and get into a more comfortable position.

Dean felt his heart tighten even more while he watched Sam squirm and try to sit up, 'want me to help?' he offered without moving.

'Since when do you need to ask?'

'Since I beat the crap outta you and that I still might.' Dean answered honestly.

'So you were going to tell me what happened.' Sam prompted not wanting to go on with the direction their conversation started to take again.

'Cornase must have done a number on me with drugs and Merci ...' Dean frowned and ran his hand through his still damp hair absently, 'all I could hear was this voice, but it was just a dream. Just a dream.'

''What voice Dean?'

'Telling me things.' Dean glanced around the room, 'where's Azuraus?'

'I sent her back to Isabelle.' Sam said simply watching Dean's face carefully.

'Oh – okay umm the voice kept telling me that...' Dean frowned and tried to recall the distant voice, 'you kidnapped Isabelle, you're my enemy, you hate me, and you took my daughter.' Dean blinked and glared at Sam, 'where is she?'

'Dean, Dean, dude breath and relax okay,' Sam said as calmly as he could muster, 'focus Dean it was the voice lying to you that's all.'

'You kidnapped Issy.' Dean snarled.

'Dean!' Sam yelled, 'come on dude it was just the voice, you're safe now.'

'Where is she?'

'Dean, listen to me, the demon got to you, he drugged and brainwashed you by the sound of it.'

'Cornase is my Master.' Dean muttered and then shook his head, 'no – no he's not.' He started to punch the side of his head, 'get outta my head.'

'Dean listen to me, just listen to my voice.' Sam tried to sit up but his aching body protested too much and he slumped back against the pillows.

Dean giggled and watched his brother discomfort, 'oh poor baby does it hurt?' he mocked; standing up Dean stepped closer to Sam's bed and stood over him menacingly.

'Dean, dude snap out of it,' Sam cried out his eyes wide with fear once more.

With a roar, Dean raised his fist and slammed it into Sam's stomach, 'where is my daughter?'

'Dean please, no more,' Sam wheezed breathlessly, 'please Dean look at me, it's me – it's Sammy.'

Dean pulled his fist back and stood shaking violently next to the bed, watching Sam's eyes roll backwards and his head loll to the side, sinking to the floor, Dean pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, the shock starting to hit him, he just hit Sammy again.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Dean sat on his bed staring at Sam, he took in each and every bruise, cut and swelling that he inflicted on his baby brother, desperately he wanted to take it back, but he couldn't the triggers were still fresh in his mind.

'Dean?' Sam sobbed 'no more Dean please no more,' he thrashed about raising his hands in front of his face defensively, 'no more.'

'Ah fuck Sammy how can I make this up to you?' Dean mumbled unaware of the hot tears dropping down his cheeks, 'I gotta get outta here before I kill you.' Dean stood up, swayed unsteadily for a few heartbeats and then he staggered almost drunkenly towards the cabin's door.

'Dean? Don't go,' Sam whispered behind him, 'please don't leave me.'

Dean turned to stare down at his battered brother watching him with a hurt and confused look on his face. 'I have to Sam; I could kill you next time.'

'Is there going to be a next time?'

'Sam I ...'

'No Dean we work this out together no more splitting up,' Sam insisted 'no more being apart.'

'Fuck Sammy look what I did to you,' Dean said his voice cracking with his pent up emotions, 'what if I don't snap out of it next time?'

'What did make you stop?' Sam asked unsure if he wanted to go back down the track of talking about the beatings and the real cause but he had to ask.

'When you say it's me Sammy.' Dean admitted going to sit back down on his recently abandoned bed.

Sam slowly pulled himself up until he sat flush against the headboard his forehead creased as he thought about the last two days, 'so there is a trigger he uses to control you and your nickname for me ... Cornase doesn't know about Sammy.' Chewing his lower lip he tossed a few thoughts in his head then he lifted his head and smiled at Dean.

'What now?' Dean asked miserably when he saw Sam smile, 'you in pain?'

'Dean do you trust me?'

'Can you trust me Sammy?'

'Nope didn't ask that, I asked if you trust me.'

'You know ... yes I do Sammy always.'

'The handcuffs in our weapons bag can you umm?'

'Yeah sure no problems Sammy but what are you?' Dean hurried to the bag and grabbed the silver handcuffs returning to his bed he slipped one cuff around his left wrist passed the other one around the bed end before snapping it shut over his right wrist.

'Dean ... fuck this is ...'

'Sammy please, it's okay man I deserve a helluva lot more.' Dean gave Sam a wan smile, 'so Sherlock what theory have you come up with?'

'Isabelle,' Sam said watching Dean carefully he saw the change come over his brother, the way he sat, the stiffness in his neck but it was the look on Dean's face and in his eyes that caught Sam's breath in his throat.

'Let me loose.' Dean snarled pulling hard on the handcuffs, 'let me loose now!'

Sam blinked and had to mentally shake himself it wasn't Dean growling and writhing against the restraining handcuffs, 'Dean it's me, it's Sammy your Sammy.'

Dean's shoulders slumped and his head fell forward, his muscular frame shaking with silent sobs, 'kill me Sammy put a bullet in me coz I can't be trusted with you or with ... my baby.'

'Dean listen to me, he used some sort of drug to make you susceptible and then he brainwashed you, using a name that he knew would make you react. Sam said excitedly, 'but he didn't know about your nickname for me, that breaks through everything Dean ... Dean no matter what that mother does to us he can't break our family.'

Dean rolled his eyes up to look at the hopeful look in Sam's eyes, 'yeah but Sammy we can't avoid saying her name forever and I can't ... what if someone says it unknowingly and it triggers the violence again?'

'The world is full of what-ifs Dean.'

'Oh you're a philosopher as well now are you?' Dean shot back angrily, 'don't Sam please ... hate me, hit me do something but don't look at me like that.'

'Like what Dean?' Sam asked innocently raising his eyebrows as he scrunched his forehead slightly, giving Dean his trademark puppy dog look.

'That, God Sam how can you stand to even look at me?'

'Easy you're my brother Dean,' Sam grinned wickedly 'and I love you.'

'No Sam that's cruel a chick flick moment when I am as guilty as sin,' Dean's eyes widened as he saw his brother try to push himself off the bed, 'hey, hey no hugs while I am handcuffed Samuel.'

Sam chuckled and eased himself to a standing position, once he felt steady, enough he made his way to the other bed and sat down directly behind Dean. He watched his older brother stiffen and that made him giggle out loud, wrapping his long arms around Dean he hugged him tightly, 'yeah but I do love ... being able to do this without retribution!' he whispered in Dean's ear before pushing away laughing.

'Low man, that was lower than low.' Dean snapped.

'Okay so now we need to workout what to do about Cornase and Merci,' Sam said clearing his throat and swallowing the last rising giggle, he retrieved the key for the cuffs and started to free Dean.

'Do you think that's wise Sam?'

'What?'

'Letting me lose?'

'Dude as long as no one mentions bubby's name we're right,' Sam said with a reassuring smile.

'Nope not talking about that,' Dean grinned maliciously 'I'm talking about your chick flick stint.'

Sam paused, stared at Dean his hand hovering over the handcuff lock before shaking his head, and finished his task, 'do you see any spots without a bruise?'

'Low Sam!'

'Just warn me if you want to take a swipe,' Sam said dangling the cuffs in front of Dean's eyes.

'So when are we gonna bust some demon butt?' Dean asked rubbing his wrists, glancing up he watched Sam pale and sway, 'Sammy?'

'Dude I ah...' Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, immediately realising what was about to happen Dean managed to get Sam sitting down on the edge of the bed before the vision 'hit' Sam.

The bright flashes hurt Sam's eyes and he squeezed them shut but the flashes continued like bolts of lightening in his mind. The pain intensified as the images forced their way through to his line of psychic sight.

_Sam saw Azuraus lying on the floor, translucent in substance, her eyes wide open but unseeing, her mouth dropped open in the form of an 'O'._

_He could hear children crying, and distraught screams of a woman kneeling next to the fallen body of her husband. _

_Dean stood over them; breathing heavily a bloodied knife in his hand, he turned glowing eyes to Sam before he disappeared, only to reappear holding Isabelle in his arms. 'No one can stop me Sam, no one.' He said with a mocking laugh before disappearing with the infant._

_The scene flickered in front of Sam, breaking the images up but he could see it clearly, like watching an old movie reel. The light flared again and he saw the same scene from the opposite side of the room, but something was different this time. As the images cleared and he could clearly see them, there was another body lying at his feet. Dean's lifeless eyes stared up at him, while the other Dean stood holding the bloodied knife in one hand and Isabelle in the other. 'No one can stop me Sam, no one.'_

Sam crumpled to the floor, a hoarse sob forcing its way up his throat, he clutched Dean's arm close to him, using him like an anchor to his own sanity.

'Sam? Come on Dude, open your eyes, time to come back Sammy.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked up at his brother's face hovering in front of him, 'stop splitting into three Dude you're making me dizzy.'

'What was it Sam? In your vision?'

'We have to get going,' Sam said slowly pulling himself up to sit on the bed, swallowing down on the rising nausea resultant from the vision, 'Az, Issy they're in danger.'

'Sammy you're in no condition to go anywhere.' Dean said softly, his stomach tightening again as the self-loathing and guilt started to rear up again.

'Cornase he attacks them, using your body,' Sam grunted pinching his nose again.

'Cornase uses me to ...' Dean's voice trailed off as the implication of Sam's vision hit home. 'You sure it's not me?'

'Nope, coz there were two of you.' Sam said guardedly not wanting to elaborate but deep down he knew that Dean wouldn't stop asking until Sam told him everything.

'I saw the Az lying on the ground dead, or no longer whatever happens to her, Rachel kneeling over Danny's body ...'

'Rachel and Danny?' Dean looked confused at Sam, 'they the ones who are looking after ... Bubby?'

'Yeah, first I saw you but it wasn't you ... I could see it in the eyes and then the focus changed and I saw your body at my feet, and Cornase still in your body holding the bloody knife and Bubby. He said that no one can stop him.'

'I died?'

'Yeah dude, but it was strange it didn't feel like a normal vision.'

'How?'

'Well for one, it hurt like the crapper, but it was like watching a scratchy old movie reel, it kept flickering and breaking up. Normally they come in flashes until I see the scene in a solid image.'

'So what does that mean?'

'Not sure but I think we need Az here,' Sam sighed a wave of exhaustion washed over him, 'so tired all of a sudden,' he yawned. _'Az I need you here now, but whatever you do ... don't mention Isabelle's name in any form, we're calling her Bubby for now.'_

_'Why? What's wrong Sam?' Az's voice asked silently, a tiny tinkling in Sam's ears._

_'Isabelle, when spoken is a trigger for Dean's rages and violence.' Sam sent back, 'please I need you here.'_

When Sam opened his eyes he found Azuraus glaring at Dean, her body shimmering from solid to shadow.

'Az calm down, it's okay,' Sam said smothering another yawn, 'man am I tired.'

'Azuraus I promise I will behave myself,' Dean gave her a lopsided grin, 'just don't say...'

'Sam let me know when he summoned me,' Azuraus sniffed still suspicious but willing to believe Sam enough to back off, 'We're calling her Bubby for now.'

'Yep that's it, now can the two of you play nice while I have a sleep?' Sam asked lying down, unable to stay awake any longer. His eyes opened once more and he stared at Dean holding his hand up to his brother. Dean swallowed deeply and went to hold Sam's hand shuddering when he saw the raw welts on Sam's wrist from the plastic tie, 'you gonna be here when I wake up?'

'Not going anywhere Sammy,' he said brushing Sam's fringe out of his eyes, just like he used to do when they were children, 'I'll be right here.'

Sam nodded and let his eyes close again, seconds later his breathing evened out and deepened as sleep finally claimed another willing victim.

'So Dean what are you going to do to atone for hurting Sam?' Azuraus asked glaring at the man, 'have you really looked at Sam lately?'

'Damn it Az I don't need you to add to my guilt,' Dean mumbled unable to meet her stare, 'I hate myself and I don't understand why Sammy doesn't.'

'He loves you Dean no matter what.'

'I don't deserve that, I let the demon get to me.'

'We can do something about that,' Az said mysteriously.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 24

'How?'

'It could be very dangerous Dean, I'm not sure that it will work, you could lose all of your memory.'

'Losing my memory compared to being freed from the demon's grasp?' Dean sighed 'no choice Az, so what do we do?'

'Okay ... sit down and relax first I need you to be completely relaxed.'

'Easier said than done,' Dean muttered under his breath.

'Relax Dean, completely.'

Yeah, yeah,' Dean sighed and sat down closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes. 'Relax she says.' He mumbled.

'Dean please, just take some deep breathes and remember the good times with Sam. When you were kids, and even now being reunited with him after so long apart. Nothing bad Dean I just want you to remember the good times.'

Dean smiled as he recalled their prank fest_; the itching powder in Sam's boxers was a classic. Playing pool and hustling hustlers while Sam watched on sipping his beer, his relief when he saw Sam going back to kiss Sarah and then he saw Sammy as a chubby eight year old staring at the leather bound journal Dean gave him for his birthday. The kid stood for ages just turning the book in his hands and stroked the leather, it took all of Dean's saved pocket money to buy it but when he saw the look on Sam's face it was worth it. 'So Sammy you love writing things down so much now you got something to write in.'_

_'I love you Deanie.' Sammy cried wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, 'thank you it's the bestest birthday present I ever got.'_ Dean smiled as the memory took shape and his guilt slid back into the shadowed recesses of his mind.

Azuraus watched the memory with a newfound respect for Dean, he did love Sam no matter what happens between them, he would always love and protect his kid brother. She knew she had to fix the damage done to his mind before it destroys that pure brotherly love.

Placing her hands on each of his temples Azuraus tilted her head until their foreheads met, closing her eyes she found herself slipping into Dean's mind. Merging her healing thoughts with his tumultuous ones, she needed to find the insipid blackness attacking him. Gently she probed different parts of his mind until she found the inky black patch, snaking out tentacles and attaching itself to Dean's mind. She gasped as she felt the hatred and evil emanating from it, Az mentally steeled herself as she prepared to remove the poison. Reaching out with an transparent hand she touched it and then withdraw when pain flared through her fingers and up her arm. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down and once again placed her hand on the blackness.

_'What do you think you are doing Spirit?' Cornase snarled his voice coming from the blackness and smothering her in a black mist, 'he is mine.'_

_'Let him go Cornase, go back to Hades where you belong.' Azuraus ordered unable to stop the tremor resonating through her._

_'He is mine and the infant will be mine also,' Cornase laughed, 'you are too late Spirit soon Dean will kill his brother and take back his daughter.'_

_'Sam and Dean's bond can never be fully broken Cornase he will never kill Sam.'_

_'You truly are a fool aren't you Sprite, now get out of here and let me get on with my work.'_

_'Nope, not that easy Cornase.' _

Azuraus felt a hand on her shoulder and a warmth flood through her, realising that it was Sam sending his strength to her, Az pulled all of hers and Sam's strengths into her and formed a glowing orb of pure light and shot it at the blackness. Landing in the centre the orb started to glow brighter and pulsate as it devoured the blackness.

Dean groaned and held his head as he tried to bring himself back to consciousness, the silence was deafening, _'where was Sam? Where was Isabelle? What the Fuck?' _licking his dry lips he opened one eye and then the other, focusing on the still form of Azuraus lying on the floor in front of him, confused he reached out to her when he saw Sam. His long legs sprawled out between the beds, 'Sammy?' Dean croaked not trusting himself to stand Dean crawled around the end of the bed to get a better look at Sam. 'Oh my God, Sam what happened?' he gasped staring at Sam slumped against the side of the bed, his head resting at an odd angle, a greyish tinge to his skin and his body dripped in sweat. But, what caught Dean's attention was the brutal beating Sam must have endured to be injured so badly. The bruises still forming were all multi-coloured now, in varying shades of black, blues and purples. An ugly gash scabbed down the side of his face, and his mouth split and swollen looked so sore it made Dean flinch inwardly. His eyes travelled down Sam's body, taking in the elastic bandage wrapped around his chest, down to his legs, his eyes resting Sam's right knee and the obvious swelling under his jeans.

'What happened Sammy?' Dean cried out dismayed, 'why don't I remember?'

He went to scrub his eyes to clear them when he noticed the bruises and cuts on his knuckles, all the colour drained out of his face when he looked at his hands and then again at Sam's injuries.

'Mmnth.' Az moaned as she slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, her form fading slightly until she became fully aware and solidified her corporeal body. 'Dean you okay?'

'What's going on Azuraus? What happened to Sam?' Dean asked turning confused eyes to the animal spirit.

'What do you remember Dean?' Az asked stretching languidly, mimicking the actions of a cat as she arched her back and stretched out her arms and legs.

'I ah ... fighting with Merci in the car park and ... this aint the motel room we were in and ... fuck Isabelle where is she?' Dean cried out his gaze raking over the room searching for his infant daughter.

'Dean, Dean I need you to concentrate,' Az squatted in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, 'you were a prisoner of Merci and the demon Cornase, have been for quite a while.'

'Prisoner?' Dean blinked at the spirit in front of him, 'if I was a prisoner...what did I escape? Did Sam come and rescue me and that's how he got all beaten up?'

'Dean?' Sam whispered as he stirred, 'Dean no more, please no more,' he cried out holding his hands up in front of his face, 'no more, it's me it's your Sammy.'

'Az what the fuck is going on?' Dean asked horrified as he heard Sam begging him to stop, 'what did I do?'

'Cornase did something to you while he held you prisoner,' Azuraus answered not wanting to go into detail but the heart-wrenching look on Dean's face and the panic radiating from him made her go on. 'He beat you, and hurt you that much I know, he used Merci to get to you and then he ... he drugged you Dean and brainwashed you.'

'Did – did I do that to Sam?' Dean whispered hoarsely.

'It wasn't you Dean, you were not in control when ...'

'I beat the crap out of Sam, and judging the extent of the injuries and the age of some of them more than once didn't I?' Dean cried out, appalled at what he did, 'I did that to Sam?'

'No Dean, Cornase did that using you there is a big difference.'

'All seems the same to me, it was my fists punching him and my kicks landing on him,' Dean's voice broke, 'what kind of monster am I?' He wept using the bed end he pulled himself up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Azuraus heard his retching as he expelled the foul bile from his system.

'Oh Dean, I am sorry it didn't work as well as I thought.' Az whispered as she made her way over to Sam, 'hey Sam you gonna wake up soon?'

'Az? Where's Dean?' Sam's eyes snapped open and he stared around the room wildly, 'Dean?'

'He's in the bathroom,' Azuraus admitted grudgingly.

'What happened Az?'

'I managed to remove Cornase from his mind, with your help by the way, how did you know?'

'Dunno it just felt right...so now is he okay?'

'He doesn't remember anything after Merci taking him from the car park,' Az said as she started to fade away afraid of Sam's reaction to her failure.

'Az stop, please don't go all invisible girl on me, tell me what happened?'

'Ah you must have been reliving the beating and called out for Dean to stop,' Az said softly, 'he put most of it together and made me tell him the rest.'

'So he still knows about ...'

'Yep he does, I am sorry Sam I only meant to help. I – I thought that if I took the bad stuff away that he would be able to ...'

'Hey it's okay, at least he doesn't remember the trigger word – does he?'

'No, he even said her name and it did nothing.'

'Well that's something, at least I can relax and not ...'

'Not what Sam?' Dean asked standing in the bathroom doorway, his arms crossed across his chest, a dark look of anger in his green eyes, making them appear black.

'Dean you okay?'

'What the fuck did that spirit do to me?' Dean demanded 'and where is my daughter?'

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 25

'Dean?' Sam asked frowning as he took in his brother's stance, the rigidness of his back and neck and the blankness in his eyes, 'Dean you okay?'

'Do I look okay?' Dean asked raising an eyebrow, 'so far I have had the shit kicked outta me, been drugged, brainwashed and oh yeah kicked the living daylights out of you…I am just peachy keen.'

'Just checking.'

'Ah just checking are you Samuel you don't think that I can control myself do you.' Dean snarled stalking closer to his younger brother, 'what's the matter Sam you're looking a little pale there. Oh poor Sam has he got a booboo?'

'Dean what's going on?' Az asked as she moved to stand in front of Sam blocking Dean's access.

'Nothing, never felt better,' Dean grinned rubbing his hands together, 'so when do we go and pick up Isabelle?'

'Oh God.' Sam breathed visibly paling, he stepped back and glanced down at the handcuffs still lying on Dean's bed, just out of reach.

'Don't even think about it Samuel.'

'Dean listen to me, you don't want to do this.' Sam said, 'look at me, it's me…it's your Sam…' Before Sam could finish uttering the safe word Dean launched himself at Sam passing through Az completely as she disappeared in terror. Sam slumped against the bed and shook his head trying to clear his jumbled thoughts, dean had his hands holding Sam's head in a vice like grip, as though he was trying to bore into his skull and mind. 'What's the matter Sam? You lost for words all of a sudden? Come on geek boy let me know your latest theory.'

'Dean…please….kill…kill…killing me.' Sam tried to force the words out, he felt like sharp knives were carving his brain into tiny slivers, 'Dean…I love…you.'

Dean hesitated slightly, loosening his grip but then the blackness flared again and he kept the pressure up, he started to laugh until he saw the light fading from Sam's eyes.

'Deanie…love…you…Sammy.' Sam managed to ground out as his eyes rolled upward and his head slumped against Dean.

Dean dropped his head and his body shuddered with a violent cry, 'No!' he laid Sam down on the floor and stared at his lifeless brother, 'no Sammy, please no.' He cried as he started to do CPR on his sibling.

'Dean what did you do?' Az asked as she blinked in and then started to fade again when she saw the look in Dean's eyes.

'Az go to bubby, look after her and don't what ever you do let me near her please until this is over one way or another.'

'Dean I ….'

'Damn it Az please just do as I say and go.' Dean spat out as he resumed his attempts to revive Sam. His thoughts already moving to the gun he had under his pillow, knowing that if Sam dies at his hand then he will not live another moment longer than necessary, Belle would be better off without him, hurting her too.

Sam coughed and gasped for breath frantically, he grasped Dean's hand like an anchor and pulled himself back, 'Dean?'

'Oh Dude, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice.' Dean wept brushing Sam's forehead, 'ah Sammy you're burning up again.'

'I'll be fine please Dean, as long as you're…'

'This time was too close Sammy, too close altogether.'

'What happened in the bathroom Dean?'

'I – ah threw up a few times…and I remember washing my face and then I looked up at the mirror and everything went black.'

'He knows where we are,' Sam said accepting Dean's proffered hand to help him up to a more comfortable sitting position. 'Fuck Dean he knows where we are.'

'Okay so we have to get outta here and away from…'

'We can't leave bubby like that Dean, she won't understand.'

'So what do we do Sam? As soon as I hear my daughter's name then I go all incredible hulk on you.'

'So we make sure that you don't hear the trigger word.'

'And just how do we do that Sherlock?'

'First we have to name bubby with a name neither Merci or Cornase will even think of and that stops the trigger, then we regroup, rest and get well again then we go and get that mother of a demon and his whore.'

'Sam is that you talking?' Dean managed a weak grin, 'okay so I can name my daughter this time?'

'Dude no …. Nothing to do with heavy metal please.'

'Damn it Sammy you take the fun out of everything, so we can't use Mum's name or Jess' coz they are well known in our family history we need … what about Mikhalia?'

'Mikhalia? Wow where did you get that name from?' Sam asked surprised.

'Dunno I've always liked it, but we call her Mickie for short.'

'Sounds good to me, Mickie Winchester it is then.' Sam grinned, 'okay so we need to bring Az up to date with what we're doing.'

'Sam do you really trust her?' Dean asked suddenly.

'Who Az? Yeah why?'

'I dunno it just seems that every time Merci or Cornase finds us Az is with us.'

'Dean I don't think…'

'Maybe not intentionally but what if…what if Merci can link with her like you can.'

'Then Merci could track Az just as easily as contact her.'

'She'll inadvertently lead them straight to Bubby.'

'Fuck Dean.'

'I told her to stay with … Mickie and not let me near her but…'

'Come on Dean we have to go…'

'I'm not sure I should go with you Sam.' Dean hesitated, 'what if I go all hulk on you again?'

'Not gonna happen Dean, I won't let it.' Sam said with a small tight smile, 'coz no one can mention that name to you and while I am around I am gonna make sure of it until we can kill that demon's ass all the way back to hell.'

'That's my boy!' Dean grinned.

Although Sam felt as though his head was going to split in two, and his body protested loudly every time he moved, he drove the impala letting Dean rest next to him. The shadows around Dean's eyes seemed to grow by the second, the tight lines of stress and pain made him look so vulnerable.

_Az, please if you can hear me don't make a sound just listen. We think that we have worked out how they can track us and you, we're coming to you now. Az please this is important, please let everyone know that bubby's name is Mikhalia now…Mickie for short, her other name is never to be mentioned again. As long as we keep to that Dean will be fine, I will be fine. We're about an hour from you so hang tight and have Mickie ready to go as soon as we get there.'_

'Hey Sam are you okay?' Dean asked touching Sam's arm gently.

'Yeah sorry, ah we're nearly there Dean. I've let Az now about Mickie's name change.'

'Cool thanks.'

'Dean it's going to be okay…'

'Ya think?'

'Yes I do, but…'

'Save it Sam, we do that later, no chick flicks now please.'

'Okay but no do-overs either!' Sam said grinning at his brother briefly before making turning off the main road.

'Thanks Sam, for everything.' Dean muttered under his breath as he focused on the dirt road ahead of them.

'Dad-dad,' Mickie cried out when she saw Dean step out of the impala, her little hands held out to him as she tried to escape from Rachel's firm grasp.

'Mickie.' Dean whispered taking his daughter into his arms he held her tight burying his face in her silky soft hair, hiding his own tears, 'baby girl, daddy's here.'

Sam stood back and watched Dean cuddle his daughter, clutching her tightly, the glow hovering around them only seemed visible to Sam and he wondered if he picked up on their combined auras.

'Sam…she's – grown so much.' Dean said his voice thick with unshed tears.

'She sure has and missed her daddy.' Az said smiling at the small reunion in front of her.

Sam limped over to his brother and niece, his heart heavy for some unknown reason, when the baby saw him she smiled brightly and held her hands out to her uncle. He took her and held her tight as well, feeling the warmth of a child's unconditional love sweep through him. 'Sa-ammee,' she cooed and then looked back at Dean, 'dad-dad.'

Sam passed the baby back to Dean with a regretful sigh, swaying he started to limp back to the car when everything started to go out of focus, the void opened in front of him and the blackness snared him before he could stop himself.

He heard Dean's hoarse cry coming from a great distance, he felt hands prodding him, rolling him over but he couldn't do anything to stop them. His body felt like it was floating and no one could pull him back.

He wanted to call out to Dean, but his mouth was sealed he couldn't open it to speak, he couldn't open his eyes and his mind splintered sending all coherent thought scattering into the abyss.

'Sam no!' Dean cried out as he passed the sobbing baby back to Rachel as he dropped to his knees next to his fallen brother. 'No damn it Sam, not now…you can't leave me now!'

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 26

_Sam stared at Az in shock, 'what are you doing here?' he asked incredulously, 'why aren't you protecting Mickie?'_

_'I'm here to bring you back Sam.'_ _Azuraus said with a tender look on her beatific face, 'it's not your time.'_

_'No more pain here Az, no more guilt Dean could go and raise his daughter and never have to worry about protecting me again.'_

_'Is that what you really want Sam?'_

_'It is what is best for Dean and Isabelle…Mickie.'_

_'Dean is not whole without you Sam, the two of you together complete each other, separate neither of you are whole.'_

_'That doesn't make a lot of sense Az.'_

_'Nothing in this realm does Sam, you're caught between your earth bound body and your soul, this is the Nether Realm and it is here you must decide.'_

_'Decide what?'_

_'Decide whether you wish to go back to your life as you know it or allow yourself to be … placed … for lack of a better word in a new one.'_

_'Why can't I just cross over?'_

_'Because it is not your time Samuel Winchester, you have a life ahead of you that no one else can have. If you don't want to choose, the life you have then you will have a new one, with new memories, new family but the same destiny. You cannot fight destiny Sam.'_

_'This new life means no Dean? No hunting? Nothing like that?'_

_'No Dean, you wouldn't remember Jessica or your father no one from your previous existence will be with you.'_

_'Would I still remember them?'_

_'No.'_

_'A life without Dean?' Sam muttered horrified at the thought, no Dean in his life, no memories…nothing it would be all gone.'_

_'What about Dean? Would he remember me?'_

_'He would bury his little brother, and then live with the guilt of beating him to death until it drives him to suicide and his daughter placed in the foster care system.' Az answered her voice completely neutral with no inflection what so ever._

_'Suicide?' _

_'The guilt will overwhelm him and he will turn his own gun onto himself he will forever remain in the shadows.'_

_'I – I don't,' Sam shook his head, he had to admit to himself that a new beginning would be nice to be able to start fresh but with no Dean in his life, no memories of Jess nothing it was too much for him to think of. 'Take me back Az, please take me back.'_

Rachel passed the baby to her husband before pulling Dean away from Sam's prone body, he didn't want to stop CPR but it had been too long. Sobbing uncontrollably Dean pulled away from Rachel's arms and went back to his brother, he had to bring him back. Just then Sam's fingers twitched slightly, thinking it was only a last muscle spasm Dean went to close Sam's eyes for the last time when a long rasping gasp for breath made him jump backwards. 'Sam?' Dean whispered 'Sammy?'

Gasping for each precious breath of oxygen Sam's fingers locked around Dean's wrist and held on drawing his own life's essence from his brother's strength. 'D-D-Dean please help…'

'I'm here little brother I'm here,' Dean wept ignoring his own tears as he cradled his baby brother to his chest, 'deep breathes Sam, just take long deep breathes.'

Mickie squirmed and screamed until she got her way and Danny lowered down to her father and uncle, the three of them sat huddled together, two brothers linked by a baby girl.

Az stood back and watched in amazement; a golden glow enveloped the small Winchester family, originating from Mickie, a healing warmth emanated from them touching all of those who stood around them.

Clearing her throat Az finally broke the moment by suggesting that they should get Sam inside and in bed to rest, even though he looked better he still had trouble catching his breath. Danny and Dean helped Sam up and between them, they were able to get him inside and lying down on the long sofa, Erin ran ahead and placed pillows down and held a blanket to cover Sam. She held her breath as she watched her dad and Dean bring him in, he was so cute even so banged up and sick looking.

'Dean?' Sam wheezed holding a shaking hand out to his brother, 'Dean please …'

'It's okay Sammy, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.' Dean said keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Sam and away from his various injuries Dean still felt an incredible guilt hanging over him like a dead weight and he couldn't or better yet, wouldn't shake it off.

'No more guilt Dean please,' Sam ground out through each breath before his eyes fluttered a few times and he finally succumbed to sheer exhaustion and fell asleep.

Dean sat cuddling his sleeping daughter in the easy chair next to the couch where Sam slept, he refused to leave his brother's side for a second, instead he gave Mickie her bottle and a bowl of baby stew, changed her nappy and rocked her to sleep all while still sitting next to Sam.

The baby felt so comfortable and natural that for the first time in a long time he felt safe and relaxed. Az watched them intently, even asleep or half-asleep the bond between the three of them was so palatable that Az could actually feel it.

'Az? They okay aren't they?' Erin asked as she came to stand next to the sprite, 'what about Sam is he going to be okay?'

'Sure honey he's fine, you don't have to worry,' Az smiled knowingly at the teenager, 'he's getting better all of the time.'

'Oh okay, um do you think that they might like something to eat?' Erin fidgeted as she asked keeping her eyes on Sam.

'Maybe later Sweetie but for now, now they need their sleep,' Az reassured the girl.

'I'll umm just sit here for a while in case he…they need anything.'

'Dad, Dad, where's Dad?' Joey yelled running into the house, he banged the front door startling the sleeping brothers and waking Mickie, ignoring the sharp angry looks from Az and his mum Joey kept yelling for his dad.

'What's wrong Joey?' Rachel asked gripping her eldest son's shoulders and tried to get him to calm down.

'There's, there's a strange-looking woman and a man who looks just like Dean, they're coming up the drive way.'

'Where are they?' Dean asked his eyes darkening with anger.

'Coming up the drive about half way here,' Joey panted out looking up he saw his father coming in from the back of the house, 'strangers dad, one looks just like Dean.'

'Okay Joey go and move the impala into the garage and lock the door, Az take the baby upstairs and stay with her, lock the door. Dean can you help me get Sam upstairs?'

'No, no I'm not going anywhere,' Sam protested weakly trying to sit up without passing out, 'I'm staying with Dean.'

'Sammy, I …'

'No Dean we're not getting separated,' Sam insisted between sharp intakes of air, his face set with stubborn determination.

'Sam please listen to…'

'No, listen to me … that demon and Merci … they want us … separated … they can't …' Sam's breath hitched and he had to stop talking and concentrate on evening out each breath.

Dean turned and stared at him thoughtfully, 'damn it Sammy you're right, they can't fight us together, they keep trying to keep us apart, that's why …'

'Yeah so the demon can become you Dean, but if we stay together there's less chance of that happening.' Sam finished for his brother before he dropped back onto his pillows struggling to calm his erratic breathing once again.

Silently Erin held a glass of water in front of him and with a shy smile she helped him while he sipped from it, the cool liquid easing his burning throat, 'thanks Erin,' Sam whispered appreciatively.

Erin gave him a glittering smile and bolted to the kitchen hiding her blushing face. Danny and Rachel finished settling the children upstairs where Joey watched over them, coming back down they told Erin to get up there with them, refusing to listen to her arguments. She was not going to get hurt no matter what.

'Winchester we know you're in there, bring out my daughter and I'll let you live.' A voice sounding exactly like Dean's broke the silence, 'bring her out or Sammy will die at my … or rather your hands.'

'Get the fuck away from my family,' Dean growled feeling quite comfortable with his white rage.

'Dean no please that's what he wants,' Sam's voice came from behind him, calming his rage slightly, 'the angrier you get … the more you … fight … the stronger he becomes … he feeds off you.'

Dean turned around and stared in shock at his little brother, everything seemed to slide into place, down to Merci's role in all of this. Visibly shaking he forced the rage down and away from his mind, flooding his thoughts instead of happier images, Sam's first word as a baby, 'dea-dea,' and then as a chubby twelve year old, flitting to their first hunt together, finding Mickie in the car and buying her first Metallica T-shirt and jeans. Completely composed and seemingly relaxed Dean smiled down at Sam and then he glanced over at Rachel and Danny.

'Okay here's what we're going to do…' Dean smiled, his smile spread across his face slowly but his eyes remained as cold as ice.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 27

Sam blinked and tried to focus on what Dean was saying but he felt himself starting to float. Words buzzed in and around him but he couldn't hear what they were saying, frustrated his frown deepening he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Vertigo hit him hard and he felt like he was falling although he was sitting propped up on the couch, what was wrong with him?

A light touch on his arm made him jerk and pull away; he wanted to be left alone to sleep. Sleep an endless sleep would be so good right about now.

'Sam, Dude wake up you can't go back to sleep now.' Dean tried to coax his brother out of his seemingly innocent slumber. Suddenly, Sam's body became rigid, his eyes flickered behind his closed eyes as though he couldn't wake no matter what he did.

'Sammy, time to wake up now.' Dean ordered shaking him a little harder this time.

_Sam heard the voice coming from a distance calling him but it was too far away, turning he focused on the shadows falling in front of him, one seemed familiar but in a dangerous way._

_'Who are you?' he rasped his swollen throat making it difficult to talk properly._

_'Welcome to my world Samuel, I hope you find everything to your liking.'_

_'Liking? There's nothing here.' Sam scoffed, 'what do you want?'_

_'What I have always wanted Samuel.'_

_'Ah sorry but I'm not for sale.' Sam turned his back on the shadow and started limping towards the direction he heard the comforting voice coming from._

_'You can't walk away from me Samuel.' The voice came at him from all sides mocking him._

_'Cornase? Right? Well Cornase I don't take well to someone invading my head like this.'_

_'So what are you going to do about it?'_

_'Ignore you for a start.' Sam said deciding to sit down he stretched his aching and inflamed knee out, humming one of those annoying Metallica songs Dean loves so much._

_'Acting like a petulant child does not become you,' Cornase snarled, the blow coming from behind blindsided Sam and he winced as the dull pain registered. Then he started to hum again this time concentrating on the cord on his hoodie. _

_'This does not have to be like this Samuel, all you have to do is to bring the infant to me and the three of us can rule both realms.'_

_'Oh I see and what am I going to be?'_

_'Ah I am sure I can think of some suitable position for you.' Cornase said with a lecherous sneer._

_'Oh funny, I am so laughing.' Sam muttered starting to hum another Metallica song the beat firmly ingrained on his psyche._

_This time the blow sent him hurtling towards an invisible wall, smashing him hard against the solid air._

Dean watched his brother's body jerk violently and then crash hard against the sofa, bubbles of blood forming on Sam's lips as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

'Fuck what is going on? Danny what's Cornase doing?'

'He's just standing there, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.' Danny spat the last words out as though they carried a foul taste with them.

'What about Merci?'

'Can't see her.'

'Fuck okay Rachel get Az and the baby down her now, stay away from all windows and doors and come straight down here to the living room, Danny do you have a basement?'

'Yeah we have it's the kids rumpus room.'

'Perfect, go round up the troops we need to get all of them into the basement and then can you help me get Sam down there.'

Danny stared at Dean for a moment and then went to hurry upstairs for some reason he didn't mind following Dean's orders, any other time or anyone else then there would be hell to pay but with Dean, he knew what he was doing. More like John than he actually realises I think. The thought made Danny smile, the admiration he held for John Winchester no one else knew of, including Rachel, now his sons are here and trusting him with their safety and the safety of Dean's daughter.

Just as Danny and Dean tried to pick Sam up the younger Winchester flailed his arms connecting Danny solidly on the jaw, struggling Sam tried to fight his way out.

_Sam swayed but remained standing, his damaged knee wobbled under him but he stayed upright, watching for the next shadowy attack. Cornase had made a mistake bringing Sam into the shadowed realms and leaving Dean free to fight him. Out of the two of them Sam knew deep down that Dean, is the better fighter and strategist although Sam would never admit that to his cocky big brother._

_'Is that all you got?' Sam called out belligerently, 'I'm here Cornase whatsa matter can't you multi-task?'_

_'Shut up, I need to concentrate, they've moved the infant.' Cornase snarled Sam's head snapped back as an invisible fist connected with his nose. 'Now sit down and behave yourself.'_

_'Go to hell jerk,' Sam spat out holding his nose to try and stop the bleeding, 'that was so uncool you know that.'_

_'What was?'_

_'All of this shadow fighting, I mean come on can't you win in a fair fight? You have to resort to shadow boxing?'_

_'Effective though.'_

_'Not really,' Sam spat out a blood clot and felt nauseous, 'just annoying.'_

_'Will you shut up for just two seconds so I can concentrate?'_

_'Nope if you wanted the strong silent type you should have brought Dean here not me, I prefer to talk things through, over and over and over again.'_

_'Merci get here now.' Cornase screeched, the horrific sound sliced through Sam's ear drums making his ears bleed._

_'What the fuck?' Sam muttered, a continuously high pitched squeal filled his head, making the pain throb harder until his skull felt like it was bursting._

Sam's body convulsed as blood spurted from his nose and ears, tears forced their way out of his tightly closed eyes and mingled with the crimson stains. 'Dean something's wrong.' Erin called out from her perch next to Sam's prone body.

'What happened Erin?'

'Look!' she pointed her face paling rapidly, 'eww blood.'

Dean cursed under his breath as he took in the new injuries covering Sam's face, but the steady stream of blood from Sam's ears had the elder Winchester panicking. The blood had mucous mingled with it, 'damn it Sammy I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Dean I can hear movement upstairs.' Danny whispered.

'Okay kids now remember like we discussed I need you to be very quiet and very still for me,' Dean said looking at the children he sighed and ran his hand through his short spiked hair, 'Erin can you watch Sam for me again? I need you to let me know if he shows any signs of waking or if he gets hurt anymore ... can you do that for me?'

'Sure thing Dean,' Erin smiled passed her initial horror at the blood covering Sam's face and neck.

'Great, okay Az it's show time can you pop in and see what is exactly happening to Sammy?'

'Already there Dean ... you gonna be okay?' Az asked staring up into his clouded eyes, 'you don't look so good.'

'Just bring Sammy back to me please.' Dean whispered just loud enough for Az to here, 'I ... I ... Just bring him back.'

'I will.' Az nodded thoughtfully watching Dean move away, his movements jerky, and stiff, he was hiding something, and it was something serious. Az sighed and went to sit by Sam's prone form, she glanced at Erin and winked before she closed her eyes and settled her shoulders, placing both of her hands on either side of his face she concentrated on the sliver of a thread that connected them.

_'Az is that you?' Sam whispered feeling her presence, 'how did you?'_

_'I came to bring you back Sam, Dean needs you to wake up.'_

_'I – I can't Az, Cornase has done something to me, I can't...'_

_'Do you know what?' Az frowned and touched Sam's face with a transparent hand, her fingers came away sticky and coated in red. 'What has he done to you?'_

_'He spilled my blood here; I can't find my way out of here.' Sam said winced as the pain in his head intensified. 'My, my ears burst I can't hear any sounds anymore.'_

_'Sam I – something is wrong with Dean I have to get you back before Cornase can finish what he started.'_

_'He's trapped me here to get at Dean?' Sam muttered he turned to follow Az when he started to choke, his breath unable to force its way passed his swollen throat. 'I – I can't breath Az.'_

_'Sam listen to me, listen to my voice there is nothing else, no one else only you and I,' Az said taking his hand in hers, 'we have a link and I need you to follow it, do you understand.'_

_Sam nodded and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated on Az picturing her in his thoughts, slowly he could make out the tiny sliver of silver thread connecting them. 'That's it Sam just follow me and don't let go.'_

_Sam stumbled after Az, he wanted to look back to make sure that they weren't being followed but he couldn't he had to stay focused on Az in case he lost her too._

_Cornase howled in protest when he saw the meddlesome sprite with Sam, leading him back to his body. Merci was no where to be found and he had to leave the realm if he wanted to get to Dean and the infant. Screaming in impotent rage Cornase sent all of the shadows after Sam and Az to try to slow their escape. She had to lead him back and re-instate him into his body. Sam's spilled blood ensured the fact that Cornase could bring Sam back anytime he wanted, so for now he let him leave, relatively alive there would time enough later to finish this particular little game._

_He was tired of the kid's mouth anyway, 'geeze for a shy kid he could really talk – a lot.'_

_Sam stumbled and fell crashing down on his already damaged knee, gasping for air he pulled away from Az, not wanting her to feel the amount pain he was in._

_'Sam we have to go ... no Sam not here, get up the shadows are coming get up.'_

_The tall young man rose wearily to his feet and lurched towards the spirit his breath now came in short; sharp bursts and he could feel himself floating again._

'Dean, Dean quick it's Sam.' Erin cried out. Dean span around, stared at the girl for a moment before visibly shaking himself, and raced to his brother's side.

'Sammy?' he whispered not game to raise his voice as he watched the internal struggle as Sam fought his way back to Dean. A hand shot out and gripped Dean's wrist tightly, eliciting a tight hiss of air from Dean wincing with the tightness. 'Dude seriously a little less tight please.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered between each wheeze, 'Dean ... where?'

'I'm here Sammy that's it keep coming back to me.'

'I – I can't ... can't hear ... can't hear you.' Sam's voice hitched as he started to choke once again, his throat swelling even more if that was possible.

'Shit Sammy, hold on.' Dean stared around wildly, 'Danny you got a first aid kit?'

'Yeah Dean Rachel is a paramedic she can help.' Danny added quickly.

Rachel came over quickly depositing Mickie on Erin's knee, the baby sat staring solemnly at her uncle as though she understood his internal struggle.

Rachel quickly checked Sam's chest and airways a frown marring her pretty features, 'his throat has closed up, he's effectively choking...'

'Have you done a tracheotomy before?' Dean asked his steady gaze boring into hers.

'Yes, a few now please Dean I need to help your brother.'

'With as many kids as we have coming through or staying it's handy to have a paramedic in the family,' Danny grinned at Dean, 'saves lots of medical expenses.

'I bet,' Dean agreed, he found himself liking these people more and more.

While they spoke Rachel had prepared Sam's throat and made the incision, inserting the small tube she breathed into it until she could hear his breathing, she watched the rise and fall of his chest and heaved a sigh of relief.

'Rachel?'

'It's done Dean,' she smiled, 'looks like someone's waking up.'

'Sammy?' Dean's voice sounded rough with pent up emotion.

'Dean ... my ... my ... ears.' Sam panted out, confusion and pain merged together on his blood stained face. 'hurts.'

'Rachel can you?'

'Okay Sam I need you to sit still.' Rachel said making him focus on her face for a moment. Sam blinked and then returned his anxious stare back to Dean's face.

After she finished examining his ears Rachel sat back and looked at the two brothers, 'he'll have to see a doctor but from what I can see, Sam will get his hearing back, his drums weren't perforated.'

'That's something at least.' Dean said with a grin.

'At least I can't hear you bitchin' at me.' Sam said struggling with not hearing his own voice.

'Dad, Dad quick,' Joey called out frantically.

'Now what?' Dean thundered, patting Sam on the arm he went to stand up but dizziness assailed him and he sank back down on his seat again. Instinctively Mickie reached out and clambered over to her father's knee.

'Dean we got a major problem.' Danny said his gaze flicking between the two brothers.

'What now?'

'The house is on fire.' Danny said, 'the bastards set fire to my house.'

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

Author's Note: I know that this is a shorter chapter but it is a set up chapter for the big finale so stay tuned...

* * *

CHAPTER 28

Dean sat back on his haunches feeling both guilty and relieved; at least Sam didn't hear that, fire is one thing the brothers detest more than anyone will ever know. 'How bad is it?'

'Dad hey come here,' Joey called his voice filled with confusion.

'What is it son?' Danny asked frowning at the boy, he was busy trying to work out how to get out of the basement and keep everyone safe from the fire.

'Dad, the door touch the door,' Joey said pointing to the locked door leading to the kitchen.

'Joey?' Danny's frown deepened but when he saw the look on his son's face he sighed and touched the door expecting it to be too hot to touch. 'Well I'll be damned.'

'There's nothing Dad, and not just the door I mean we should be smelling smoke and feeling the heat by now.'

'Joey son, get back up at the window and try and see where Cornase and Merci are will ya?'

'Sure thing Dad,' Joey said already moving to the small window on ground level.

'Dean, it's an illusion.' Danny said returning to the Winchester brothers, 'there is no fire, he's just trying to get us to panic and rush out.'

'Then he'd nab Sam and Mickie.' Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt another headache forming. 'Okay gotta think this through, we can't stay here forever he might really start a fire.'

'Dean.' Sam's whisper broke through the fog in Dean's mind and he blinked down at his brother.

'Dean, use me.' Sam managed to get out, trusting that Dean could hear his voice even if he couldn't. 'I – I can get ...'

'No, no Sammy, no.' Dean said shaking his head to emphasise his point to his hearing-challenged brother, 'not gonna happen Sammy.'

Sam frowned even without hearing him, he knew exactly what Dean said and then he slowly laid back and heaved a sigh, if Dean was going to argue then Sam was going to have to do some foxing. A small smile threatened to escape but he held it back instead he just nodded and turned to watch Mickie playing with Erin.

Dean glared at his brother for a few more seconds, he was not sure but something felt wrong, Sam gave up to easily, squatting down he touched Sam's arm making him turn his head back to him. 'Sam please I – I know what you are planning, don't please ... I can't lose you, not now.'

Sam stared at his brother, taking in the dark smudges under his eyes, the tightness around them, he was trying to hide his own pain from Sam. 'Dean please, I ...' Sam gasped, gripping Dean's arm he tried to stay focused but he felt himself being pulled back. It was happening again, this time he went knowing where he was going and why. This time he was prepared.

Dean saw the change in Sam's eyes, the determination replacing the confusion. Cornase was pulling Sam back into the shadow realm and there was nothing Dean could do to stop it, 'Sammy no...' he cried out brokenly.

_Sam opened his eyes and stared around at the now familiar shadowed realm, he forced himself to calm down and concentrate, trying to pinpoint exactly where Cornase hid._

_'You know Cornase when we were kids and played hide and seek, I always won.' Sam said, 'Dean was good but no one could beat me.'_

_'Getting a little cocky aren't we Sammy?'_

_'Only Dean gets to call me Sammy.' _

_'Ah where's the simpering boy I trapped here before? I see a brazen foolish boy instead.'_

_'Yeah well I hate to have you bored dealing with the same me all of the time. Actually I have a few me's if you're interested. Let's see there's the research me, or as Dean likes to call it the geek-boy, then there's the student me, or wait what about the boyfriend me? Or better yet then there's the brother me, the son me, the uncle me, and the hunter me. So take your pick.'_

_'You don't shut up do you.'_

_'Nope, am I giving you a headache yet?'_

_'Samuel why are you doing this to yourself?'_

_'Sorry you've lost me, why am I doing what?'_

_'Trying to annoy me?'_

_'Am I?'_

_'You think if you annoy me enough then I will focus on you and leave the others alone.'_

_'Still didn't answer my question.'_

_'Which is?'_

_'Am I annoying you yet?' Sam took a breath and lunged aiming a well placed uppercut feeling a sense of satisfaction when he felt his fist connect with something solid. Cornase staggered and spat out blood, 'gee it looks like I've spilt your blood here too Cornase, gee whatcha gonna do about that?'_

_Cornase growled and launched himself at Sam knocking the young man flying backwards but this time the demon rode the distance with him, his hands wrapped around Sam's neck squeezing his life away._

_With a surge of fleeting strength Sam fisted his hands and pounded them against Cornase's head, smashing them against the ears. With an unholy roar Cornase let Sam go and fell backwards._

_Gasping for air Sam tried to catch his breath but had trouble pushing it through his swollen throat._

'Dean, Dad hey Cornase just fell backwards and he's bleeding.' Joey reported excitedly.

Dean turned his attention to Sam, seeing his little brother's lips turn blue, 'Sammy?' he cried out his hand hovered over the trach-tube, 'Rachel Sam's not breathing.'

Terrified Dean watched as his brother's chest stop moving, 'this can't be happening,' he felt his knees buckling and couldn't stop himself as he collapsed partially from shock but also from the pain flaring through his body.

_'Sam can't die; he has to look after Mickie for me.'_ Dean reasoned in his agony filled mind. Groaning audibly he pulled himself up and knelt next to Sam's still body, 'you are not going to die Sam not on my watch.' He whispered placing his hands on either side of Sam's head, he forced himself to ignore the concerned looks on the people around him and concentrated on Sam no one else.

Mickie pulled herself away from Erin's grip and crawled over to her daddy and uncle, a look of determination on her little face, using her father's prone body the little girl crawled up until she was level with his and Sam's heads. Rachel's first instinct was to remove the baby from the heartbreaking scene, then she stopped and watched as Mickie laid her head between the two men and placed a tiny hand on each of them. The three Winchesters, two hunters and a baby, laid with their heads together made Rachel want to weep. A sudden quiet descended over the large extended family as they watched and waited, though none of them knew what they were waiting for.

Azuraus hovered over the trio invisible to the others she had to watch over her tiny charge and the brothers without hindrance from the humans. This had to play out, as it was ordained.

_Sam lay on his side gasping for air, he watched with grim satisfaction as Cornase also had trouble breathing and existing in the realm as well._

_'Sorry Dean,' Sam whispered, 'I tried...'_

_'Yeah well dude I'm not letting you off that easily.' Dean's voice filled Sam's mind, squinting Sam looked up into the eyes of his big brother. 'No Dean get out of here.' He grunted._

_'Not happening Sammy.' Dean glanced over at the fallen demon and then back to his dying brother, 'nice work Sammy, he's out cold on the outside as well.'_

_'Mickie?'_

_'She's fine,' Dean said crouching down he slipped his arms under Sam's and lifted him up until he could slid himself behind his sibling. Sam sighed audibly as he rested his head against Dean's chest, 'Sammy you're not going to die, not now.'_

_'I can't breath anymore Dean.' _

_'You're breathing here,' Dean reasoned, 'breath here breath out there all the same shit.'_

_'I – I can't ... this is just coz I am having trouble letting go.' Sam admitted sadly._

_'Dude I need you to live, I need you to look after Mickie for me.' Dean blurted out, his fingers combing through Sam's long hair. _

_'Dean what are you talking about?'_

_'I ah ... fuck this is harder than I thought.' Dean admitted aloud._

_'Dean?'_

_'When Cornase had me ... he ... he did ...stuff.'_

_'What stuff Dean?'_

_'I'm dying Sammy.' Dean said simply, 'so you can't die, coz I am ... I got in first.'_

_'Dean ... no.' Sam cried out as he saw the demon hovering above them seemingly recovered from the last encounter with Sam._

_'Isn't this touching,' Cornase smirked but there was something different about the demon this time._

_'You're using Merci.' Sam gasped out._

_'Two for two well done Sammy boy, now I have both of you trapped here and the baby is unprotected.'_

_'You haven't spilt Dean's blood here, he's not trapped.'_

_'Oh but ... ah you didn't tell him everything did you Dean?' Cornase tsked, 'such secrets the two of you harbour.'_

_'Dean?'_

_'He's done it to me already Sammy.' Dean admitted grudgingly, 'when he and Merci ... do your worst Cornase coz you're trapped here too and Merci, well aside from being a great lay she aint no power demon. Hell even the baby could take her on and win. After all she's a Winchester.'_

_Sam pulled away from Dean and forced himself to stand, drawing himself up to his full imposing height he placed himself between Cornase and Dean._

_'Leave now Dean, I'll keep Cornase here.'_

_'So not going to happen Sam.' Dean said standing slowly he stood next to his brother's shoulder. 'we do this together.'_

_TBC _


	29. Chapter 29

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

CHAPTER 29

_'Dean please leave go and protect your daughter,' Sam snapped deliberately turning his back on the demon he faced off with his older brother, 'and what is this crap about your dying?'_

_'I got in first Sam; you can't die here coz I am.' Dean said his anger building by the second._

_'Fuck Dean, why can't you just let me go?' Sam snapped, 'I am so freaking tired of being a freak. You have a chance to have a normal life and to raise your daughter; you can't tell me that you don't want that.'_

_'Not without you in our lives, face it Sam you're stuck with us.'_

_'Well if I'm stuck with you then you can't die you ass.'_

_'Bitch.'_

_'Jerk.'_

_'Ready?' Dean grinned._

_'And waiting.' Sam replied matching his older brother's grin._

_Moving as one the two brothers circled around the demon, the kept each movement slow and deliberate. Cornase turned in a circle trying to keep an eye on both of them, suddenly Sam was no longer ill and Dean looked healthier than ever, this was not how he planned things._

_With an imperceptible nod for Sam Dean launched himself at the demon sweeping his legs out from beneath him. Cornase fell heavily to his knees, watching the Winchester brothers circling him._

_Sam launched the next attack, with blinding speed he connected the demon's jaw with his fist and then was back circling in a macabre silent dance._

_Cornase roared angrily and flew at Sam, considering him the weakest of the two._

_Clinging to Sam's shirt they skidded along the ground, coming to a sudden stop Sam lay there desperately trying to breath. Cornase straddled his hips and wrapped his hands around Sam's throat._

_'Sam!' Dean lunged and managed to pull Cornase away tossing him across the floor so that the demon lay stunned this time._

Rachel and Danny watched as both Dean and Sam's bodies jerked with each blow and movement. They could tell that the two brothers were engaged in a life and death struggle but they were unable to help them with anything except to watch and wait.

_Dean watched Sam manage to get to his feet before he attacked the demon again, 'damn it Sammy,' Dean muttered, dizzily he waded in again until the three of them lay in bloody piles trapped in the metaphysical world of the demon's creation. _

_Sam crawled over to the demon and stared down at him, his green eyes flashing with unadulterated rage, fisting his hands together he brought them down with all of the strength he could muster on the demon's jaw, Cornase's head jerked and then he lay still. Panting heavily Sam turned and saw Dean waiver and fall to his knees._

_'Dean!' Sam cried out and lurched towards his brother, 'Dean!'_

_'We fought a good fight didn't we Sammy.' Dean smiled, coughing up bubbles of blood._

Mickie sat up and started crying, she stared down at her daddy and wailed inconsolably, 'Oh God Dean,' Rachel cried out in horror as she saw Dean cough up the blood, 'Az take Mickie please,' she ran to Dean's side and quickly checked his vital signs.

Tears fell down Sam's face, escaping from his tightly closed eyes; his breath came in wheezing gasps.

_'Damn it Dean you can't die,' Sam wept cradling his brother close to his chest, 'I can't do this without you man, who's gonna keep me from turning dark-side if you die.'_

_'Sammy ... listen ... to ... me...' Dean panted out each word his awareness slipping with each breath, 'take ... care ... of ... M-Mickie.'_

_'No Dean no!' Sam cried as Dean's head slumped to the side and he stopped moving._

_'Dean?' Merci's voice startled Sam, blinking through his tears he stared up at the apparition._

_'Get away from him Merci.' Sam growled ready to pounce on the woman._

_'I am so sorry Sam,' Merci wept as she dropped to her knees by Dean's side, 'I truly love my daughter and ... Dean.'_

_'You tried to kill them, hell you had a hand in torturing Dean and now he's gone...'_

_'He's not gone yet Sam,' Merci said taking Dean's hand in hers, 'I know this won't atone for what I have done to you, your brother and my daughter but perhaps it will buy me a little redemption.' Holding Dean's hand she pressed it to her lips and then to her chest, she kept it pinned there with one hand and placed the other one just over Dean's chest. 'I can bring Dean back before his soul leaves Sam, is this what you want?'_

_'What I need ... what he needs and what his daughter needs.' Sam said quietly._

_'This is my gift to my daughter; make sure she doesn't think of me as a complete monster.' Merci said, bending down she kissed Dean on the mouth, his lips tinged with blue and dry to touch. She stayed in that position and breathed into Dean's open mouth. As she breathed her body started to dry out, her skin flaked as her hair fell down around her. Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she breathed life into Dean and let hers escape. Within moments, her skin crumpled and her bones became dust as she disappeared, leaving behind a small pile of ash. A soft wind blew around them caressed their cheeks and then took the remains of Merci away._

_Cornase screamed hoarsely and disappeared, vowing that he will return for his vengeance on the Winchester brothers, that he will have their lives._

_Sam lifted the gun and fired just as Cornase vanished unsure if he hit him or not Sam tossed the gun to away and crawled back to his brother, wrapping his arms around Dean he drew him onto his chest and laid back exhausted. 'Bring us home Az.' He whispered as his eyes fluttered shut._

'Hey Dad, Cornase is gone,' Joey yelled excitedly, 'just like that he turned into dust and vanished.'

'Danny, they're both breathing,' Rachel said her voice filled with wonderment and confusion, 'I really don't understand but Dean's breathing.'

'Az?' Danny looked up at the sprite who only smiled and shrugged.

'I dunno Danny; I dunno what happened, but ...'

'But what?'

'I brought em back ... but they haven't woken up yet.' Az said staring down at the two unconscious hunters.

'Joey do you wanna go up and see how things are up above?' Danny said to his eldest son, 'don't take risks though Joey.'

'Hey Dad look who you're talking too.' Joey grinned and disappeared upstairs.

'Az any sign of change in the boys?' Danny turned to the sprite, 'Az no time to disappear I need you to focus.'

'They're no worse.' She said with a small smile coming back into a solid form.

'Honey we need to get them into beds, is it safe?' Rachel asked her pretty face filled with concern.

'Joey?' Danny called running up the stairs to find his son, minutes later he returned with a big grin, 'all clear, Rachel honey you and Az take the kids up and get them organised and Joey and I will take care of the brothers.'

Two hours later they had the children settled in having a quiet time in the living room or in their bedrooms, they put Dean and Sam in a small guest room they keep for the new kids passing through. Comfortable with two single beds and bright morning sunshine they figured it was also the quietest part of the house.

Mickie refused to leave her father and uncle, if anyone tried to take her out of the room she screamed until she was returned safely to their sides. Az and Rachel took turns sitting with the baby and watching over the brothers.

Neither brother stirred for the next five days, both locked in their own private worlds where no one else could even visit. Az and Rachel played with Mickie on the floor laughing at her antics, giggling happily Mickie looked up at Dean's bed, 'Dadda?' she gurgled getting up on her chubby legs she took a wobbling step towards him.

'Daddad.'

'Az did you see that?' Rachel said with a little giggle, 'she took her first step.'

'Straight to her father,' Az smiled, 'no surprise there.'

'And why not? After all look who her father is.' Dean's voice floated up from the bed.

'Dean?' Rachel immediately appeared at his side and took in his appearance. Still pale and drawn but smiling and certainly looking a lot better than the death warmed up look he had going.

'Hey Rachel ... Sam where's Sam?' he asked panicking suddenly when he could see his brother's face, 'where's Sam?'

'Just in the bed over there,' Rachel said putting a gentle hand on his arm, 'he's still asleep.'

'Okay ...' Dean said but refused to sit back down, instead he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and held his hands out to Mickie, 'where's my girl?'

Mickie wriggled impatiently until Az placed her on the bed next to Dean, with an excited squeal she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him big sloppy kisses on the cheek.

'What's she doing wearing pink?' Dean grumbled inspecting the frilly little dress with distaste, 'where's her jeans and T-shirt?'

'Calm down Dean, she soiled them so I had to put her in something, it's one of Em's dresses, and I think it looks cute on her.' Rachel smiled.

'Hey is this a private party or can anyone join?' Sam asked though his voice barely carried it was so weak.

Rachel moved to his side and frowned when she saw the blue tinge to his skin and lips, 'hey Sam how you feeling?' she asked with a small reassuring smile.

'Hurts to breath,' he whispered not wanting the others to hear him, 'my, my throat ... can't ... swallow.'

'Okay Sam I'm just going to have a look at your throat, can you relax as much as you can.' She felt his glands and neck thoroughly before taking a small flashlight from her medi-kit as well as a tongue depressor.

As well as the bruises ringing his throat and trailing down his chest, his throat itself was almost completely swollen shut, 'okay Sam you are going to have to undergo another tracheotomy just to relieve the pressure in your lungs, and no talking at all until your throat starts to go down.' Rachel said holding a hand to his lips when Sam went to speak, 'uhhuh what did I just say, no speaking whatsoever.'

Sam stared at her with a lost puppy look but Rachel just smiled and patted him on the shoulder, 'honey I'm immune to that look, haven't you noticed how many kids are running loose around here?'

'So how's Sammy going?' Dean asked breaking the silent dead lock between the paramedic and the hunter.

'No talking at all until his swollen throat goes down,' Rachel said firmly keeping her eyes fixed on Sam's, 'and he needs another tracheotomy to ease the pressure or he is going to choke to death.'

'No talking for Sammy?' Dean grinned at his brother, enjoying the look of annoyed frustration, 'not a word? Sweet!'


	30. Chapter 30

Two Hunters and a Baby.

Disclaimer: Sigh no matter how hard I try I just don't own anything to do with Supernatural or the characters of the show. Although anything that comes from my fevered imagination is ... kind of ... that's my excuse anyway!

Author's Note: Well this is it, finally finished a story that was very close to my heart while writing it, thanks to everyone who has reviewed it and stuck with me right through the story, a sequel will be coming in the not so distant future, Two hunters and a little girl is the working title.

Thanks again, BIG HUGS TO ALL!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 30

EPILOGUE

TWO MONTHS LATER

'You're in a good mood, our destination wouldn't have anything to do with it?' Sam teased unconsciously fingering the scar on his throat.

'Gee I dunno Sammy you tell me.'

'Yeah, yeah I know I can't wait either.' Sam grinned, 'you sure that the present will be fine?'

'Hey remember who you're talking to Dude.' Dean laughed, 'so how much further have we got to go?'

'Bout another hour.'

'Hour hey?'

'Dean we do want to get there in one piece.'

The impala roared up the dirt driveway and came to a stop outside the now familiar house, 'honey we're home.' Dean quipped.

'Dadda,' a little girl's voice came from just outside the car, Dean got out and held out his arms, watching the fair haired little girl toddle towards him, 'Dadda.'

'Where's my birthday girl?' Dean said gathering the little girl in his arms.

'Uncsammee?' she held her hands out for a cuddle from Sam squeezing his nose with her fingers she giggled and smothered him in kisses.

'Hey Sam, Dean how's it going?' Rachel greeted them breathlessly, 'I swear Dean your daughter is hyperactive, she can't sit still for a moment.'

'That's my girl,' Dean beamed, 'nice to see her wearing jeans and T-shirt for a change,' he quipped and then he sobered slightly and stared down at Rachel, 'how is she doing Rachel? Honestly.'

'Honestly, the first few weeks were hard on her, it's kinda weird, coz I could swear that she understood why she has to stay here, but then again she is only a baby.'

'Yeah I know, I swear Rachel one day I'm gonna have a home for her but for now, she has to stay safe and off the radar.'

'We understand and we love her as much as we do our other kids, you've got no worries here.'

'Thanks Rachel I mean it, it's a lot easier doing what we do knowing that Mickie's safe.'

'Umm I can't say the same for Sam.' Rachel broke out laughing as she turned their attentions to Dean's hapless younger brother. Dean's mouth dropped open and then he started laughing until his sides ached.

Sam was under siege from children, from Mickie still chewing on his fingers through to Em staring at him with wide awe struck eyes.

'Hey Dean some help please?' He managed to get out as more children wanted to hang from his long legs.

'That's my boy!' Dean grinned as he followed Rachel inside leaving Sam alone with the kids.

'Dean!' Sam bellowed angrily hearing Dean's deep laughter, 'honestly Mickie your father may be here for your first birthday but he may not make it for your second.' He said to his niece 'come on kids let's go get some birthday cake, and remember to jump all over Uncle Dean before you get cleaned up, make sure that you get really sticky.'


End file.
